Children's Secret's
by Joshiro.ukitake
Summary: Yuzu dreams every night of a prince in blue, not rembering when she saw him or if he was even true, but what will the wedding of Rukia and Ichigo bring to pass. Yuzu is out to jump headfirst into the world of soul society, can she keep up with it or get lost. (Note: has many hinted and active relationships, keep an eye out for them, and please no hating on the ones that are there)
1. The announcement

**hey minna! it been quite a while since my last fan fiction, my apologiers, i have a few unfinished stories that i have to look at, hopefully i'll be able too, but until then i have a story prepared, its a build on a past role play with a sister of mine, most ideas are OC and i claim them, its only the characters which belongs to kubo tite, the owner of bleach, but lets get on with it, i hope you enjoy my story and you smile alot, im playing with charcters im not so great with but here hoping it works out ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>~He was a god. Nothing else could describe his beauty. His image was stuck in her mind, the tall teen with long white hair put up in pony tail. Long, white locks framed his face. He was pale, yet the inescapable bright green eyes could make any heart open. His bright blue robes were a compliment to his delicate features. She only saw him for a second, and he gave her a blank, expressionless look before vanishing into thin air. His vision kept the now seventeen year old Yuzu Kurosaki up all night and aching for sleep, so she could dream of him once more.~<em>

Yuzu couldn't help but smile when Ichigo and Rukia finally tied the knot. When he told his family, Isshin cried and tried to hug Ichigo, only to be met with a kick in the face and a blushing Ichigo. Karin and Yuzu hugged each other and jumped around excited, knowing better. "We are so proud of you, Ichi-nii!" Ichigo muttered an awkward thank you and the date of their wedding. For a while, the family had known the 'truth' about where Ichigo frequently disappeared to. He was a substitute Shinigami, and Rukia an official shinigami. She lived in a place called Soul Society. They were going to meet more Shinigami at the wedding, apparently, but they didn't get told much about it. The thought had yuzu very excited. Since a while back, she had gradually come to see more of the spirits that Karin and Ichigo could see, but she could still only see their shadowy forms and the whispers of stories she couldn't hear.  
>In the time leading up to the wedding, there was a lot of fuss. Ichigo looked excellent in a suit, while Karin and Yuzu looked angelic in their fluffy, lacy, pink and red dresses. Red was Karin's colour, and with a touch of lipstick and light makeup, she looked amazing. Yuzu, wearing a pink identical dress, looked just as stunning as her sister. Isshin was acting quite normal for himself, and was actually scrubbed up pretty well too.<p>

The wedding was to be held in the real world for the courtesy to Ichigo's family, but most of the planning was out of the Kurosaki family's hands and happened in Soul Society. When the day eventually came, the wedding was at a small church. The garden was adorned with delicate white and pink flowers. Yuzu and Karin were asked to help with the greetings book by a Shinigami girl named Rangiku. She was hyper and fun, making no effort to hide her assets more then her white, revealing dress already did. She introduced the two young girls to all the guests as they came in. Much to her surprise, Yuzu could see everyone clearly, though she was later told why. Karin seemed to blush when she was introduced to Rangiku's 'captain'. Yuzu didn't exactly know what made a 'captain' different from anyone else.

Rangiku, upon seeing her captain, got up and went around the greeting to excitedly hug her captain. "Taicho! You look so cute today!" The captain reacted in rather a grumpy way and pushed her away with a slight blush. "Shut up! Don't you have a job to do, Matsumoto?" She just giggled and brushed it off. "Aww, but taicho, don't be so mean. I have to introduce you to Ichigo's sisters!" She gave the girls a wink and turned her captain to face the girls. "Taicho, this is Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan!" He still grumbles but nods to the girls, blushing slightly upon looking at Karin. He wore a black suit and looked maybe as old as Yuzu and Karin, only with bright turquoise eyes and pure white hair. "Girls, this is captain Hitsuguya!" Yuzu and Karin bowed respectfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you, captain." He nods and takes the pen to write his well wishes in the greetings book, before continuing through the church to the garden. After it seemed everyone had come, Rangiku frowned. "Aww, Ukitake-taicho isn't here yet..." The girls looked at her, confused. "Ukitake-taicho?" She immediately lit up and explained. "He is Rukia's captain, and he was supposed to be bringing Sogyo-kun along. I heard it from Rukia. She will be upset if he doesn't come... But he wouldn't unless he was unable, I guess..." She seemed to get lost in her gossip, and giggles. "Though he would probably find a way to come anyway. Oh, captain Kyouraku isn't here either..." No sooner had she said that, two children's heads appeared at the edge of the table, and two sets of bright green eyes looked at the three greeters. They had pure white hair, with short locks that hung from their fringe in a messy way. Their short hair was worn in small pony tails. "Ahhh, look at you two cuties!" The faces disappear in a bear hug from Rangiku. It's a second before they break away from her grasp with a laugh, and run off into the church. "You can't get us!" The kids are wearing little black suits, and to Yuzu, look strikingly familiar. "Hey! Wait! Don't go in there! Ah..." Rangiku frowns. "I'm in so much trouble if they get lost..." Yuzu quickly takes off after them, worried. "I'll get them." While Yuzu runs off chasing the strange twins, two adults walk into the church, one largely more stressed then the other. He had long white hair, perfectly straight and pulled into a neat pony tail. A side fringe fell over one of his eyes. He was practically an older version of the twins, the same bright green eyes and pale complexion. He wore a suit similar to the twins, while his more laid back partner had brown, frizzy hair in a pony tail, with a long strand hanging over his eye. He is also wearing a black suit, but held his overcoat lazily over his shoulder. He, unlike his counterpart, had a healthy tan complexion with slate grey eyes and light facial hair. Rangiku looks nervous. "Uh, Ukitake-taicho! Sogyo-kun just ran off... My deepest apologies." He silences her. "Don't worry, they have been hyper all day. This was expected." He sighs. "I'll get them shortly." Both males looked like they were older then Karin's father. Rangiku lights up. "Yuzu Kurosaki has gone after them. Oh, uh, this is Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo's sister." She motioned to Karin. There was something about the two captains that demanded great respect, maybe their age. Karin couldn't put her finger on it, but she bowed deeply. "It's a pleasure." Rangiku then motioned to the males. "These people are Ukitake-taicho and Kyouraku-taicho of the thirteenth and eighth division." The captains smile politely. "Equally a pleasure." Shunsui looks at Jushiro. "Go on, I'll catch up later." Jushiro nods and goes off to find his children.

Yuzu, unfortunately, wasn't having such an easy time. The twins had run into the church and decided to play hide and seek, but Yuzu couldn't find them. "Uh... Please, kids... Come out please..." They didn't answer. "Won't your dad be mad? I'm sure he is looking for you..." It wasn't long before Yuzu was approached by Jushiro. "Are you Yuzu Kurosaki, by any chance?" She turned to look at him, blushing. "Yes... Can I help you?" Yuzu recognised his face as an older version of her prince. He also looked a lot like the twins she was trying to find. He smiles gently. "I hear you're trying to catch Sogyo. I'm sorry for their behaviour." This makes Yuzu blush worse. "Oh, no, it's okay... I mean... Well, I can't find them... I'm sorry..." Her voice fades to nothing in guilt. Jushiro waves it off. "Don't worry about it. It's fine." He looks around before frowning, and his voice changes to slight annoyance. "Sogyo, it's time to come out." The twins scramble out of their hiding spot, and walk over guiltily. The change in the man's attitude surprises Yuzu. Jushiro sighs in disappointment, seeing the dust now on the twins' suits, and kneels down to clean them off. "I thought I told you two to behave. Today is a special occasion." The twins murmur sorry a bit awkwardly. "You should apologise to Yuzu-san. She was worried about you." Yuzu goes to refuse, but the twins give her a blank look in defeat. "We apologise for the inconvenience, Yuzu-san." The look strikes Yuzu into silence.

Jushiro then stands up, having tidied up his boys. Their resemblance was uncanny. "Stay with me now, Sogyo. Let's try not to get into trouble, okay?" The twins nod and offer their hands to Jushiro. He seems happier now, and smiles at Yuzu.

"Good boys. Now, did you introduce yourselves to Yuzu-san?" They shake their heads and bow politely. "We are Sogyo no Kotowari. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuzu-san." Yuzu blushes, surprised once more by the change in their attitude. "It's a pleasure." Jushiro smiles before realising he himself hadn't introduced himself. "Oh, I suppose I should too. I'm Jushiro Ukitake." He also bows politely, and it's easy to see where the twins get their manners. Looking at the three,Yuzu can't help but picture her prince. But she put it aside for now. Blushing, with a deep bow, she greets back. "A pleasure, captain." Jushiro chuckles quietly. "Well, I'd better get going, so should you. I'm sure you're a busy girl, so I won't hold you up anymore, Yuzu-san." With that, Jushiro walks out towards the garden. Yuzu however takes a seat to regain her senses, annoyed that she let something as stupid as a dream get into her head while talking to a captain. How disrespectful of her.


	2. Vows and promises

**i'm probably not going to say to much, lucky you guys, so bleach does not belong to me, only the idea, keep on reading minna :)**

* * *

><p>It had completely slipped Yuzu's mind that Captain Ukitake was Rukia's captain, and she only remembered when she had calmed down. But it only made her feel worse for being so disrespectful. With a sigh, she grits her teeth and covers her head in shame. "I'm horrible..." She heard Karin calling her, and she quickly shook herself off to join her sister. "Yuzu, where have you been? It's time to go." Shock crossed Yuzu's features. "Waa? No way... I'm sorry, let's go." Karin nods and the two quickly rush to where the brides group were. Momo and Kiyone were doing the final touches on Rukia's gown, and Isane led them to the front of the procession and handed over two baskets of petals. "You girls look beautiful." She smiles comfortingly before speaking to Rukia, and leaving to join the seated crowd outside. The murmuring was starting to fade out, and the two girls started to feel nervous. They jumped when Rukia gently touched their shoulders. "Girls, thank you so much for today. You two look amazing." Karin and Yuzu hug her. "It's the least we can do. You're like our sister now." They smile, and Rukia is shooed back to her place as the music starts. The doors open to show the two nervous flower girls. Someone whispers them to go, and the two walk forward and gently layer the ground in front of them with flowers. The people by the outside seats rise to their feet and watch as the procession comes. An expectant Ichigo watches the procession, and in sight of Rukia he blushes, and watches in awe as she eventually joins him at the altar. Rukia was given away by her brother, who gave Ichigo a cold glare before retreating to his seat. The wedding went just as planned, and the pair were soon wed. Upon the priest saying, 'you may kiss the bride', the two kissed deeply before turning and smiling brightly to the audience, who gave their applause. "The reception will be held in the church in ten minutes. Please feel free to join in the celebration of this married couple in the church behind us." With that announcement, the ceremony was over.<p>

The large group of people made their way to the church to begin the reception with a bustle, and while Yuzu and Karin felt slightly left out, they watched the shinigami curiously. They seemed to hang around in groups, while some also sat alone or quietly out of the social hubs. Some like Toshiro were forced into the hub by Rangiku and Momo. Rukia's brother was one of those who sat watching quietly. He seemed very antisocial, and if given the chance, he would probably go home. Though if you were quick, he occasionally had the smallest smile while his sister greeted her friends with pride. A small shinigami with bright pink hair, wearing a black and pink fluffy dress was running around and talking to everyone in turns. She was quite hyper and really fun to watch. The girl's name was Yachiru. For a while she disappeared, and then she was suddenly on Jushiro's lap, poking Shunsui and laughing. The Sogyo twins had wandered off to bug someone else, and Yuzu found herself watching Jushiro and Shunsui. She was curious about Jushiro in a way and really wanted to ask some questions, but she knew she wouldn't get any answers. It was a bit disappointing.

Yuzu was pulled from her thoughts when she was suddenly poked in her ribs from both sides. She jumped in fright, letting out a squeak, but avoided falling off her chair. The Sogyo twins laughed, and Yuzu looked at them in annoyance. "Hey! That was mean..." They gave innocent smiles before running off to attempt to sneak up to Shunsui. They failed to, as Shunsui caught them in a bear hug, holding them tight. Yuzu found herself giggling quietly. It seemed odd to Yuzu that Jushiro and Shunsui sat away from most of the crowd, yet unlike Rukia's brother, they were obviously more social. Maybe it was their attitude. After a while of people watching, Rukia sat down beside the girls with a sigh. Karin had spaced out, watching Toshiro with a blush, and she was shocked out of her trance. "Waaa, you scared us, Rukia-nee!" Rukia giggles and teases her playfully. "Well you shouldn't have spaced out. You two are just like your dad." She frowns. "Don't compare us to that idiot." Rukia waves it off and smiles brightly. "I was kidding. Though, I did notice you guys watching. Why don't you go meet some people?" She grins playfully again. "We aren't allowed to kill humans here." Yuzu and Karin blush in a shocked way. "What?" Rukia smiles. "I meant, loosen up. And you know, my captain won't hurt you, Yuzu. Why don't you go talk to him?" She nods to her captain. "And Karin, Hitsugaya-taicho wouldn't mind getting away from Rangiku for a little while." Both girls blush deeply. "We weren't... Uh..." Rukia lifts her feet and slips her shoes off. "I'll introduce you properly soon. Right now though... my feet hurt." The girls manage to stumble out an 'it's alright'. Rukia however doesn't take no for an answer. "Hey, at least you have to meet my captain. He would love to meet you two" They sigh, and nods weakly.

In about half an hour, Rukia marched over to her captain with the two, smiling brightly. "Ukitake-taicho, I'm glad you could make it." He smiles back. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Shunsui mutters playfully, "Quite literally." He receives a look from Jushiro before he continued. "Congratulations, Kuchiki-san. I wish you two all the happiness you could ask for." Rukia blushes happily. Thank you, taicho. That means a lot to me." Rukia then hugs Jushiro tight, and he hugs back. It seems like they've known each other for a while. Rukia then pulls the two girls forward. "I wanted you to meet my new sisters." She smiles brightly, motioning to Yuzu and Karin. "These are Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo's sisters." The girls blush deeply. "Girls, this is my captain, Ukitake-taicho." He smiles politely and bows his head. "A pleasure to meet you both. I'm sure I can trust you both to look after my fukutaicho well." They nod and bow respectfully. "Of course, captain." Rukia continues smiling brightly. "I was told you've already met Kyouraku-taicho." Shunsui smiles playfully. "Kinda. I didn't meet Yuzu-chan, though. The busy little bee was chasing after Sogyo-kun." Jushiro rolls his eyes at his friend's comment, and then looks around to find that the boys have gone missing again. He sighs. "I'll be back. They are outside." He starts to get up. "Wait, I can go, captain." Yuzu blushes, but holds her ground. Jushiro pauses. "It's fine, I don't expect you to look after my little troublemakers." Rukia lights up. "Go ahead, Yuzu. They are in the garden, right, captain?" Shunsui chuckles and murmurs to Jushiro. "You're supposed to be having a day off, you know." Jushiro frowns and sighs. "They are in the garden, yes. By the water... They are most likely wet." Rukia frowns. "Why wet?" Jushiro replies tiredly. "Because they can't resist playing in water when they're near any. It's their element, after all." Shunsui chuckles. "This will be interesting, then." Yuzu nods, and walks out of the church to find the twins.


	3. Hide and seek

**bleach still belongs to kubo tite..**

* * *

><p>When Yuzu walked outside, she realised that she didn't even know this church had a fountain. She looked around and couldn't see one. Then it occurred to her; how did Jushiro know where the Sogyo twins were, when they were so far away? Having already said that she would find the twins, she started to look around until she found a fountain in the garden. It was old and hidden away, and as Jushiro had suspected, the twins were speckled with water and was splashing each other playfully.<br>"Hey, you two shouldn't play there!" Yuzu immediately moved quicker to get to the twins. However, the shout scared them, and they fell into the water with a splash. "H-hey...!" Yuzu rushes over and pulls the twins up by their coats. "Sogyo!" The twins spit out the water and look at her in shock, as if it was a crime to touch them. Yuzu bit her lip in guilt. "Are you two okay?" They nod silently, still looking at her in an odd way. She reluctantly steps back, letting them go. "Your dad was going to come get you... I wanted to save him the effort." Mischievous smiles spread across their faces. "You made us fall in. We can't go inside now until we are dry." Yuzu blushes deeply, and stumbles out an apology. "S-sorry... I honestly didn't mean to…" The twins smile innocently. "It's okay, we like water." This quickly changes when the twins grab Yuzu's hands and pull her into the water as well. While Yuzu splutters in her now wet dress, the twins run further into the gardens. "H-hey! Wait… WAIT!" Yuzu gets out of the water to try and follow them, tripping over her now drenched dress. By the time she catches up they had climbed into a tree, and are out of reach. "You're all wet!" They laugh at Yuzu with mischievous grins on their little faces. Yuzu is starting to get annoyed. "Please come down. I have to take you inside... And you guys got me drenched, look at this dress..." She sighs, holding back tears. The dress cost a fortune. The twins don't move and only continue to grin. The three hadn't noticed how far away they had gotten from the church, and were actually on the border of the property now. "Your name is Sogyo no Kotowari, right?" They nod innocently. Yuzu crosses her arms and looks determined. "Well, Sogyo no Kotowari, I'm going to get your dad. Have fun getting in trouble." And Yuzu walks away. The twins don't believe her until they notice that she doesn't look back. "Hey, wait!" They quickly scramble down the tree, and runs to Yuzu. "Don't tell dad... We will be good, promise." Yuzu stops and looks at them, and then offers her hands. "Promise?" The twins look at her hands, confused. "Shake on it or I'll tell your dad." They nod in understanding, and the twins each grab one of her hands to shake them. "Deal." Yuzu smiles. "Good boys. Though…" She looks thoughtful before continuing, "Like you said, we can't go in wet. Let's find some sun to sit in." The twins nod, behaving now. "Okay." They proceed to take three chairs from the wedding set up, and position them in the sun. Yuzu takes the twins' coats off, and sets them on the back of the chairs. She also takes off their shoes and socks, so they won't catch a cold. The sun is nice and warm, and it doesn't take long for the twins to dry. The twins find that Yuzu is much like a mom and is also very entertaining, so they sat happily and listened to Yuzu tell stories while they dried. Since Yuzu's dress was slightly heavier, it took longer for it to dry, but she wasn't that concerned anymore. She enjoyed the kids' company. When the twins were dry, she let down her hair to take the comb holding it up, and cleaned up the twins' hair. Soon, they looked just as good as they did before they got wet. Yuzu put her hair up again, and although she was still damp, it was dry enough to go inside. "Okay, I promised I'd take you two back... But it's been almost an hour. Will your dad be mad or anything?" The twins shake their head. "No, he just worries when we aren't with someone." They smile. "Plus, dad's been watching us for the past half an hour." Yuzu hadn't noticed that Shunsui and Jushiro had indeed come to sit outside with a few other people. When Yuzu sees them, she blushes deeply. "Oh…" The twins giggle and grab Yuzu's hands to pull her to Jushiro, before glomping him. "Dad!" The appearance of the twins surprises him, and he flinches. "Yes, Sogyo." They twins cuddle up close to him. "We got you, dad!" Jushiro sighs and chuckles. "Yes, you did." Yuzu stayed back, blushing fiercely. She didn't recognise who Jushiro and Shunsui were sitting with. There was a woman who looked like a motherly figure. She was dressed in a nice simple dress, and her long black hair hung half curled and straight down her back. She giggles quietly, watching Jushiro and his children with a gentle smile. "Come now, boys. Be gentle with Jushiro." The twins look innocent and nod, before jumping up and pointing to Yuzu. "Yuzu-san is like a mom." Yuzu blushes worse, and Jushiro chuckles. "Really? Why's that?" Shunsui and the woman give Yuzu a friendly glance, listening to the twins. "Well, first Yuzu-san scared us and made us fall into the water, then she was all scary like a mom and made us be good." Shunsui chuckled at this, causing the twins to give a glare which looked more funny then anything. They continued with their story eagerly. "We sat in the sun and Yuzu-san told us stories until we were dry. Can we play with her sometime?" They ask with puppy eyes, and Jushiro nods. "I suppose so. If I have time, that is. I'll see if Yuzu-san is busy and we can visit her. But you should ask her." The twins turn to her. "Can we visit you, Yuzu-san? Please?" She blushes and nods. "Sure." Jushiro agrees happily, and says that he will arrange it sometime. Karin eventually comes to take Yuzu's attention, and draws her inside. It was the end of the day when she saw the captains again.

After the bride and groom had left, everyone else was just simply enjoying their time away from work. Some captains had left, but Jushiro, Shunsui and the lady they sat with stayed, still sitting away from the others. Jushiro's children had vanished, and were found sleeping beside Jushiro. Only it didn't look like they were breathing at all to Yuzu, but she ignored the sight, assuring to herself they were just sleeping. Despite having warmed up to Jushiro and his friend, she was still nervous and simply watched them talk, as well as watching the other shinigami celebrate their time off.

It seemed that Rangiku had drunk a little too much and was definitely tipsy, while the few other males that she had seduced into drinking with her were much worse off. Karin and Toshiro had got talking and they were enjoying the time when Rangiku wasn't being annoying. Yuzu wasn't paying too much attention after a while, and when something touched her hands, she flinched and then went pale, seeing nothing there but a shadowy form. The form seemed to move, and it almost looked like two kids. She couldn't get a good look before the blur was gone and out of sight. Yuzu shivered, not sure what she had seen or felt, but curiosity had led her to follow the direction she saw the blurs go. They went outside to where the captains were sitting, and it seemed as though the captains were talking to something that wasn't there. Instead of following the blurs further, she took a seat on the grass in the dying afternoon sun and gazed at the captains. Jushiro and the twins still confounded her. They still looked like her prince. She still didn't know why, but she was too scared to ask.


	4. Depressing ends

**I'm only doing this for the disclaimer.. still don't own bleach..**

* * *

><p>Only ten or so shinigami remained for dinner, which was at the Urahara shop. Toshiro and Karin decided to make a barbeque for dinner together, and everyone appreciated the thought greatly. Upon arriving to Urahara shop, Yuzu had realised that she couldn't help but stare at Jushiro, as much as she tried not to look. He was just too interesting to her. Shunsui and Retsu carried the Sogyo twins to the Urahara shop, and soon they had disappeared somewhere. Yuzu later found them in a bedroom, but the fact that they still weren't breathing disturbed Yuzu. She wondered if they were alright.<br>When Yuzu decided to go home, she told Karin who decided to stay a little longer. So she started walking home by herself. It wasn't too far away, but a block or so from the Urahara shop, she found Jushiro, Shunsui and Retsu sitting on a bench in a park. However, Jushiro didn't seem too well. He was coughing heavily, while Retsu seemed to be speaking to him. Yuzu was going to walk past, but her nurse's instinct got the better of her, so she nervously approached the three. "Uh... Are you ok, Ukitake-taicho...?" On closer inspection, Jushiro was lightly leaning on to Shunsui. Shunsui smiled gently at Yuzu. "We will be fine, I assure you, little one." Yuzu blushes nervously, and Jushiro gives a smile that seemed slightly weaker than before, but doesn't say anything. Unohana looks at Yuzu, before deciding to ask her a favour, and she pulls out a piece of paper to write a note. "Do you think you could take this to Urahara-san and bring back what is on this piece of paper, dear?" Yuzu nods and takes the paper, before running back towards the shop, where Urahara gives her a little bottle of pills. Yuzu shortly returns to see the three have moved to sit on the ground, and Jushiro is panting heavily. Meanwhile Shunsui, just as cheerful as always, was holding up his very sick looking friend. Yuzu quickens her pace and rushes over. "Captain, are you okay?" Retsu takes the pills and looks at them with satisfaction. "Don't worry, he will be alright. He just had a long day." Yuzu is relieved to hear that, but still looks at Jushiro with worry. She doesn't understand why Shunsui smiles. The woman immediately goes to work, and takes out a pair of gloves, putting them on. She gently puts her hands on Jushiro's shoulders. "It will be over in a second, dear. You ready?" Jushiro nods before Retsu pulls him into a hug, and her hands go through his form as if pulling something out. Yuzu watches flinching, while pain flashes through the sick captain's features, before he goes limp. He looks as if he was sleeping, yet he was obviously no longer breathing. Shunsui takes Jushiro and lays him down, and picks something else that happens to be just a shadow. It looks odd to Yuzu since she can't see all of it. Shunsui notices Yuzu's stare, and realisation flashes through his features before he chuckles. "Here, little one, this should help you out a little." He pulls a sweet out of his pocket and throws it to Yuzu, who looks at it puzzled. "Eat it, you will understand." Yuzu nods and hesitantly eats the sweet. It tastes good, but her vision suddenly grows fuzzy. When it clears, she is shocked by what she sees.

Jushiro is leaning heavily against Shunsui with blood on his chin. It looked like it came from his mouth. The captain fell into a heavy coughing fit, coughing up more blood, and Yuzu covered her mouth, fighting tears. "What is this...?" The woman glances at Yuzu. Now Yuzu can see that she is touching Jushiro's chest gently, and a dim light can be seen coming from her hands. With realisation, she sees that Jushiro is wearing black robes, like a uniform. It seemed he kept getting paler, almost deathly pale, and his long white hair is down instead of in a neat ponytail. He is also wearing a long sleeved white coat that reached almost the length of his uniform. Jushiro, who had recovered once more, looks at Yuzu weakly and smiles. "It seems as though I've been caught rough today... Sorry you had to see this on such a special day." As much as Yuzu could tell he was sick, there was that kind and playful tone still in his voice. It made Yuzu feel slightly better. "Uh... Are you honestly alright…?" Jushiro nods. "It's just another sick day." He pauses to make his breathing regular again, before continuing. "Let me introduce myself properly. I am Captain Jushiro Ukitake of Thirteenth division." He bows his head politely. Yuzu blushes deeply. His manners were just as shockingly good as ever. "A pleasure..." Yuzu bows back to him. Shunsui watches with interest. "She didn't freak out..." Yuzu looks confused for a second, before she stumbles out a reply. "I-I'm a nurse at my dad's clinic... I'm used to it." The woman frowns. "Give me just a moment, Jushiro. This form is not doing anyone good." She sits back and takes a pill, and in a second her own human form falls back, and the woman is revealed to wear the same uniform as Jushiro. As soon as she was done, she starts working on his chest once more. She sighs and murmurs. "I thought I warned you this might happen, Jushiro..." Jushiro nods and replies with a sigh. "Death couldn't have stopped me from seeing my fukutaicho's wedding, Retsu." Shunsui nods. "You don't need to prove it though, your worrying this poor little girl." He gives a cheeky grin, and Jushiro frowns at him. "Please don't point it out." He looks thoughtful before looking at Yuzu and smiling. "Yuzu-san, thank you for looking after Sogyo today. I appreciate it." Yuzu shakes her head. "It's fine, sir. I enjoyed their company... Though they really like to play, don't they...?" Yuzu bites her lip nervously before asking. "Where did Sogyo go? Are they okay? They disappeared…" Jushiro nods. "They are home, safe and sound. Just tired, though they really enjoyed playing with you." Shunsui takes over in order to stop Jushiro from speaking. "Stop talking already, Juu. Get some sleep or I'll make you." Unohana wordlessly agrees, and he nods with a sigh, closing his eyes.

10h agoJushiro seems to fall asleep instantly. Shunsui then looks at Yuzu and continues. "The twins left their mod-body for a while, like we did. They gave you a fright 'cause you couldn't see them. They tire out easily in the real world, more so than in Soul Society. It also didn't help that Jushiro was already sick." Yuzu listened intently. "Already sick...? What kind of sickness does he have...? Why didn't he stay home and rest?" Shunsui chuckled. "He said so himself, death couldn't stop him from seeing his fukutaicho on her wedding day." Yuzu blushed, remembering. "Oh... Rukia-nee is lucky to have such a nice captain..." The woman stands. "For now, I will organise accommodation in this world. He can't go through like this." Shunsui nods, and Yuzu blushes before speaking up. "You can use our house if you like... It's a hospital so there's room for you all." The woman looks surprised, and smiles appreciatively. "That would be quite helpful. Your father is Isshin-san, correct?" Yuzu nods and she continues. "Then we would be grateful for your assistance." Yuzu looks uncertainly at the bodies that are laying on the grass. "What about those...?" Shunsui looks at the bodies. "We will get them to Urahara's. He looks after the gigai. Oh, that sweet I gave you, it will only last till tomorrow morning, so there's a chance you won't see us again, little one." Yuzu nods in understanding. "Thank you, captain."

The woman looks thoughtful before smiling. "I never did introduce myself either, I'm sorry Yuzu-san. I am Captain Unohana, from the fourth division, head of healing and supplies." Yuzu blushes, and bows politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Yuzu jumps when Unohana's gigai suddenly sat up, and looked at its counterpart. "Please take yourself and Jushiro's gigai back to Urahara. And please mention our thanks for today." The gigai stands and bows, before obediently going to the other gigai and easily picking it up and putting on its shoulder. "Mistress, shall I take his, too?" The mod-soul motions to Shunsui, and he nods. "Give me a moment." Unohana slips a pill into Shunsui's hand, and he also takes the pill, much in the same manner. His soul form appears, and Yuzu watches with disbelief at the scene. Unlike the rather dreary appearance of Jushiro and Unohana, Shunsui had a completely different appearance. His hair was still tied back, but a flower clip held it in a messy pony tail. He wore a large straw hat on his head, and you barely saw the white coat he wore under the bright pink flower kimono he wore on his shoulders. Instead of a white tie at his waist, he wore a light green one. He made no effort to hide his rather hairy but masculine chest. Shunsui's gigai also seemed alive, and it stood up and waved before walking off with Unohana's gigai. With a sigh, Shunsui shifted Jushiro lightly and stood. He carried Jushiro comfortably, like he did it every other day. "Right, I guess we should follow you, Yuzu-san?' Yuzu stumbled to her feet, blushing. "Of course... Come this way." Somehow, Shunsui seemed a lot more respectable before then he did in his soul form. It wasn't long before Yuzu had led the three captains home, and given the three their own room in the Kurosaki clinic. After Shunsui had put Jushiro to bed, he sat in the hospital hall. Yuzu had admittedly had an eventful day, and after making sure the captains were settled, she showered and gratefully fell asleep in her warm bed.


	5. Visitors

**disclaimer... it's still the same, i don't own bleach, only the story idea... amm i getting impatient with this? yes.. yes i am...**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yuzu had almost forgotten her strange night. She had dreamt of blood and strange people, as well as her prince, so Yuzu couldn't say she rested well. When she eventually crawled out of bed, she made some tea and breakfast before sitting and relaxing in the living room. She was watching the morning news when a movement caught her eye. She noticed a blur that seemed to be standing behind her chair, seemly watching the morning news with her. Yuzu felt slightly uneasy about it, but didn't say anything. It seemed as though Shunsui's words were true, she could no longer see souls again. Since the soul seemed interested in the news, Yuzu left the TV on when she went to tidy up the house. The blur seemed to vanish after a while, turning the TV off when it left. Yuzu wasn't sure where the blur went, but she hoped it wasn't getting into trouble. It seemed Karin had come home late last night, and she didn't wake up until midday. Isshin was nowhere to be found at all. Yuzu finished her daily chores around mid afternoon, and sat down in the living room once more. For a while she flicked through the channels on the TV, finding nothing interesting. When the TV failed to entertain her, Yuzu sighed and settled for a nap instead.<p>

Yuzu woke up a few hours later to find not one blurred form in the living room, but it seemed that there were many. She could tell there were two on the floor and at least two, maybe three on the three-seater lounge. There was also a paper bag on the table with a note, signed in delicate old fashioned writing. It seemed to be by Jushiro, or maybe Shunsui, actually both of their names were there.

"_Dear Yuzu Kurosaki, thank you for your assistance. We owe you for the great help you have been. Please take these as a gift. If you ever would like to see us again, these sweets will help you out.  
>Sincerely,<br>Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyouraku_"

When Yuzu turned over the card, she was met by messy and childish scribbles of two kids. Yuzu guessed that Sogyo had drawn them. She smiled and took the bag up to her room with the note. Hanging the note on her wall with care, Yuzu hid the sweets in her drawer before pulling one out of the bag and looking at it. She remembered it tasted good, and it looked like a lemon hard candy. She was pulled from her thoughts when a rustle of footsteps from the stairs caught her attention. The steps seemed to stop at her doorway before moving on again. Yuzu thought she saw some blurs, but with a sigh, Yuzu swallowed a sweet. As the previous night, her vision blurred before she could see clearly again. When she left her room, there was no one there. The blurs that were in the living room were also gone, and nobody was there, though she saw some black and purple butterflies. It seemed that she had missed the company, that or she was slightly crazy. Either way, that was the last of shinigami that the Kurosaki family saw for quite a while.

It was at least a month or two since the wedding, and everything had well and truly calmed down. Ichigo and Rukia went on with their business as a couple. Due to the Soul Society laws, Ichigo kept living in the real world, and Rukia visited every two weeks. Souls weren't supposed to involve themselves in the real world, but someone had obviously pulled some strings a long time ago to fix that for Rukia and Ichigo. On one of these occasions, Rukia as usual knocked on the door, and Ichigo answered it. The two hugged each other tight before kissing, and for a while disappeared to Ichigo's bedroom. When they resurfaced, Rukia pulled out her soul communicator before going over to Yuzu. "Yuzu, are you doing anything today?" Yuzu shakes her head, pausing from watching the TV. "No... Why?" Rukia smiles. "Then you can help me babysit. Come on!" Rukia playfully grabs Yuzu's hand and pulls her to her feet, before putting a sweet in her hand. "You will need this. Give me a sec, okay?" Yuzu nods blankly and looks at the sweet, recognising it to be one of the kind she had received not long ago. Rukia walks to Ichigo's bedroom and takes her own soul candy, changing to her soul form. Yuzu takes the sweet and the familiar blurriness quickly passes. When Rukia returns, Yuzu recognises the black uniform the captains wore under their white coats. Rukia smiles and waves. "Can you see me yet?" Yuzu nods. "So this is your soul form..." Rukia nods. "Kinda depressing, isn't it... But that's beside the point. Hop on my back." Yuzu frowns. "Are you sure you can carry me...?" Rukia smiles. "I'm stronger then I look. I can even take your brother's weight. Don't worry." She kneels and motions for Yuzu to hop on her back. Yuzu sighs, before timidly agreeing and hopping on Rukia's back. When she is ready, Rukia stands, surprising Yuzu with her strength and heads upstairs to Ichigo's window. Yuzu pales. "Rukia-nee... What are you doing?" She looks over her shoulder at Yuzu, smiling comfortingly. "Trust me, you won't get hurt." Yuzu once more nods timidly, tightening her hold. Rukia pauses for a second before stepping off the window sill to make sure Yuzu is okay, before flash-stepping to the neighbours' roof. The second movement confuses Yuzu. "What just happened...? I thought we were going to fall… Where are we?" Rukia smiles. "I just used flash-step. Basically I jumped from Ichigo's window to your neighbours' roof." She points to the Kurosaki house, and Yuzu's mouth drops open. "No way..." Rukia nods. "It's true, I can go further but I thought I'd explain before I got you lost. We are going to flash step to where I am meeting out guests." Yuzu nods. "Right... Uh... Thanks. So…" Yuzu trails off and tightens her grip. "So are we going then...?" Rukia nods, before continuing to flash step to a park on the other side of town.

Upon arrival, there is no one there yet, and Rukia puts Yuzu down. "So how did you like shunpo, or flash step?" Yuzu smiles. "Well, once you get over the initial shock... It's kinda fun, and amazing too. Can all shinigami do it?" Rukia nods with a bright smile. "It's one of the first things the shinigami are taught. Even our guests can shunpo. I think they are faster than me, too..." Yuzu smiles, amazed. "So who are our guests?" Rukia looks around before leaning over. "Well, long story short, you have met them before. Just in a different setting." Rukia smiles, before her communicator beeps, and she glances at the flashing screen before looking at the middle of the park. "Look over there, Yuzu, that's how we shinigami get to your world." Yuzu looks over just in time to see traditional rectangle paper doors appear, and open to reveal a set of round doors that does the same and open the opposite way, revealing a bright white light. For a second nothing happens, and Yuzu looks at Rukia cluelessly. "Keep watching." Yuzu does as she is told, and a single black butterfly flies out of the light and vanishes to nothing. The butterfly is followed by another uniformed officer, only he wore the white coat over his uniform. Yuzu recognised him instantly as Rukia's captain. Rukia smiles cheerfully and kneels. "Good morning, Ukitake-taicho." Yuzu blushes and follows Rukia. Jushiro smiles back brightly. "Good morning, Kuchiki-san, Yuzu-san." Rukia stands up, "Reporting for duty, sir." Yuzu stays back blushing, and Jushiro nods. "Now, you're really sure about this... They can be a handful. I don't want to cause you unwanted grief." Rukia waves him off confidently. "Don't worry, Yuzu and I can handle them together." Jushiro sighs and nods. "Okay, just making sure." Jushiro then taps his hand on his blade, and it drops a large chain on the ground. The chain then vanishes, and two forms appear beside Jushiro. At first they look like they're sleeping. When they are fully formed, the identical twins open their eyes and look around excitedly. Yuzu recognises the twins as Sogyo. The twins were dressed like very old-fashioned priests, wearing matching bright baby blue and yellow robes. Yuzu watches timidly, not sure what to think about this. Jushiro looks at the boys. "Now, I'm trusting you both to behave, or this will never happen again. Okay, Sogyo? Be good to Kuchiki-san and Yuzu-san." The twins nod eagerly, and look at Rukia before giving her a tight hug. "RUKIA!" Jushiro smiles gently before looking at Rukia. "I will bind them to you for the day, just in case anything happens." Rukia nods, hugging the twins back. "Yes sir, I'll protect them with my life." She smiles assertively. The twins look around for Yuzu, who still stays back. The twins look at Rukia once more. "Can we go to Yuzu-san?" Rukia nods, and the twins run to give Yuzu a hug, too. Yuzu blushes, and Rukia pokes Jushiro playfully. "You aren't going to worry too much are you, captain? The point of this is so you don't have to worry." Jushiro waves her off with a playful sigh. "I'll try my best... But with you doing all my work for me, there's not much else to do." Rukia smiles innocently. "Right... So was there anything else, captain?" Jushiro looks at Yuzu and Sogyo, before shaking his head. "Not really that I can think of... I'll pick up Sogyo tonight. They will get tired since this isn't their world, but it won't hurt them to sleep, I'm sure." Jushiro looks thoughtful. "Just let me know if you need anything. Oh, and of course, the link." Jushiro gently takes Rukia's hand, and holds it between his for a moment. When he lets go, a small tattoo has appeared on her hand; two koi fish shaped like Yin and Yang. "Your word is now law to Sogyo, so they shouldn't misbehave too much. Anyway, I guess I'll go now, thank you for today, Kuchiki-san." Jushiro smiles gratefully. Rukia smiles back. "It's fine. Now, take it easy, captain, you work too hard." Rukia crosses her arms and looks stubborn. "If I hear you worked hard today without a good excuse, I'll be mad at you, okay? You hear me?" Jushiro nods with a chuckle, answering obediently. "Yes, Kuchiki-san, I hear you." Rukia looks satisfied, and looks at the twins. "Sogyo, come say goodbye to Ukitake-taicho." The twins nod, and happily hug Jushiro tight. "Thank you, dad." Jushiro hugs them back tightly. "No problem, I'll see you both when I pick you up tonight, okay?" They nod and smile, letting him go to hide behind Rukia. Jushiro gives Yuzu a smile before the soul society doors open again, and Jushiro follows a butterfly through the gates, which close behind him.


	6. Babysitting duties

**i have to do 12 of these disclaimers T.T i am rueing that i didn't simply put them in when i was writing the chapers now... Bleach does not belong to me... only the story**

**Though i should warn you, it gets a little soul socitey tech here in reguards to the zanpakuto, this is my belief as well at what has been explained in the manga, it's as correct as i think it is, don't judge if you think its wrong please**

* * *

><p>Once the twins, Yuzu and Rukia saw Ukitake-taichou off, the twins look at Rukia. "We can play here, right?" Rukia nods. "Yes, right over there." Rukia points over to the play equipment that was hiding behind the soul gates. "Yuzu and I will race you, but no shunpo." Rukia quickly motions for Yuzu to start running with her. The twins quickly join in, and the four sprint to the play equipment. Rukia wins by a very small margin. "You cheated, Rukia!" The twins poke her before running off and hiding in the sand fort. Rukia let's them hide since she can still see them. Yuzu stands beside Rukia, feeling slightly awkward and admitting to herself that she had wanted to see those kids again, but didn't really know what to do with them. Rukia notices her unease. "You okay, Yuzu?" Yuzu nods quickly. "Yeah, I'm okay... Why?" Rukia looks over at the twins and calls out, "Sogyo, I bet you can't find the secret flower of the fort." She smiles mischievously to strengthen her lie. The twins look surprised, and then gets curious and starts searching for the mysterious flower.<p>

Rukia turns back to Yuzu. "So, what's really bothering you?" Yuzu blushes and shrugs. "Nothing, really..." Rukia frowns. "Come on, is it the twins? You can go home if you like..." Yuzu shakes her head quickly. "No, no... It's not..." She blushes. "I just feel a little…awkward, I guess..." Rukia looks curious. "Why's that?" Yuzu pauses, before biting her lip. "It's just... I don't know. I'm a stranger... Should I be here...?" Rukia looks surprised, and smiles gently. "You know, Sogyo has been begging the Captain to let them come to play with you since my wedding day." Yuzu blushes and Rukia continues. "It was really starting to stress out the captain and stress isn't good for him. So I offered to take Sogyo for a day. I thought you would like to play with them too, I saw you have fun with them on my wedding day. But you're welcome to go home if you like." Yuzu shakes her head. "No, of course... Of course not… I didn't mean..." Rukia cuts her off gently. "Then try and have some fun with us, okay? Smile a little." Rukia playfully pokes Yuzu's cheeks. "You know you want to." Yuzu waves her off, but can't resist smiling. "That's the spirit. Now let's find that elusive flower."  
>Rukia goes to join the twins in finding the secret flower. Yuzu joins in too and not surprisingly, they didn't find a single flower in the sands of the fort. After an hour or so of playing at the park, the twins got bored and hungry, so Yuzu once more hopped onto Rukia's back, and Rukia led the twins back to the Kurosaki house. The twins took no time to investigate the house while Rukia and Yuzu made some lunch. "So, uh... Do you look after Sogyo a lot, Rukia-nee?" She nods. "I offer every time they come to visit. Their presence is very stressful and distracting at times... Don't get me wrong though, the Captain loves them. Just he can't always handle them." Yuzu listens with great interest. "Don't they live with the Captain then? Do they stay with their mom or something?" Rukia looks thoughtful. "No... It's more complicated than that. See..." Rukia looks stuck for words, before she sighs. "Well, it's kinda like... I don't know... Sogyo is a part of the captain. But it's not that creepy... It's really hard to explain to someone like you." Yuzu looks confused. "Like me?" Rukia bites her lip. "Yeah. See, you don't understand our world, but…" Rukia pauses for a second, as an idea flickers through her eyes. She is still in soul form, so she reaches to her side and takes a real sword from her side and places it on the bench. "See this?" Yuzu nods, feeling uneasy about being so near a blade. Rukia motions to it as she speaks. "See, these blades... How should I say... Shinigami start by getting a plain blade, and as we become better shinigami, we imprint our soul on these blades and they become part of us. A source of power and like a soul mate... Do you understand?" Yuzu nods blankly. "I think so." Their conversation is interrupted when the twins gently pull at Rukia's sleeve. "Rukia, can we draw?" Rukia looks at Yuzu, and she points out some paper and pens on the table. Rukia proceeds to give the paper and pens to Sogyo. "Here, but try not to draw on everything, okay?" The twins smile and find a place to draw. "Okay!" Rukia looks at Yuzu blankly, forgetting where she was. "Uh? What do you know?" Yuzu giggles. "The blade is like a soul mate…" Rukia chuckles in response. "Oh, of course. Well, a while back, someone attacked Soul Society and did something to let our soul mates out of their blade form... If you understand." Yuzu nods, thinking it over before she answers. "Kinda like... Your blade is like a completely different person, but... they kinda live inside you?" Rukia nods. "Yeah... Something like that. But instead of those souls staying part of us, they left us and started going bad. Eventually we got our soul mates to become one with us again, but from that day on, some of them could still return to visit their masters. You know what I mean?" Yuzu looks surprised. "So wait... You're saying your soul mates turned evil and then good again... And some still visit their masters in their world. But if your soul mate is a blade, how does that work?<p>

Rukia frowns, trying to explain. "Everyone has a different blade and different powers. For example, my element is ice. The Captain, however, has different powers. It's what makes all the shinigami different, apart from skills. Our soul mate is a human or animal representation of us, our powers and soul. Our soul mate is our blade." Yuzu nods in understanding. "Like a diary thing, I understand... Only more useful. What does this have to do with Ukitake-taicho and Sogyo?" Rukia points to her blade. "Well, Sogyo no Kotowari is his soul mate... A representation of his soul, a part of the Captain. So he's kinda like their dad, but not really. You know what I mean?" Realisation hits Yuzu like a wall. "You mean... Those two kids... Seriously?" Rukia nods. "Its kinda funny I know..." Yuzu looks at the twins with wide eyes. "Wait.. If soul mates are representations of power and soul... I understand now why they look alike, but they are kids. How does that work?" Rukia giggles. "It's because of Ukitake-taicho's personality. He is kind and playful, yet he also seems innocent in a way, too. You would understand if you knew him better. But I've been part of his division for a hundred years now." Yuzu doesn't find it too surprising until she registers Rukia's age with shock. "You're a hundred years old?!" Rukia nods. "Yeah, souls don't age as quickly, and we have long lives. A hundred years isn't too long in Soul Society." She smiles, and Yuzu shakes it off. "Wow... That's... amazing. So how old are your Captain and Sogyo?" Rukia looks at the twins. "Uh... I don't actually know, but I think they are at least a thousand years old." Yuzu stares at the twins in shock. "They look like they are eight or something." Rukia smiles. "Well, our soul mates are as old as we are, so the saying 'looks can be deceiving' is true." Yuzu's thoughts wander to Jushiro "Is that why your captain is sick?" Rukia shakes her head. "No, Ukitake-taicho has been sick as long as I've known him and before that." Rukia sighs, and serves up the sandwiches that she and Yuzu had been making. Yuzu bites her lip, remembering Rukia's wedding night, feeling guilty. "That's... That's so sad... I'm sorry…" Rukia smiles gently. "Don't worry about it. Shall we eat?" Yuzu returns a small smile. "Sure. Let's go get Sogyo."


	7. Peanut butter sandwiches

**If i had been reading the chapters lately i would probably tell you things like this is going to be a cute chapter, but personally i dont like being told too much of the chapter before reading, so gomen for my really lame introductions, but i think i should just let you readers read as you want too, i mean it you guys im trying to please so hope im doing ok ^_^ despite my laziness..**

**bleach still does not belong to me -_- only the story**

* * *

><p>"What's this?" The twins asked with curiosity, while investigating a peanut butter sandwich. "It's called peanut butter. Don't you like it?" Yuzu replies, watching the twins. For a moment they look thoughtful, before trying some. "We like it. It's sticky, though." They answer back with peanut butter in their mouths, and Yuzu giggles. "Yes it is, isn't it?" Rukia watches with humour, remembering her first taste of peanut butter. Ichigo had asked her to try it, offering her a spoon of peanut butter and she did, of course. She had trouble getting rid of the taste because the peanut butter was sticky. The twins were undeterred and finished their lunch happily, and stayed quite content afterwards, still finding peanut butter in their mouths. It was another half an hour after lunch before they were ready to play again, and Yuzu borrowed her sister's soccer ball to play ball with Sogyo and Rukia. All four of them were just as bad at playing as each other, so it was a fair game and it tired Sogyo out quickly.<p>

The twins yawned and sat watching Yuzu and Rukia play for a while, before Rukia came over and sat down beside them. "Are you two okay?" The twins nod. "We are fine." Rukia smiles gently. "You two are tired, aren't you?" They nod once more. "We can't sleep here, though…" Rukia looks curious. "Why's that?" They look thoughtful before answering. "'Cause dad isn't here..." Rukia suddenly remembers a past conversation. She had walked into the office one day and found her captain sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, and doing his paperwork. The twins were curled up together at his side, sleeping peacefully. Rukia quietly approached and kneeled, whispering her message. "Uh, Kyouraku-taicho wants to see you, captain..." He nods, looking thoughtful, before replying quietly. "Tell him we'll meet up later, with my apologies." Rukia nods before giving a curious look at the twins. "Should I take them to bed, sir?" He shakes his head. "No, it's fine. They sleep better this way." Rukia nods in understanding. "Okay, please let me know if you need anything, sir." She smiles before leaving the office.

Rukia waves Yuzu over with a plan. "Yuzu, you think we can crash on the lounge for a while?" Yuzu nods. "Of course." Rukia takes the twins' hands and lifts them to their feet, before picking up one twin and motioning Yuzu to do the same. She follows suit and holds the other twin gently. The twins are a lot lighter then they look. They look at Rukia. "What are we doing?" She smiles and answers quietly. "You two need some sleep. It's been a big day." The twins don't reply. Rukia goes to sit on the lounge, and Yuzu puts her twin beside Rukia and the other. The twins hold hands before falling asleep almost instantly in Rukia's hold. Yuzu tiptoes away for a few minutes, and returns when the twins are definitely asleep. The twins sleep peacefully, still holding onto Rukia tightly as if they were afraid of letting go. Yuzu gently sits on another chair so as not to disrupt them, and whispers. "They don't seem like they're more than children..." Rukia nods in agreement. "It's amazing, really." Yuzu looks thoughtful. "They almost seem scared..." Rukia looks at Yuzu "I guess they are, kinda... Even in Soul Society, they don't venture too far from the captain. Being in different worlds would scare them." Yuzu nods. "I guess it would be pretty frightening... But why did they want to come here so bad, if they don't want to be far away from the captain?" Rukia looks thoughtful. "Well, they like you, and the captain said that both he and the twins trusted me with their lives." A proud blush crosses her features. "And plus, they're quite interested by humans." Yuzu nods and stays quiet. Rukia looks at the sleeping twins and smiles gently. "These little guys are proof that my captain has a pure heart..." Yuzu smiles at the adoration Rukia has for her captain. The afternoon passed slowly, and eventually Rukia fell asleep with the twins. Yuzu stayed up for a while before also falling asleep on her lounge.  
>When Yuzu woke up, it was late and the twins were still sleeping in peace while holding tightly onto Rukia, who was also still asleep as peacefully as the twins. Yuzu quietly got up to start on dinner, while watching the three so they weren't disturbed. Ichigo, Karin and Isshin were shooed out of the living room by Yuzu when they came in. Everyone could see the sleeping twins and Rukia, all in soul form. It was only Yuzu who couldn't when she hasn't eaten her sweets. In fact, the eventful day had the effects of the sweet wearing off quicker than usual, and their forms were fading slowly. Yuzu couldn't help but feel a bit depressed, but it couldn't be helped.<p>

By the time Yuzu had showered and gotten ready for bed, she couldn't see Rukia and the twins at all. So far, the captain hadn't come yet either. Worry had settled delicately in her chest as she wondered what was going on. For a few minutes she sat on her bed, not sure what she should do, before she remembered the bag of sweets she was given quite some time ago. Yuzu searched her drawer, and luckily found one left. After the familiar blurred vision, she raced downstairs quietly to find Rukia and the twins still sleeping. Yuzu smiled with relief, and that was when she heard a gentle knocking. Yuzu quietly slipped to the door and opened it, expecting Ukitake-taicho. She was a little disappointed for a second before surprise took over. Hitsuguya-taicho was there, dressed in jeans and a jacket, with a blue scarf around his neck. He was blushing slightly. "Good evening, Yuzu-san. Is Karin-san here?" Yuzu smiled. "Of course, Captain. Please come in. I'll get her." Toshiro nodded and took his shoes off before walking inside, while Yuzu raced upstairs quietly to get Karin. Karin seemed surprised, and rushed around getting ready, blushing deeply all the while. When Yuzu returned, Toshiro was looking at Rukia and the twins curiously. Yuzu approached him politely, and quietly asked if he would like a drink while he waited. He shook his head. "How long have Sogyo no Kotowari been here?" Yuzu looks at the twins. "Since this morning. Rukia-nee offered to babysit them with me." He nods silently, looking thoughtful before answering. "That explains a lot." Yuzu looks shy before asking her next question. "Have you seen Ukitake-taicho? He was supposed to be coming to pick them up tonight sometime…" Toshiro again looks thoughtful. "Ukitake-taicho was unreachable today. I heard that he took the day to rest, but I'm sure he will be around soon. Soul Society has slightly different times to here." Yuzu nods in relief. "Thank you, Captain..." He smiles gently. "Ukitake-taicho must trust you a lot to let the twins stay here, even if it was with Rukia." Yuzu blushes. "I wouldn't know..." Karin comes down stairs then, all dressed up and blushing. "Toshiro…" Toshiro smiles and approaches her to kiss her cheek. "Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Karin blushes even more. "Sure." Toshiro smiles, and then looks at Yuzu. "Ukitake-taicho should be here soon. Don't worry too much, okay, Yuzu?" With that, Toshiro takes Karin's hand and leads her out the front door. Yuzu giggles before sighing. "They are so cute together..." For a while it was quiet again, before yet another knock sounded from the hallway. Yuzu once more rushed to the door.

This time, Captain Ukitake was at the door, looking apologetic. "Sorry I'm late, Yuzu-san…" Yuzu shakes her head. "It's fine, Captain. I haven't had to do much, really. Rukia-nee is asleep with the twins... Oh, come in. I'll show you to them." Yuzu smiles and lets him in before closing the door behind him, and leading the captain to the living room. Jushiro looks slightly surprised. "You must have had a busy day, then..." Yuzu nods with a blush. "Yeah, we played outside for quite a while." Jushiro is quiet for a moment. "How long have they been sleeping?" Yuzu looks thoughtful before answering. "Since this afternoon." He smiles gently. "I think I'll leave them for a while, then." Yuzu nods, and then blushes slightly. "Would you like drink something, then? Coffee… Tea...?" Jushiro looks grateful. "Would you mind if I had some tea?" Yuzu smiles. "Not at all. Please come this way, Captain." Yuzu happily leads Jushiro to the kitchen and offers him a chair, which he takes thankfully.

After Yuzu makes him his tea, she leans on the counter. "How was your day, Captain?" Jushiro sips his tea before answering. "It was fine, I spent the day with my division today." He smiles. "It's been a while since I did so." Yuzu looks curious. "Were you working?" He shakes his head. "No, I actually took the day off. I watched the new recruits training today." Yuzu comes to sit on the chair beside the captain. "Training?" Jushiro chuckles. "Last month we received some thirty odd new students from the academy. So I watched those students train their melee skills. Their form wasn't too bad, either." He muses. Yuzu looks curious. "Melee is like fighting, right? Isn't it dangerous...?" Jushiro looks thoughtful. "It will be, in the wrong hands... But not in a training situation." Yuzu nods. "Do you still train, too?" Jushiro smiles. "I do, though not as often as before, and not at the division." Yuzu looks curious. "Why?" Jushiro gives a playful smile. "Because I'm a little shy." He muses. Yuzu doesn't believe it for a second, but holds her tongue. "Hitsuguya-taicho said that you have different times to here." Jushiro nods. "He is right. It was late afternoon when I left not long ago. If I had known how late it was getting here, I would have come sooner." He frowns, and Yuzu looks curious. "What's Soul Society like?" Jushiro looks thoughtful. "I don't really know how to explain it to you in a way that you would understand. It's like Japan, but the way it was a long, long time ago." Yuzu looks confused, but nods. Jushiro finishes his tea. "I suppose I should get going. Thank you once more for your hospitality, Yuzu-san." He smiles and places his cup on the table, before going to kneel beside Rukia and the twins. He gently strokes their backs so they stir and let go of Rukia, enough to let him pick them up. The twins, realising who it is, hold on tight to the captain as the tattoo on Rukia's hand vanishes. Jushiro kisses their heads before they disappear into thin air, while Yuzu watches in amazement. Rukia wakes up with a yawn and jumps, seeing her captain. "Ukitake-taicho..." He smiles and offers her a hand, helping her up. "Good evening, Kuchiki-san." Rukia blushes slightly, noticing the tattoo was gone. "Sorry I was asleep…" He waves it off. "Thank you for today. I'm really grateful." He bows his head, and she blushes before looking stubborn. "It's fine, Captain… You work too hard as it is, so you deserve this." He chuckles. "I suppose then I'll let you have your time now, then. I'll see you soon, Kuchiki-san." He gets up and bows his head to Yuzu, before letting himself out.


	8. Friends in high places

**i am bending alot! of soul society rules and stuff in this story, im all for keeping to the rules but the role play this story is based on by no means followed the rules so naturally this doesn't, hope you guys dont mind too much **

**bleach belongs to kubo tite**

* * *

><p>Over the reach of a few months, jushiro would drop in often, most often every two to three weeks, and sogyo whom adored the human world and playing with rukia and yuzu grew very familiar with the kurosaki family, captain ukitake also became familiar with the family but not as much, he seemed very firm in spending as little time as possible in the human world outside of what was polite. Yuzu's curiousity of soul society only became more pronounced each visit, abd finally she nervously asked the captain if there was a way she could see soul society.<p>

'Captain ukitake sir.. Can I go with you to soul society one day?...' Yuzu was blushing nervously, jushiro looked surprised then thoughtful 'most likely not yuzu-San... Soul society is no place for the living' yuzu bites back her disappointment 'I see.. Thank you captain ukitake...' The twins whom on this occasion decided to go back with jushiro hand in hand looks at him 'ichi-kun can go...' Jushiro sighs 'you two know ichigo-kun is different..' Yuzu nods and bows her farewell and goes up to her room, rukia whom was hiding around the corner watches yuzu go and approaches her captain 'we could go and see Urahara-San..' Jushiro is quiet for a moment then looks at her answering quietly 'you know that's not the issue don't you..' She bites her lip nodding...' Is there anything...' The twins look thoughtful 'what if we kept an eye on her for you dad' jushiro shakes his head 'i'd still have to get permission' he looks thoughtful 'I doubt Central would allow it..' Rukia sighs before suddenly looking hopeful 'does Central have to know?' Jushiro sighs looking thoughtful 'i can get in trouble for not telling them.. However no.. But also.. Yuzu-San still can't see us can she..' Rukia shakes her head 'no.. I guess that would complicate things..' Jushiro nods 'that is easy enough to counteract though..' He looks at the twins then rukia 'we will see you when you return to duty, in a few days' he smiles gently, rukia nods 'of course' with that, Jushiro excuses himself leaving for soul society.

Jushiro had been expecting yuzu to ask at any point, the question didn't surprise him too much, but he knew he would have to arrange a lot to allow her to visit soul society, however the thought intrigued him, inoue-San had come to soul society with permission to train, it of course was under different circumstances, what would he have to say to convince yuzu to be able to come. Upone returning to soul society, sogyo looks up at Jushiro 'are you going to try?' Jushiro sigh 'I don't know..' The twins look thoughtful 'it would be cool for yuzu-San to visit us...' Jushiro nods 'I am curious the effect soul society would have on her.. Being ichigo-kuns sister..' The twins smile 'she could play with us' Jushiro looks at them 'it depends on what game...' Sogyo giggles 'we won't play hurting games with her, promise' Jushiro looks at them for a moment before sighing, he was tired 'I need to get home.. I'll decide tomorrow' the twins nod and vanish 'goodnight' he nods letting his hands fall to his side before flash stepping to ugendo. Upon arrival he showers before sitting on his bed and drying his hair and falling asleep comfortable in bed.

The next day Jushiro was up early and leaving his home refreshed, however he went straight to central 46, Jushiro hated central 46, he believed it to be a biased system but didn't question it, not even he had that power. Soon he was under their eyes 'jushiro ukitake? What is it you request?' He looks straight ahead 'I request to bring ichigo kurosaki's sister to soul society, I believe she may benefit from the experience' Central 46 gives no indication 'what benefits? Would you be responsible for her.. Could handle that responsibly' Jushiro nods 'I will keep her under my jurisdiction and she will cause no issue to seritei, I believe we may be able to understand ichigo kurosaki though his sister..' Central 46 stay quiet mumbling for a moment 'your request is granted, you are responsible for your actions and those of ichigo's sister, as such you will be punished if anything happens, if it goes well then you have no issues' Jushiro nods 'of course, thank you for your consideration I will arrange the transfer' he bows his head before excusing himself and leaving central with a sigh, now he had a lot to organise, he goes straight to his division and sits in his office writing a report before calling rukia, rukia answers instantly even though she is on vacation 'rukia Kuchiki speaking of thirteenth division' Jushiro smiles 'kuchiki-San, so formal on vacation..' Rukia seems surprised 'captain.. Are you ok?' He answers back with quiet humor 'I am fine, don't worry, I just wanted to ask a favour of you' rukia listens 'of course' Jushiro continues 'would you mind escorting yuzu-San to soul society on your way back? I have made the arrangements for you so that you can' rukia seems surprised but happy 'is it ok to do so?' Jushiro chuckles 'yes, I asked central, my curiosity seems to have won in this matter, you should bring yuzu-San to the division, I will take care of her after that' rukia sounds happy 'should I warn her?' He smiles listening 'yes, I will be sending you some medicine that yuzu-San has to take the night before, warning is best for this matter, thank you for your assistance, I'm sorry to make you do this for me' he sounds apolegetic and rukia giggles 'no problem, thank you captain, yuzu will be pleased' with that Jushiro ends the call pleased and moves onto the next matter, where she will stay.

Rukia was buzzing and goes to find yuzu 'oh yuzu.. Where are you?' Yuzu looks up from her tv program 'yes rukia?' Rukia sits next to her looking smug 'guess what?' Yuzu looks suspious 'what?' Rukia smiles 'my captain arranged for you to come back to soul society with me' yuzu freezes before a huge smile replaces her shock 'SERIOUSLY?' Rukia nods with a giggle 'of course, I would never lie' yuzu hugs her tight 'that's amazing, oh my god.. When? Should I start getting ready?' Rukia hugs back 'tomorrow I'm heading back, I can't be late, you won't need anything, captain ukitake is looking after all that for you' yuzu is positively beaming 'your captain is the best! Wait.. He said I couldn't, what changed?' Rukia smiles 'he went to the higher ups, he said he was curious about what would happen' just then rukia looks to her side and puts her hand to the air before grabbing something, yuzu whim couldn't see rukia recieve a hell butterfly Just looks at her confused when a pill appears in her hands 'here, this is for you' yuzu looks confused 'did you just get that from mid air?' Rukia laughs 'no, I got it from a hell butterfly, it's from the captain who told me you had to take this' yuzu still doesn't understand but smiles 'oh, what does it do?' Rukia looks thoughtful 'we'll it looks like an emergency reiatsu pill, only for you it would help you see spirits. Yuzu looks excited 'really?!' Rukia nods 'so you should take this, you may need to rest a bit after you do, that's why you need to take it tonight' yuzu nods and takes the pill slipping it into her mouth, it has no taste, rukia nods 'alright, now you should get ready for bed, it's gonna be a big day for you tomorrow' yuzu nods with a smile 'thank you rukia' with that yuzu arranges her bedtime and soon falls asleep, her reiatsu increases a little over night, just enough to give her the ability to see spirits, nothing more.


	9. Chapter 9

**getting really over having to type this over and over.. _'whining very much like shunsui'_ bleach still does not belong to me, nor will it ever T.T only the story..**

* * *

><p>The next morning rukia was up early but didn't actually emerge from ichigo's bedroom until she had to go, yuzu was ready by that time and super excited, she had forced herself to eat despite not feeling hungry, yuzu was however surprised when she saw rukia straight off the bat, she didn't need to eat a sweet to see rukia in her shinigami form when she walks down stairs, rukia notices straight away her reiatsu had changed but not dangerously, that was a good sign, rukia drops down beside yuzu 'back to work.. I'm kinda looking forward to it' she smiles had looks at yuzu 'I'll be taking you to my division, so you can see where I work, actually, I'll probably put you in a uniform so you don't stand out' she looks thoughtful, yuzu looks excited 'I can't wait to see soul society, it's going to be amazing' rukia giggles and stands 'well you ready to go?' Yuzu nods standing 'of course, I've left a note for everyone' rukia nods 'right, then follow me' she takes out a phone looking device and sends a message before walking outside and pulling out her blade, yuzu stands back while rukia seems to turn her blade like a key, the rectangle doors appear and open before the round doors do, two hell butterflies fly out delicately and comes to flap begins rukia and yuzu. Yuzu just watches in amazement, rukia watches with humour 'come, they are prepared to let you come through' yuzu nods excited and follows rukia through the doors to find herself in a dark place, the wall seemed to made of something that looked like tar, it was frozen in place though 'rukia? What is the wall made of?' Rukia looks 'it's made of something called restrictive current, if you get caught in it you can get lost in here, it catches anyone, or thing that isn't ment to be here, for you to come here we have to freeze the current, it takes a lot of effort for a human to get through here' yuzu smiles 'all this is for me?' Rukia nods 'my captain has a lot of power of the gates, he is the one that organised your coming' yuzu blushes 'that's amazing..' The two were approaching a light and as it got bigger, they stepped out into seritei, yuzu was immediately stunned. The doors closed behind them with a rush of wind and yuzu looks behind her seeing the huge doors, looks amazed once more 'is that where we came from?' Rukia nods 'yes, this is the main point of entry into the real world, from this gate, your entry in the real world is controlled, it keeps track of all the souls that pass through' yuzu spins and looks out over seritei 'this place is so big.. How do you find your way?' Rukia giggles 'it's hard once your new but not once you know where your going' yuzu smiles 'so where are we going?' Rukia looks over and points to an area of buildings 'over there, that is thirteen divisions area, my division I should say, we have to go through a few divisions first though, don't worry though, I'll carry you'. All of a sudden three soul reapers appear 'kuchiki, captain ukitake requested these be given to you' one of the soul reapers give her a bag, rukia accepts it with a nod 'thank you everyone' they nod an vanish once more and rukia starts walking to a nearby building 'come yuzu' yuzu catches up 'ok, I'm coming, I don't want to get lost..' Rukia giggles and hands her the bag 'I'd find you, don't worry, now I think I'll have to show you how to put this on' yuzu looks inside seeing the uniform 'oh.. Uh.. I think so... It looks confusing...' Rukia motions her inside and helps her put on the uniform, soon yuzu was looking respectable in her own uniform, though admittedly the uniform was fairly heavy and it seems like if she tried flapping, her sleeves would allow her to fly, rukia laughed when she said that, rukia looks satisfied and kneels 'hop on my back' yuzu does as told 'are you going to flash step?' Rukia nods 'it's the quickest way' yuzu tightens her hold and rukia stands taking off, the world became a blur accept the few seconds she took to land on a roof or hard surface so she could flash step again. After a few minutes age stops and with a blur, a woman appeared beside her, yuzu recognized her to be rangiku-San from the wedding, she wore the black uniform with a long pink scarf around her shoulders, her breasts were covered rather scarcely and from her waist hung what looked like a badge with a flower and the number ten. She smiles at rukia 'kuchiki-San, are you back?' Rukia nods with a smile 'yes, I'm heading back now' rangiku looks at yuzu recognising her 'yuzu-San?' Yuzu blushes and nods, rukia looks at yuzu 'she is a visitor this time' rangiku looks surprised then smiles 'ah, that's sweet, are you looking after her?' Rukia shakes her head 'no, ukitake taicho requested she comeback with me, I am only escorting her' rangiku giggles 'has taicho taken liking too her? I knew he liked children...' Rukia stops her with a blush 'sogyo no kotowari is the reason for her visit, don't make up rumours about my taicho' rangiku nods 'ok ok, but sogyo no kotowari? They still visit?' Rukia nods 'it's stressful for ukitake taicho at times.' Rangiku nods in understanding 'poor taicho, but those two are adorable' she giggles, the conversation is interrupted by another arrival, toshiro. Toshiro was wearing his black uniform only he wore a sleeveless Haori and his zanpakuto was strapped to his back with a star clip at his front and a green ribbon, he still looked totally adorable.<p>

'Matsumoto! What are you doing here?' She looks at him innocently pointing to rukia 'I was wondering if Kuchiki-San was returning and who she was carrying..' He looks over before looking back at his lt 'get back to the office... I'm not doing your paperwork again...' She pouts before nodding 'yes taicho' and then she disappears with a blur,. Toshiro sighs then approaches rukia 'why do you have kurosaki's sister with you?' Rukia nods with respect 'an order from ukitake taicho sir, she will be visiting for a little taicho' Hitsuguya nods before blushing slightly 'how is Karin-San?' Rukia smiles gently 'she misses you, she told me to give you this' rukia takes a letter from her sleeve and hands it to toshiro, he takes it 'thank you Kuchiki-San' he looks at yuzu 'take care while you are here yuzu-San.. Seritei can be a dangerous place' yuzu nods 'of course taicho' he looks at them one more time before also flash stepping away, rukia also continues flash stepping until She lands on the tiled grounds in front of a huge set of gates, they had the symbol of thirteenth division on them in black clearly marking the divisions borders. Rukia lets yuzu down and starts walking, yuzu quickly walks beside her as not to get lost, the doors open to let them into the division and rukia leads yuzu through the maze of halls and passageways to finally arrive at the captains office, marked appropriately with the division number on his door, That was when yuzu started to get nervous.

Rukia gives Hera comforting smile before knocking on the door 'excuse me, rukia Kuchiki reporting in sir' the quiet voice of the captain answers her 'enter'. Rukia nods and slides open the door entering the office alongside yuzu and kneels in front of his desk, yuzu follows suit nervously. Jushiro was sitting behind his desk with a perfect posture writing something quick and neat, he didn't seem overly imposing, yet he still demanded respect. Rukia smiles at him 'taicho, I bring yuzu kurosaki at your request' he looks up gently 'so I see, was your trip difficult?' Rukia shakes her head 'no sir, it was fine' yuzu stays quiet not sure how she should act, Jushiro smiles gently 'I'm glad.. To be honest I was a little worried...' Rukia smiles playfully 'that doesn't surprise me, but you had no need to sir' Jushiro chuckles 'I guess your right' he looks at yuzu 'yuzu-San, how are you feeling?' Yuzu blushes and smiles 'I'm fine sir, I am well' he nods and continues 'are you enjoying your time so far?' Yuzu nods 'of course.. It's all new to me sir, it's a little overwhelming almost' Jushiro smiles 'yes, I understand that, seritei is a rather large place when your new to it, don't worry though, you are perfectly safe here' the words send relief through yuzu 'thank you sir' Jushiro looks at rukia 'would you mind standing in for me today Kuchiki-San?' Rukia nods and stands 'of course sir, is there anything i need to worry about in your stead?' Jushiro shakes his head 'no, it's just general business today, I don't wish to work you too hard on your first day back, I have most of everything finished' rukia nods 'thank you sir, will you be going home for today?' He nods 'yes, I will be arranging yuzu-sans accommodations, she is under my hand while she is here' rukia nods in understanding 'then make sure to rest today sir, take your time' he smiles and stands 'of course' he looks out the window 'it's a nice day, I will take advantage of it' rukia offers her hand to yuzu and helps her up 'you will be staying with the taicho until I return you to the real world, treat him nicely' she smiles playfully 'and don't be nervous' she leans in to whisper playfully 'he is a little tricky but mostly a big teddy, he won't scare you' Jushiro looks at her suspiously 'what rumours are you telling my guest?' Rukia smiles innocently 'nothing sir' he sighs looking at her untrusting 'sure.. Well I'll be off now' he walks past ruffling rukia's hair playfully before going to the door and looking at yuzu gently 'come with me yuzu-San' yuzu nods and follows him with a blush 'of course' rukia sits where her captain was taking up a serious look and investigating the paperwork there.

Jushiro looks at yuzu 'you know.. You look like you belong here while wearing that uniform' yuzu blushes 'is that so? I had to get rukia's help to wear it' Jushiro chuckles 'it can be difficult for someone new to them' yuzu nods watching the captain, he wasn't much different to when she saw him in the real world, in fact she was a little relieved. She also thought that perhaps it was the fact that he was a captain, but he had an air of grace and nobility about him, only it was also kind. He was approachable, Jushiro led yuzu to a quiet part of the division, some gardens and a small pond where there surrounding some buildings, yuzu looked at their beauty with admiration while following the captain. Jushiro led her to a room that looked very much like living quarters, only there was meant to only be one person here, there was a lone bed and some storage spaces where what appeared to be uniforms sat, there was also a small kitchen like area and the room had the potential to open right up as several of the doors were able to fold open, the room now was darker though and Jushiro didn't bother changing that. Jushiro neatly slips his Haori off his shoulders and hangs it neatly on the wall beside several other Haori's, then he turns to yuzu 'would you mind waiting here a moment?' Yuzu shakes her head 'of course not sir..' He looks apolegetic before going to leave 'I will return shortly' yuzu watches him go before looking around, at first she just stands there looking around, her eyes hover over the Haori's and admittedly she wants to investigate it, finally her curiousity wins and she timidly walks over to touch the Haori, it felt like silk, soft and nice, it was white apart from the black thirteen on the back and the inside of it was red, yuzu didn't notice Jushiro return being as quiet as he was, he easily walks behind her and with a playful smile says 'boo' yuzu jumps looking at him apolegetic and worried 'I'm sorry, forgive me' Jushiro kneels down smiling gently 'calm down, you did nothing' his eyes strike her silent and calm her, the smile makes her blush 'I've been told those coats are only given to captains..' Jushiro nods 'it's true, only captains are permitted to wear them' yuzu looks at them and Jushiro watching her notices 'you seem fascinated by them' yuzu nods with a blush 'why do you have so many?' Jushiro looks thoughtful 'mine often get dirty, not as often damaged but it does happen as well' Jushiro smiles playfully 'would you like to try one on?' Yuzu blushes 'oh.. I shouldn't..' Jushiro takes one down and puts in on her shoulders and sits looking at her 'you know, it almost suits you better then me' yuzu blushes deeper, though the Haori seemed heavy on her shoulders, unnaturally heavy for what it was made of 'it seems heavier then it looks.. Why is that?' Jushiro smiles 'I believe it's heavy because of what it stands for... Wearing means you have to lead a whole division.. Everything is on your head' yuzu looks at him 'all that would make anything heavy..' Jushiro nods 'that's true' yuzu slides the Haori off and holds it in her hands 'it feels wonderful though' she smiles a little' he chuckles taking it back gently 'yes, I will agree, I always feel better wearing it.. Oh, I almost forgot' he gives her a bag 'I borrowed these for you' yuzu takes the bad and looks in to see several things that looked like kimono, only they seemed to belong to someone much richer as they had gold and silver thread through them, she looks at Jushiro 'are you sure I can use these.. They are so...' Jushiro nods 'of course, I don't want you looking too different to everyone else, that might put you in danger' then he stands hanging his Haori once more and looks at her gently 'would you like to walk or flash step home, I would have you carry you if we flash step' yuzu blushes with a nod 'how long is it to walk?' Jushiro looks thoughtful 'at least half an hour, flash step is only3-4 steps in a hurry' yuzu looks surprised 'really?' He nods with a chuckle 'I never hurry though' yuzu smiles a little 'I guess we should flash step.. It would save a walk..' Jushiro nods 'you don't mind bring carried by me?' Yuzu shakes her head 'no sir' he gently leans down to pick yuzu up in a princess hold, causing her to blush again, she gently holds onto his uniform realising he was rather tall, Jushiro closes the door behind him and walks out to the garden before flash stepping, the world once more blurring except when he stopped.

They came to a stop beside a lake and yuzu was let down gently, on top of the lake was a small house, a bridge led to the building, it was quite a pretty sight. Jushiro walks over to the bridge crossing it, he seemed happier here, yuzu realised he was leaving without her and quickly catches up, upon getting inside, the building was evidently lived in more often, it seemed more personalised, the bed was instead in what seemed like the living room, small cupboards hid most likely clothing or stuff and what looked like keepsakes sat on top of them, there was a small room to one side that was evidently a kitchen area, and also another smaller room which seemed empty accept for a bed and more cabinets, it was simple yet it seemed like the kind of place that would suit The captain. Jushiro walks into the bedroom and closes the door, returning in a few minutes wearing a simple gown, he then looks at yuzu 'this will be your room' he motions to the bedroom 'the conditions for you to come here were that you were not to cause any trouble to the seritei, you will be with me or sogyo at all times.. This is also so we can protect you' she nods with a blush 'of course, thank you taicho..' Jushiro nods 'you don't have to call me by rank here yuzu-San' she blushes again 'yes.. Ukitake-San..' He smiles and goes to the back door, opening it lets in Some light and fresh air, it also reveals a little verandah which he sits cross legged on 'I will let you get used to your place here' yuzu nods 'thank you' Jushiro looks over the water before closing his eyes like he was meditating, yuzu walks quietly to the bedroom, it was a small room that seemed more like storage then anything but it was defiantly supposed to be the bedroom, she wondered why Jushiro seemed to sleep In the living room, she opens the windows and looks at the view of the river, it flowed gently under the house and on into the distance, yuzu smiles 'kawaii..' After a moment she looks around again before putting the bag on the bed and pulling out its contents, yuzu looks stunned when she pulls out several kimono, all of them fit for queens or someone rich, she wouldn't be able to afford something like this if she tried saving up, she suddenly feels like just touching then will make them dirty and let's them fall from her hands 'this is.. Is he really..' She stares at them amazed 'I.. I don't think I can wear these.. What if I ruined them..' She sighs 'just who is this person..' Yuzu gently folds up the kimono and placed them beside the bed delicately, afraid to taint them and stands to walk out of the room quietly, looking around closer she noticed that there was an awful lot of medical equipment in the room, medicine, towels and such, there was also a stand where a blade in sheath sat, it had a dark red hilt decorated simply, the guard was rectangle, it seemed like a normal katana, yet it was one of the most beautiful things she had seen here yet, the blade was obviously looked after and seemed priceless, without realising it she had reached out to touch the hilt in her admiration, Jushiro looks over at her having being told by sogyo 'yuzu-San?' She immediately jumps looking at him with a deep blush 'yes!' Jushiro looks at the blade then her 'you seem to have taken an interest in my zanpakuto' she blushes looking at the blade 'uh.. It's amazing.. It's so pretty..' Yuzu then realises that she must have been pretty loud 'd-did I interrupt you? I'm sorry..' Jushiro shakes his head 'no, I knew you were there all along' yuzu blushes deeper 'oh.. Wait.. How?' Jushiro smiles 'I'm just good at sensing people, though admittedly sogyo no kotowari told me that you were staring..' Yuzu looks shocked and looks around 'what?' Jushiro watches her 'they are at home, calm child..' He smiles gently, yuzu looks nervous 'ok.. I'm sorry... I'm just.. Confused I guess..' Jushiro looks thoughtful then motions to the blade on the stand 'would you mind bringing me my blade?' Yuzu looks unsure but nods gently lifting the blade off its stand, it was unexpectedly heavy, she carried it like it was a precious stone. Jushiro takes it from her gently 'I'm supposing you don't understand the zanpakuto... Should I explain to you child?' Yuzu sits next to him nervously but curiosity flickers through her features, Jushiro smiles gently and sets the blade in his lap before ruffling her hair 'calm, you are not in trouble here, your perfectly safe' yuzu blushes again but something in his eyes calms her, Jushiro continues 'this blade is my zanpakuto, it's name is sogyo no kotowari.. And you have met sogyo before, I'm sure you remember them' yuzu remembers the twins and looks at the blade in surprise 'are you saying..' Jushiro lifts the blade 'this is sogyo no kotowari's blade form, they live in this blade, so yes, they are the same' yuzu looks shocked 'so I've been playing with a blade?' Jushiro chuckles 'yes, they quite enjoy playing with you too, they are quite fond of games' yuzu looks at the blade 'I believe rukia once told you of our zanpakuto, she called them our soul mates' yuzu nods remembering the conversation 'rukia told me that you seemed to understand the concept, so I will tell you this.. This blade is part of my soul, it lives, suffers and dies beside me, this is the same with all zanpakuto, though all zanpakuto I of course change with their masters' the sogyo twins appear beside their master with big smiles, looking innocent as ever. Jushiro looks at them with a smile 'these two charming boys, are my powers manifested as a soul' yuzu pales suddenly seeing the adorable children as very dangerous.. The twins nods and hug Jushiro tight, Jushiro hugs them back happily then looks at yuzu 'you seem to understand' yuzu nods with a blush 'that's why you all look similar right?' Jushiro nods 'most likely' sogyo looks at yuzu curiously 'are you afraid of blades?' Yuzu looks surprised at the question 'well.. Not really...' Sogyo giggles 'you carried us like you were afraid to drop us or get cut.. So gentle' Jushiro looks at them 'I think she just wanted to be careful' one of the twins jumps on jushiros back 'we are strong, we won't break' Jushiro chuckles 'I know, but yuzu-San doesn't, be nice' yuzu blushes, it seemed really weird that they were so close, someone like Jushiro being so kind to a tool used to kill people. In fact, in general Jushiro seemed like someone who perhaps wasn't suited to being a soul reaper... Could he actually kill anything? Yuzu spaces out watching Jushiro happily talk to sogyo who had made themselves comfortable in jushiros lap and beside him.


	10. Chapter 10

**only two more chapters, and then my apologies minna, you will have to be a little patient, bat at least there's enough to entertain you a little :3 bleach still does not belong to me...**

* * *

><p>After a while, it seemed that yuzu had fallen asleep watching the captain, she later found herself in bed with no idea how she got there. When she got up the twins were sitting by themselves laughing, talking with each other, sensing yuzu they look over as she comes out of her room 'yuzu-San, did you sleep well?' She nods 'yeah.. When did I fall asleep?' They giggle 'when you spaced out, you just fell over. Fell over like a log' she blushes 'oh.. Sorry..' They smile 'dad put you too bed, he said its cause you aren't used to soul society yet.. And being beside us would be hard too...' The twins seem to be half talking to each other and half to yuzu, each finishing each other's sentences, yuzu looks confused 'being beside you.. What do you mean..' The twins smile and stand up approaching her 'our powers are limited in the real world, but not here, though we can control our reiatsu, it's still higher then your used too' Jushiro walks into the room then, he had changed and was during his hair with a rowel 'yuzu-San? Are you rested...' Yuzu looks at Jushiro with a blush 'yes.. I'm sorry..' He waves it off gently sitting on his bed 'it's fine, are you hungry?' Sogyo immediately drops down next to Jushiro, yuzu suddenly realises she is hungry, though wonders why.. 'Yes.. I thought souls couldn't get hungry though..' Jushiro shakes his head 'souls only get hungry if they use their reiatsu, a soul reaper needs to eat to remain healthy.. Where as someone from outside rukongai will have no need to eat' he looks at her thoughtfully 'I expected you to need to eat at least a little.. But it still surprises me a little' yuzu looks surprised 'whys that?' He makes a motion to the twins and they stand and walk into the kitchen 'because I wasn't sure exactly what would happen to your soul when you took that medicine.. I knew your reiatsu would increase.. But not much more then that..' Yuzu nods 'oh..' She looks after the twins 'so.. Sogyo... How can they stay out here like this? Is it because of the zanpakuto rebellion that rukia told me about?' Jushiro finishes drying his hair and with a hand flicks it over his shoulder in a fairly feminine way and runs his hand through it, it seemed like he had just washed it, he looks at yuzu 'yes, somehow the zanpakuto Learned the ability and well.. Kept coming back..' Yuzu looks at him 'can the zanpakuto use their powers..' He nods 'yes, sogyo is actually quite dangerous' yuzu pales 'really?' Jushiro smiles 'yes, though your safe, they don't disobey me anymore' yuzu sighs with relief, Jushiro motions for her to sit beside him, she quietly sits next to him 'could I borrow your hand for a moment?' Yuzu blushes and lets him take her hand 'of course..' Jushiro lets her hand go after a moment 'thank you, I'm rather surprised by your ability.. I think your similar to your brother' yuzu looks curious 'my brother? What do you mean?' He smiles gently 'you adjust to spiritual pressure well, it's a good ability to have'.<p>

Sogyo then returned from the kitchen carrying two plates, placing one in front of yuzu, the other in front of Jushiro before sitting once more at jushiros other side, the plates held a number of rice balls, and the twins happily take one each from jushiro's plate before Jushiro himself takes one 'thank you sogyo' yuzu took a rice ball from her plate and brought it to her mouth, the rice ball was surprisingly sweet, but nice, she wondered if the captain preferred sweet over savoury. The twins try not to make a mess but unfortunately they still manage to drop rice onto their clothes, not onto jushiros bed luckily, Jushiro didn't seem to mind the mess they made, he looks at yuzu 'do you like this?' Yuzu nods 'yes, it's sweet.. Usually I make them different though...' The twins giggle 'dad made these, he loves sweet things' Yuzu looks surprised 'you really made these ukitake-San?' He nods 'yes, I can do a few things like this' yuzu smiles 'so you like sweets, really?' Jushiro blushes a little 'yeah..' Yuzu giggles 'I always wondered why you gave me sweets to see you' Jushiro chuckles 'I often carry them around for myself, but since they are from soul society, they acted like medicine anyway, so you could temporarily see us, though now you have no need for them' yuzu looks curious 'why do you carry sweets around' the twins giggle 'he likes to give them to Hitsuguya-San' Jushiro quickly cuts them off 'also yachiru-San likes to visit..' Yuzu giggles 'I see, oh, yachiru is the little girl with pink hair right? At the wedding' Jushiro nods 'yes, she is quite a handful when she visits' the twins cuddle together happily at Jushiro's side and he put an arm around them both, the twins sigh and seem to fall asleep happily, Jushiro looks at yuzu 'I hope you are enjoying your time here yuzu-San'. Yuzu blushes and nods 'yes, I'm having fun, it's all new though..' Jushiro looks thoughtful 'tomorrow I will be returning to my division, you will have to come with, unfortunately I have a meeting and I will have to leave you in Kuchiki-sans hands.. My apologies' yuzu shakes her head 'it's fine ukitake-San' Jushiro looks outside, the sun was setting and it was near night now 'would you mind doing a favour for me?' Yuzu nods 'no, what is it?' He points to a table across the room 'would you mind giving me the comb sitting on the desk over there' he looks at the twins 'it seems I'm incapacitated' yuzu giggles and stands to walk over and pick up the comb, noticing again the medical equipment before returning to the captains side and handing him the comb 'of course' Jushiro shifts slightly and pulls his hair over his shoulder and combs it straight once more, yuzu watches quietly, she secretly admired his hair 'won't it get messy in sleep though?' He looks thoughtful 'yes, but it's much easier in the morning if I make it neat now' yuzu nods in understanding, she herself had shorter hair so she couldn't really relate, she stands and picks up the empty plates and goes to the kitchen, cleaning the dishes out of habit. When she returns to the living room, Jushiro had shifted the twins gently, he looks at yuzu 'I apologise for my rudeness, but for now, I have to sleep..' He looks apolegetic but now he mentioned it, he did look rather tired, yuzu nods 'it's fine, I will go to bed shortly myself ukitake-San, sleep well' Jushiro nods slipping into his bed beside the twins and cuddling them close, the twins smiled a little in sleep as he did, yuzu quietly goes to her own room and soon she could hear the gentle sounds of sleep from the neighbouring room, yuzu hops into her bed once more, the light of the moon shine in through her windows by now and the quiet sounds of night from outside gently lulled her to sleep once more.

_(Dream)  
>She opened he eyes to a beautiful morning, the birds were singing and the sun was bright I'm her eyes, yuzu sits up in her bed and yawns and her door opens, it took her a second to realise that this room was not her own but I fact the room ukitake-San was lending her, only the person who entered her room was not whom she expected, her prince walked into the room instead, he wore the baby blue garments that sogyo wore almond with the hat only the man was a teenager, he smiled gently and came to sit down on the end of her bed, he washing a breakfast tray and say it on her lap 'here darling, eat this, you will feel better' yuzu is blushing bright red and stumbled out a thank you, starting to eat slowly, she watches him lovingly 'I'm lucky to have you..' The teen chuckles 'lucky? I am lucky for having such a beautiful princess to myself' he takes his hand placing it under her chin lifting her lips to his and he kisses her gently, yuzu blushes deeply kissing back 'I love you..'<em>

And that's where she woke up with a start realising she was kissing nothing.. She hides her face in embarrassment, it was still dark so after she had calmed, she eventually fell asleep once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleach is property of Kubo Tite... and woah, running out of library time.. crap!**

* * *

><p>Jushiro woke up with the sunrise like usual, he had an amazing sleep and sogyo was still asleep beside him, he gently gets up careful not to disturb them and goes to the kitchen to get a drink and take his morning meds before his tea, once he sets the tea on, Jushiro changes into his black shikasho and returns just as his tea is ready and settles on the verandah to enjoy his tea, the clean scent of water and a new morning along with tea was the best way to wake up every morning. Sogyo soon woke up as well but after hugging Jushiro, they returned to their blade. Jushiro allows yuzu to sleep until he has combed his hair and was otherwise ready to go, he quietly enters her room and gently touches her shoulder 'yuzu-San, forgive my rudeness, you need to get up'. Yuzu stirs with a sigh and looks at the captain half asleep, once again forgetting she wasn't at home, she jumps seeing hum 'taicho..' Ukitake chuckles gently 'yes?' She blushes embarrassed 'do I need to get up now?' He nods gently 'if you wish you may sleep at thirteenth again, I just need to get you there too start with' yuzu nods with a yawn 'ok, I will get up now' he nods and leaves the room pouring another cup of tea for himself while waiting for yuzu to wake a little, she had fallen asleep in her uniform and forgotten to wash, yuzu eventually gets up after a few minutes after cleaning up her hair, this was much earlier then she usually got up, she was a little zombie like. Jushiro offers her some tea but she politely refuses, Jushiro finishes his tea and cleans up before gently picking up yuzu to her agreement and carrying her to thirteenth once more. Upon arriving at the division yuzu recognises the same place they left yesterday, upon being put down she looks at the captain 'taicho.. Where is this? This seems like a different part of your division..' He nods 'it's my quarters, I don't stay here much though, I prefer ugendo..' Yuzu nods in understanding and follows the captain to his room, he turns to her 'if you wish you may rest here for a little, I will have Kuchiki-San keep an eye on you' yuzu despite being awake still wasn't very alert and the idea seems promising, she nods gratefully 'thank you taicho.. But how will rukia know I'm up' he walks over to the wall pointing out at rope 'pull this rope, it will alert anyone in the office of your awakening' yuzu nods in understanding 'thank you.. Are you going to work now?' The captain nods slipping on one of his haori's over his uniform, they had been cleaned last night for him 'I have a meeting to attend' yuzu nods and smiles 'good luck taicho' he smiles back 'thank you yuzu-San, take care today ok' he quietly leaves the room and shuts the door behind him, his quiet steps soon fade to nothing and yuzu sits on the bed and lays down, she quickly falls back into sleep.<p>

When yuzu woke once more, the sun was high in the sky, she guessed it was about 8-9ish, there was something that looked like a clock but she didn't understand how to read it. Upon investigation of the room, she found more medical equipment and a bathroom which she used to clean up. When she was finished, she rang the bell on the wall, rukia knocked on the door within minutes 'Kuchiki rukia speaking, may I enter?' Yuzu blushes answering, she wasn't expecting such a formal reaction 'come in' rukia opens the door and enters giving yuzu and smile 'good morning yuzu, I see your awake now' yuzu nods 'yeah.. Taicho let me use his quarters..' Rukia laughs gently 'he told me, did he get up too early for your liking?' Yuzu nods once more with a blush 'he was all ready to go by the time he woke me... And it was really early.. What time does he get up?' Rukia looks amused 'the crack of dawn I believe, he is usually always here and working before I am, unless of course he doesn't come in for his own reasons' yuzu nods in understanding 'he seems dedicated..' Rukia nods proudly 'he is... He regards his duties higher then himself.. Though sometimes it's not good for his health.. I am am lucky to have ukitake-taicho as my captain'she looks curious 'how was your night? Did taicho scare you too much?' Yuzu blushes 'well.. No.. I was more embarrassed.. I feel asleep in front of him..' Just the memory makes her blush worse 'I felt so bad...' Rukia giggles playfully 'really?' Yuzu nods 'he said it was because I wasn't used to being around souls like himself..' Rukia nods then again looks curious 'that sounds right, what else did you get up too?' Yuzu looks thoughtful before continuing 'he explained sogyo to me.. It's amazing.. But scary too... Taicho also gave me sweet rice balls...' Rukia nods 'do do you like my captain?' Yuzu nods with a blush 'of course.. He is kind And amazing.. ' rukia looks satisfied 'I knew you would like him' yuzu smiles 'I thought he would be different then he is in the real world.. But he wasn't.. And sogyo told me that he liked sweet things' rukia giggles 'yes, he most certainly does, he gets in trouble for eating too much, he most often eats sweet things when he is sick though, they make him feel a little better' yuzu looks understanding then thoughtful 'do you think I could make him something? Would he like that?' Rukia nods 'I gave no problems with that, I'll take you to the kitchen, there should be all you need there' yuzu looks excited 'thank you rukia, I want to thank him for all this' rukia goes to the door motioning her to follow 'come this way' yuzu follows her happily, after heading into the maze of buildings they finally come to a kitchen, there are a few shinigami there cooking but it's not as busy as yuzu expected it to be, rukia claps making her appearance known, the shinigami immediately greet her eagerly 'kuchiki fuktaicho' rukia smiles and waves 'would you mind helping ukitake taicho's guest make something?' They nods looking at yuzu curiously, they assign one of the shinigami to be here assistant and yuzu is soon mixing a batter of cake mix, honey cake to be exact, with care she bakes it too perfection and the kitchen staff look impressed 'yuzu-San, what is this for?' Yuzu blushes a little 'I thought I should thank ukitake-taicho for his kindness, do you think he will like this?' They nod in understanding and smile 'we think so, we can bring it to him with his tea this afternoon when he returns' yuzu smiles excited 'really? Thank you, I hope he likes it, it goes well with tea' they look thoughtful 'any particular kind?' yuzu looks thoughtful 'well I don't usually serve tea with it, though camomile usually goes with honey..' They nod in understanding 'we shall try that, thank you yuzu-San' she smiles excited 'thank you for letting me borrow your kitchen'. Yuzu then leaves the kitchen and steps into a hall before realising she doesn't know how to get back, rukia had left to see to her duties, but she hadn't returned yet, with a sigh she looks down the halls and decides to go up the way that seemed most logical, it led to a garden, but not the one in front of jushiro's quarters, it was walled in and there was a gate that seemingly led to forestry. Yuzu looks around once more, the halls all looked the same, she almost didn't recognise the way she came, she felt rather helpless, though she figured that standing there wasn't going to get her anywhere, she takes a breathe and tries down another hall and continues until she we'll and truly finds herself out of the buildings and outside, the floors were tiles and seemed endless, the walls all looked the same, she groans and hides her face 'I'm so lost right now.. Now what?..' As much as she thought she souls stay where she was, she also thought, I'd i don't find someone I could get into trouble, as long as I stay in seritei I am safe, that's what Jushiro said wasn't it, she pushes away her worry and starts walking, she notices a number of huge buildings in the distance and decides to walk towards them, in a positive way, this was a good start to exploring seritei, meanwhile rukia returns to the kitches realising yuzu had got herself lost, she quickly follows yuzu's reiatsu, rukia realises that somehow yuzu had made it so that she was heading into the eighth division, though his she managed that.. Well that was a mystery, she sent lt ise a hell butterfly asking her to meet with yuzu, she agreed to bing her to her captains office so she could look after her.

Nanao swiftly flash steps toward yuzu's reiatsu an lands on the roof above her, the sound frightens yuzu making her jump, realising that there was now a stranger standing above her. Nanao walks to the edge of the roof and drops down neatly, her hair tied back neatly, only her fringe sat gently on her features, she looked stern and was carrying a huge book under her arm, she was also wearing a badge on her arm though yuzu couldn't see what it read, nanao looks at yuzu 'you must be yuzu kurosaki?' Yuzu looks surprised that the stranger knows her name 'yes.. That's me' she nods and smiles gently 'I thought so, Kuchiki rukia asked me to collect you' yuzu blushes 't-thank you.. I.. I got a little lost..' Nanao offers her hand, the one that wasn't supporting the huge book 'come this way, I will look after you until rukia comes to pick you up' yuzu trusting her, takes her hand and let's her lead her, on first glance, the woman looked cold, but she was nice beyond that reflection, she wondered why she looked so stern. It wasn't long before nanao led yuzu to the captains office and after supplying her a pillow to sit on and some tea and biscuits, sat behind the captains desk and seemed to continue working, yuzu say quietly until she realised that she didn't know the name of her saviour, she sealed her nervousness away and looks at the woman 'uh.. Who are you..' Nanao looks at her before realising she didn't actually introduce herself 'forgive me, i am nanao ise, lt of the eight division' yuzu looks surprised 'your a lt.. Wait.. I made it to eighth division?' Nanao smiles gently 'yes, somehow you wandered into our borders, that why I came to pick you up, though eighth and thirteenth aren't all that far apart..' Yuzu blushes 'I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused' nanao shakes her head 'you have no idea what trouble means in this division.. You did nothing wrong' yuzu nods, the quiet was interrupted by a knock before the door was opened and a familiar face walks into the room, shunsui kyouraku. He was humming happily, his hands were hidden in his sleeves and the same pink kimono sat on his shoulder and flowed behind him as he walked, his hat covered his eyes, he notices yuzu and looks at her curiously before smiling 'now here's a familiar face, yuzu-San is it?' Nanao raises an eyebrow at the man 'you know her taicho?' Shunsui smiles 'indeed I do, met her at the wedding, she looks just as cute as she did then too' yuzu blushes and nanao immediately looks annoyed 'leave her alone.. She is ukitake taicho's guest, she got lost..' Yuzu blushes even more and looks at the ground, shunsui chuckles 'ahh, does anyone know, because the meeting not long finished up' nanao nods 'Kuchiki-San is aware of her presence here and decided to let her stay here a while' shunsui nods 'I'm sure Juu already knows then..' He looks happier 'that means he might visit me.. How fortunate..' Yuzu was shocked by the captains difference to ukitake-San, shunsui seemed like a peeve... The complete opposite to Jushiro. Nanao immediately looks threatening 'you are not dragging ukitake-taicho into one of your schemes..' Shunsui sighs dramatically 'fine.. At least I still have my nana-chan' this only annoys nanao more and in an instant she had stood and smacked her captain on the head with her huge book, he was left crouching on the ground holding his head 'ouch! Why are you so cold nana-chan..' Yuzu suddenly understood why she was as strict as she was.. The division would probably crumble if she wasn't.. Seritei was a very scary place indeed if there were divisions like these.


	12. Chapter 12

**ok, finally to the end, thats good news and bad news, bleach doent belong to me... still.. i only own the story and i also owe a little of it too my sis for role playing Yuzu, though my representaion of her is very different to the old rp... but still**

* * *

><p>After shunsui's very energetic appearance, he was soon put to work by his very strict lt and yuzu soon found herself rather amused by shunsui's actions, despite his age, he was like a child, yuzu wondered whether he had the ability to be serious, Jushiro did indeed drop by the division with rukia proudly at his side. Rukia knocked on the door 'ukitake-taicho and Kuchiki-fuktaicho reporting' shunsui smiles and answers watching the door, rukia then opens the door and leads in her captain, kneeling, nanao bows her head to the new captain 'good evening taicho, fuktaicho' Jushiro waves with a smile 'Gould evening, I trust all is well here?' Nanao nods cutting off her captain 'it's fine here, shunsui pouts at her 'nana-chan..' Jushiro looks at him with humour 'I see you let your work go again kyouraku taicho..' He sighs 'now your gonna start on me too?' Jushiro chuckles 'no, but I do find it rather funny..' Shunsui frowns 'of course you do..' Yuzu seemed to be forgotten in the formalities so she stayed quiet, it seemed like Jushiro and shunsui were close friends in the way they treated each other, kind of like brothers despite their evident differences, Jushiro smiles innocently 'you know if you did your work when you should have, you wouldn't be in this position.. But that aside, I see I owe you for looking after my guest' Jushiro smiles politely at yuzu before looking back at shunsui and nanao 'thank you for today' nanao smiles a little 'it's fine taicho, she seemed to enjoy her time here, she is welcome here anytime' shunsui sits back 'yeah, yuzu-San is good company, cute company too' this remark is followed by another smack on the head and shunsui holding his head 'nana-Chan.. Why are you so cold to me..' Yuzu held back a laugh, his lt definitely dominated here. Jushiro just chuckles 'maybe I should bring her back one day.. Though I'm not sure you would survive it' rukia who had been quiet seemed to be watching everything in humour. Jushiro looks at yuzu once more and walks over offering a hand and helping her up gently 'sorry about today yuzu-San' yuzu blushes 'no, it's my fault... I'm lucky ise-San looked after me' he smiles 'yes, there are much worse people to run into, and much worse places' he looks at rukia 'how am I doing for time?' She looks at the time 'there is still plenty of time sir but we should be heading back' shunsui looks at Jushiro 'you in a rush today?' Jushiro looks thoughtful 'no, but I do have a fair bit to do before closing the office today' shunsui nods 'mind if I drop by tonight?' Jushiro smiles 'are you sure your allowed?' Shunsui smiles back playfully 'like that matters..' Jushiro chuckles 'as long as you don't come at midnight, it's fine...' Shunsui grins 'is that a challenge?' Jushiro shrugs 'I don't know.. Do you want to be thrown into the lake again? You caught a cold last time' shunsui remembers the memory and chuckles 'touché..' Rukia stands and leaves seeing Jushiro turn to leave 'thank you again kyouraku-taicho, ise fuktaicho' yuzu bows lightly to them before following Jushiro and rukia closes the door behind them before again walking in front of her captain protectively 'taicho.. Did you really throw him in the lake?' Jushiro nods 'he turned up drunk at midnight.. Woke me up and gave me a headache.. So I pushed him into the lake.. He learnt his lesson..' Yuzu looks at him surprised.. She didn't think the captain had that side of him.. Rukia smiled and looked at Jushiro 'say, why don't you do that too kiyone and senataro?' Jushiro looks thoughtful 'I guess because they aren't kyouraku-taicho...' Rukia looks thoughtful and looks ahead once more.<p>

Eventually the three returned to the division, and once more in the office, Jushiro however sits on the floor and rukia orders tea to be made, yuzu remembers the cake she made and hides her excitement, staying quiet. Jushiro who could see she was hiding something doesn't bother her and pulls some paperwork from his sleeve and reads it, he was given it while he was out and he hasn't read it until now. When rukia returns with a tray of tea and cake, She sets it down in front of Jushiro respectfully and sits facing him 'what are those papers?' Jushiro puts them aside with a sigh 'unohana-taicho has requested I come to fourth for a check up..' Rukia nods 'when will you go?' Jushiro doesn't answer for a moment 'tomorrow, I'd hate to have unohana-San after me.. ' rukia nods 'I will make arrangements for you then sir' he nods 'thank you Kuchiki-San' rukia smiles with a nod and pours Jushiro a cup of tea and offers it, Jushiro takes it with a thank you and sips it before looking at it 'it's not my usual... Camomile perhaps?' Rukia nods with a smile 'yes, it is supposed to go along with your cake sir' rukia gives yuzu a wink, Jushiro smiles 'is that so? The kitchen seems awfully nice today..' Rukia pours yuzu some tea as well. Jushiro looks at the cake and takes a small piece and tries it, the flavours go well together. Juushiro immediately looks happier 'it's nice' yuzu immediately feels relieved then proud, sipping her tea, Jushiro looks at her realising she was the cause but doesn't bring it up and simply smiles 'kitchen will have to remember this..' After tea Jushiro sits at his desk and begins his paperwork, almost instantly changing to a completely different person, focused on work, rukia left the office for her own business after a while and yuzu not long after that fell asleep on the office floor, quickly falling into dreams.

_~Yuzu walked along a path recognising it to be the way home from school, she hummed a tune from aqua timez happily, stepping in time to the tune, a sudden scream stopped her in her tracks, only the scream wasn't natural, it was like a mix of high pitched screams, she shuddered under the sound of the noise and turned around to face a creature that almost looked like a dog only much more dangerous, it had a white face made of what looked like clay and huge hand like feet with equally big claws. Yuzu dropped her bag in shock instantly terrified and let's out a scream, she was frozen on the spot, the creature looked at her for a moment before stepping toward her. Yuzu flinches and then turns away from it to run, forgetting her bag, the creature screams again and starts giving chase, yuzu seeing an alley turns into it realising too late that only a wall met her, and she was now cornered, upon reaching the wall she turns in fear, the creature approaches her and crouches, readying to strike her and in a moment sends itself flying toward her, mouth open, in a split second a figure appears directly in front of her and blocks the hollow with a samurai sword, stopping the creature and sending it flying backwards, the figure was dressed in white with long white hair, that was all yuzu could see before the figure started running toward the hollow and slicing it I half with excellent form. The creature screams with pain before fading into nothing. Yuzu watched in fear collapsing to her knees with relief seeing that the creature was gone. The figure that had protected her turns to the side and looks at her revealing a black uniform representing death under the white. Yuzu gulps with fear seeing the blade still in his hand, the figure seems to notice and flicks his blade to the side before putting it back in his sheath, a figure dressed in blue appears beside him and starts talking to him quietly, the figure in white shakes their hand replying and walks over to yuzu with a gentle smile 'are you hurt young one?'. The figure had bright green eyes and a pale complexion, age had definitely touched him but yet he was rather handsome, yuzu gulps nodding 'yes..' Jushiro looks glad 'that's good to hear, I'm sorry about this but do you mind looking at this' the figure in blue had come to stand beside the figure in white protect my, he looked almost identical only a teenage version on the first figure, yuzu found herself enchanted with him despite his cold look towards her. Yuzu manages to look at the man in white as he pulls something out his pocket and that's where the memory ended in a puff of smoke, she jumped when she was gently shaken awake~_

Jushiro watched yuzu with concern seeing that she seemed to be having quite a distressing dream before going quiet, he stand and goes over to her getting to his knees before gently waking her, yuzu stirs looking up at him, then blushing realising she fell asleep 't-taicho..' Jushiro looks concerned at her 'are you alright?' The dream she just had flashes through her mind and shock crosses her features 'y-yes..' Jushiro looks relieved 'I'm glad to hear.. You looked like you were having a nightmare..' Yuzu nods before gulping 't-taicho.. May i.. ' she trails off and Jushiro looks at her listening 'go ahead yuzu-San..' Yuzu sits up facing him and blushing 'I... I just dreamed that you.. You.. Saved my life..' She looks away hiding her face 'it seemed so real.. There was this monster... You saved me..' Jushiro looks surprised 'you remember that day?' Yuzu looks at him in surprise 'remember.. That... I wasn't really.. Was I..' She suddenly felt scared, Jushiro looks understanding 'I see.. The monster was a hollow.. I happened to be in the area when the order came in.. So yes, I saved your life that time...' He looks thoughtful 'though I'm not sure why you remember..' Yuzu looks shocked 'what? Ah.. Why shouldn't I remember.. I mean.. Ah.. I'm so confused' she hides her face, Jushiro takes her hand 'i didn't want you remembering such an unpleasant thing, so I used a memory replacement charm' he pulls out a small toy looking thing with a ducks head 'I gave you a new memory.. With this' yuzu looks at it with shock 'you can do that... Wait so I have met you before..' Yuzu was now full of questions, she looks at him 'who was with you that day?' Jushiro looks at her confused 'who was I with?' Yuzu nods 'you were with someone, he was dressed in blue.. Like an old priest... He looked at me like he didn't like me..' This was the time to find out who her prince was, her heart pounds. Jushiro looks thoughtful 'oh, I recall who you are talking about, but unfortunately I can't tell you, my apologies' yuzu looks dissappinted for a moment 'it's ok...' Jushiro smiles a little 'he is rather shy, but he does like you, he just looks like that' yuzu nods 'oh..' Jushiro looks thoughtful 'let's go home, you have had a big day' yuzu nods looking at his desk seeing more paperwork 'are you finished work..' Jushiro shakes his head 'no, I'll bring it home with me, so nevermind it' he smiles gently, yuzu blushes and nods.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, finally to the end, next ch we get to see how bad i represent unohana-san.. yay... ill do my best minna, hold on until then ok, i love everyone who has read this far, happy new year and be safe and sound, i hope to have the new chapter up soon, if i dont get another writing block -_-<strong>

**'bows' a pleasure to spend some time with you all, farewell for now, sincerly jo **


	13. Chapter 13

**so I'm back again minna, I sort of started this chapter already so it didn't take much to finish, which I'm glad, though typing with such fat fingers.. It annoys me a little but who cares if the story is good right, I hope you all like this chapter, though I misjudged my timing, gomenasai, but enlighten talk... I still never shut up.. **

**I do not own bleach, only the story ~3**

* * *

><p>After Jushiro had packed up his paperwork into a neat stack, he puts them in a folder before helping yuzu up and walking her outside, he entrusts the folder to yuzu before picking her up and flash stepping back to ugendo. Yuzu had only just started to get accustomed to being carried by the captain, blushing fiercely as he held her close in a princess hold, she had realised that he had quite a fine chest and it was rather comfortable to sit against, though thinking this, she blushes worse, she didn't voice her thoughts. Jushiro sets her down gently and thanks her for holding his paperwork before leading yuzu inside, yuzu follows controlling her blush. Jushiro sets his paperwork on his bed and goes to the kitchen, putting tea on, yuzu quietly goes to her room, with a deep sigh, changing into one of the ornate kimono's Jushiro had given her. When she looked at herself in the Mirror she could barely recognise herself, she looked like a princess from the past 'oh my god... ' Jushiro breaks her thoughts calling out to her 'yuzu-San, the tea is ready if you'd like some' yuzu turns to the door with a blush 'yes, thank you taicho... Ukitake-San...' She looks at herself with a blush before taking a breath and leaving her room, she walked carefully as her dress dragged on the floor a little, Jushiro looks at her and smiles 'they seem to fit you alright' yuzu nods failing to hide her blush 'yes.. Uh.. Thank you... Ukitake-San..' She sits carefully by Jushiro. Jushiro looks amused 'are you afraid of me again yuzu-San..' She blushes deeper 'uh! No.. I,., not exactly..' He continues to look amused 'not exactly? That's confusing..' Yuzu stumbles an explanation 'I., I. I don't want to ruin these clothes.. They are so.. So..' Jushiro looks surprised then chuckles 'is that all, you don't have too worry about that' yuzu gulps 'but this is so.. So.. Rich looking.. These look expensive..' Jushiro shakes his head 'no, these are from my sister, I asked if I could borrow some for a guest and she gave me these.. You don't need to worry about them, they are not that special, but it does suit you' he smiles, yuzu looks surprised 'sister?' He nods 'yes, I hail from a family of eight, there were my youngest sisters, she said you could have them.. Though in all honesty, they probably were expensive... My sisters like to dress extravagantly.. They have no issues with paying for something like this..' Yuzu looks at the dress 'and she really doesn't want these back?' Jushiro shakes his head 'no, she said she would buy more if she wanted them, though in all honesty, she doesn't need anymore...' He chuckles, yuzu looks at Jushiro 'so.. She can afford stuff like this..' Jushiro nods 'truthfully, I'm a noble.. So things like this are small to my family..' Yuzu pales 'a noble?.. Like rukia...' Jushiro looks at her 'she was adopted into a noble family, yes, but her family is a born noble family that reaches back generations, mine is merely an economic noble family..' Yuzu looks confused and he explains further 'it means we are noble by how rich we are, we only reach back a few generations' yuzu nods understanding then pales realising he is still rich... She suddenly felt rather out of place here.<p>

Jushiro looks at her gently 'please don't think of me any different, I don't care for blood or background' yuzu nods 'yes sir.. Uh. Ukitake-San.. I was just surprised.. That's all...' He pours her some tea 'rukia really didn't tell you much about me did she?' Yuzu shakes her head 'no, I only knew you from the times I met you before..' Jushiro looks thoughtful 'tomorrow I have to visit he fourth division, do you wish to come with? You don't have too, but I intend on walking..' Yuzu nods 'who is at fourth sir..' Jushiro looks hesitant 'unohana-taicho... Actually you met her on Kuchiki-sans wedding night, she was the woman with shunsui and I' yuzu thinks back remembering the blood and indeed the kind looking woman 'that mother like lady..' He nods 'yes.. I'm not keen on seeing her though..' Yuzu looks curious 'why's that ukitake-San..' He looks almost afraid and paranoid 'well... She is... Frankly, terrifying... She is in charge of my medicine.. But everytime I go for a checkup..' He sighs 'I usually end up a little crazy.. Side effects of the medicine and all.. She says she doesn't mean it... But sometimes it's really hard to believe that..' Yuzu looks shocked then unsure 'oh..'.

Jushiro looks at her 'shunsui is convinced she is evil... Frankly I'm not far from thinking that after a check up..' Yuzu gulps 'such an innocent looking woman though..' Jushiro nods 'it's terrifying..' Yuzu looks thoughtful 'will it be alright if I go with you?' Jushiro nods 'oh yes, she won't mind having you as long as you stay out of the way' yuzu looks at him 'will you be ok sir?..' He nods unsure 'most likely.. With your company, I'm sure you can look after me' he smiles gently 'if anything I'll be a little dizzy...' Yuzu nods 'shouldn't you get some rest then sir?' He shakes his head 'I have papers to finish, my day is not over yet' yuzu looks at him unsure 'shouldn't you rest for tomorrow sir?' He smiles 'I will be fine, my paperwork won't take long.. Actually while I was thinking it, sogyo would like to play with you at some point, depending how I feel tomorrow, how does that sound?' Yuzu nods with a smile 'that sounds fun' he looks pleased and picks up his paperwork and a pen to continue filling out his paperwork quietly. Yuzu quietly drinks her tea and takes a biscuit laid out on the tray before standing and going to her room once more, she sits quietly on her bed looking thoughtful, she was being treated much better then she was used too, she looks out of her open window at the darkening sky and suddenly feels tired, maybe the day had more impact on her then she thought. A creak at her door makes her look and the twins had quietly come to stand in her doorway 'may we enter?' Yuzu blushes at their politeness 'of course..'.

The twins smiles and come in gently, dropping down beside her to hug her 'thanks for the cake by the way..' Yuzu looks at them confused 'cake?' They giggle and poke her 'dad's tea cake, it tasted like honey' she blushes deeply remembering 'oh.. Uh, it's fine.. I really like cooking normally.. I'm glad you all liked it.'. Sogyo looks up at her, one of the twins get comfortable on her lap 'dad gets unsociable when he is working.. Can we stay with you a little?' Yuzu blushes again and nods 'of course.. '. Yuzu noticed that the twins were holding hands again, they almost never let go of each other, especially in the real world, in the few small moments she had seen them not holding hands, they were doing something or they were cuddled to Jushiro, she wondered if that was just the way they are, she thought it was cute. Yuzu yawns and the twins look up at her 'are you tired? Yuzu-San' she nods a little 'well.. A little... But it's ok' the twins immediately get up 'you should lay down and rest' yuzu blushes and goes to argue before the twins abruptly push her over gently, she lands perfectly on her bed with shock, the twins smile triumphantly before curling up at her sides and holding hands over her, successfully making it impossible for her too move, yuzu blushes bright red 'a-sogyo..' They giggle, content where they are 'you can sleep now'. Yuzu admittedly felt comfortable between the twins but uncomfortable as well, she wasn't sure if she could sleep with Her heart beating as fast as it was, it took a moment to calm but once she did, she instantly felt tireder then she did before, now enjoying the hugs of the twins, in moments she accidentally let herself fall asleep. The twins were happy to cuddle with yuzu, any attention was good to them, with Jushiro in the next room, they were close enough to fall asleep there beside yuzu happily.

When Jushiro finished his paperwork, he realised that the twins had come into this world without telling him, he puts his paperwork and gets up quietly, yuzu's door was open and he smiled seeing that sogyo had accompanied yuzu to bed this evening, they looked cute, like family, he walks over gently to cover the three. He pauses over the twins to kiss their heads, when they were here, he couldn't resist treating them like his children, the twins smilies in sleep and Jushiro leaves the room quietly, leaving to door open. He stops for a second with a sigh and looks around deciding what he would do, he eventually decided to shower in the morning and changed into his sleeping attire and retired to his bed gratefully. He slept with the back door open so a gently breeze would flow into the room yet covered warm to counter the cold, no one understood why he did this, but falling asleep hearing the gentle sound of night calmed Jushiro, ultimately allowing him to sleep better. Jushiro looked out over the river peacefully before drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**uh, so new chapter minna, this time it's been through the eyes of a beta, thanks a million ChocoChibi ~3 truthfully I was do afraid of getting it beta'ed but it's fine now, fears gone :D I hope you all like this chapter, it's a little bit of fun and mischief ;3 well maybe not so far as mischief.. But it keeps you interested I hope You like it**

* * *

><p>Yuzu wakes gently, she had slept amazingly well and hadn't realised the twins had actually chosen to stay with her, she blushes when she realises they were still curled up beside her. Yuzu takes a breath before carefully sliding out of the twins arms, and they immediately cuddle together before sighing, remaining asleep. Yuzu sighs with relief before quietly leaving the room, she blushes deeply upon walking into the living room, Jushiro was up, yet he had just showered and only wore his black hakama pants, his shirt was folded neatly beside him along with his Haori. He was drying his hair with a towel and he didn't notice her enter the room. Yuzu stood frozen in shock and awe, his body was incredible as pale as it was, his muscles perfectly toned, and he was still slightly damp from the shower, the sight could make any woman fall in love. Yuzu shook her head, quietly stepping back into her room with heavy embarrassment, she stands there for a moment before knocking gently and announcing her presence. Jushiro was now combing his hair and pauses to slip his shirt on his shoulders 'Yes?' Yuzu clears her throat quietly 'Uhm... I...' Jushiro looks at her in surprise 'Yuzu-san...' She nods bowing 'm-my apologies… I didn't realise...' Jushiro looks confused for a moment before reaslising she must have come out sooner then he thought 'oh, it's ok Yuzu-san.. Gomennasai... I am usually alone in this time of morning' he blushes slightly but otherwise didn't seem bothered by her accidental perve. Yuzu still red from ear to ear tries to regain control 'I... I slept well last night... So I'm up early…'. Jushiro starts combing his hair again 'I'm glad to hear, I saw that you had company last night…', Yuzu nods. 'Yes... uh... Sogyo kind of made me go to sleep... But I didn't think they would stay there...' Jushiro chuckles, 'They will cuddle with anyone they trust, and occasionally fall asleep with them... As long as I'm nearby, Rukia often gets stuck with them at the office when they fall asleep on her lap.' Yuzu smiles a little 'I'm glad to know they trust me' she looks at the floor 'Should I change into my uniform for today's trip sir?' Jushiro nods 'That would be best' Yuzu nods. 'Ok, I'll get ready sir...' And with that she quickly steps into the bathroom with a uniform to change. She drops her uniform whimpering and covering her face in embarrassment.<p>

She returned after she had gained some sense and thankfully Jushiro had fully dressed and was slipping his Haori onto his shoulders, he looked as dignified as ever, Sogyo had been taken home and he was ready to go, it was now about 6:00 AM, maybe seven in the morning and was still nice and cool. Jushiro offers Yuzu a bag of sweets with a smile 'Here, this should last you the day... And uh, do mind if I adjust your uniform?' Yuzu blushes and shakes her head, she still wasn't great at putting it on, Jushiro leans down to straighten her uniform gently managing to do it without making her uncomfortable at all, he stands with a nod. Yuzu slips the bag into her uniform, and it was small enough no one could notice it was there. Jushiro turns and goes to the stand where his blade lay and picks it up, slipping it inside his obi so it's comfortably at his side before going to leave. Yuzu follows him quickly and he closes the door behind her and they set off.

The walk to Seireitei was only ten minutes or so, and Yuzu finally mustered up the courage to ask some questions. 'Taicho... How long will it take to get to fourth division?' He looks thoughtful. 'Well, walking takes between half an hour to an hour, depending on how much I dawdle.' He smiles, 'Today it shouldn't take much more than half an hour from here, I know a few shortcuts that I usually take.' Yuzu nods. It seemed strange for someone like him to "dawdle". She looks at him 'Will you go to your division after visiting fourth?' Jushiro shakes his head, 'Most likely not, I will catch up tomorrow'. Yuzu looks thoughtful before looking at him nervously 'Uh, do you mind if I ask about you... Sir…' Jushiro looks at her gently. 'No, I don't mind, what would you like to know?' Yuzu blushes a little more 'Well.. Rukia said that you have an academy here... Before you become a soul reaper... What is it like? You have been there haven't you?' Jushiro looks thoughtful and smiles, the question brought back a lot of memories. 'I did indeed go to the academy... In fact, Kyouraku taicho and I were the first captains straight from the academy... We were trained by the head captain; he was our teacher at that time. It was a long time ago' Yuzu looks amazed 'really?!' Jushiro nods 'It was a fun time...' Yuzu looks thoughtful then nervous, she hoped this question wasn't too personal 'Did you get sick back then…?' Jushiro nods 'Yes, it was quite an inconvenience.' Yuzu looks at him. 'Have you always been friends with Kyouraku taicho?' Jushiro chuckles 'When I was younger, before school, I hated him... But I grew to like him, and he hasn't changed from when I first met him... Only he drinks more then he should.' Yuzu looks surprised 'I didn't think you would have put up with someone like Kyouraku taicho for so long...' Jushiro chuckles. 'I often can't believe it myself.'

By the time Jushiro reached the fourth division, Yuzu had been told many stories from his time in the academy. Jushiro was often dragged into trouble with Shunsui, and his academy years were by no means boring. Yuzu found it fascinating to learn about the captain, letting him tell her stories, eventually Jushiro met with a women that Yuzu recognised from Rukia's wedding, lt Isane Kotetsu. She had short grey hair with beaded stands hanging longer down past her shoulder, she seemed quiet. 'Ukitake-taicho, Unohana-taicho has been expecting you sir' she looks at Yuzu unsure, Jushiro smiles gently 'Yuzu-san is Kuchiki-sans sister and she is my guest right now'. Lt Kotetsu nods in understanding and introduces herself with a nod 'A pleasure to meet you, I am lt Isane Kotetsu' Yuzu bows her head back politely. 'A pleasure' Isane smiles gently 'Come this way sir, Yuzu-san'. Jushiro and Yuzu are led by Isane to the captains office. Unohana-taicho was sitting behind her desk reading paperwork, she looks up with a gentle smile sensing their approach. 'Good morning, Ukitake-taicho' Jushiro smiles bowing his head 'Same to you, Unohana-taicho' she looks at Yuzu politely 'I've heard Yuzu-san was visiting, is it going well?' Retsu smiles at her, Yuzu smiles back nervously and nods 'Of course'. Retsu looks pleased. 'That's wonderful to hear, I hope Ukitake taicho hasn't been working too hard either.' She looks at Jushiro, and he smiles. 'I have been trying not to, Unohana-san' She nods happily and stands, 'Lovely, then this shouldn't be too painful for you, follow me, taicho' she walks into a room leading off from her office and Jushiro follows obediently. Yuzu stays in the office with Isane who takes a seat on the floor looking at a clipboard. Yuzu bites her lip nervously looking around.

It took an hour to finish Jushiro's check up, so Yuzu ended up following Isane around as she inspected fourth division. Upon return to the office, Jushiro sat on the floor quietly, yet something seemed off, Retsu was writing notes after checking his condition. She seemed unhappy with the result but spoke to herself about it. Isane offers help but Retsu refuses. 'It's all right Isane, I am finished, I will do some research tonight.' Isane nods and looks at Jushiro. 'Are you ok, sir?' He nods with a smile 'Just a little dizzy...' Retsu looks at him with a sigh. 'Are you sure you don't want to stay here Jushiro?' He nods 'Yes, I will go home for today. Thank you, Unohana-san.' He looks at Yuzu apologetically. 'Sorry for the wait'. Yuzu shakes her head. 'No, it's ok, Isane-san looked after me.' Isane looks at Yuzu with a smile. 'You were quite helpful actually'. Yuzu blushes 'I'm glad...' Retsu looks thoughtfully at Yuzu before smiling.  
>'Yuzu-San, would you mind keeping an eye on Ukitake-taicho today, you should be able to do so, correct?' Yuzu looks at her surprised, Yuzu blushes deeper. 'I will try my best, taicho.. I only know living medicine though...' Retsu looks pleased 'That's fine, thank you, Yuzu-san, I'll allow Ukitake taicho to leave with you' Jushiro smiles gratefully. 'Thank you, Unohana-San'.<p>

Jushiro stands and bids farewell to Retsu and Isane, before walking out of the division gratefully with Yuzu. He waits until he reaches the gates of fourth before stopping and kneeling, closing his eyes. Yuzu looks worried. 'Taicho... Are you ok?' He nods gently. 'Yes... Just a little dizzy.' Yuzu gulps nervously. 'Is there anything I can do?' He shakes his head and waits a moment. 'No, it's fine.' After a few minutes he stands up to start walking again. Yuzu walks beside him watching Jushiro carefully. 'So…' Jushiro smiles gently 'Unohana-san had me try a new medicine today.' Yuzu nods in understanding. 'When will this pass?' Jushiro sighs 'I am not sure…' Yuzu quickly grabs the captains arm to stop him crashing into the wall beside him. Jushiro looks surprised then smiles gratefully. 'Thank you...' Yuzu sighs in relief. 'It's ok.. Do you usually walk home alone?' Jushiro shakes his head. 'Usually Shunsui accompanies me... Unless the medicine knocks me out unconscious… Then I stay at fourth under close watch.' Yuzu nods 'Why isn't he here today?' Jushiro smiles at her. 'Because I trust you to look after me, Yuzu-san.' She blushes bright red. 'I… I can't even do anything…' He takes her hand gently, 'But you can do what's important... And that's why I trust you.' He kneels down again this time putting a palm on the path and murmuring a spell. A light appears under his palm and races off down the halls, marking a path. Jushiro stands and looks at Yuzu. 'Follow this path home, alright?' Yuzu nods obediently. 'Yes, sir'. After a while of walking, the two finally leave the gates of Seireitei. The path led straight into a cleared area that had a few trees but not too many. It was nice to walk through until Jushiro stopped, pulling Yuzu to a stop beside him. He looks around as if looking for something and after a minute of standing, a scream echoes, the familiar scream of a hollow.


	15. Chapter 15

**so here's the next chapter, I've heard some good things about my chapters so I hope you guys are liking it like my beta reader is ~3 **

**bleach is not mine.. :3**

* * *

><p>Yuzu immediately froze in terror, a flashback from her dream only worsening her fear in remembering her previous attack. Jushiro gently puts a hand on her shoulder. 'Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise.' The words gave Yuzu comfort, as did his hand on her shoulder. He looks toward a small set of trees and steps toward it cautiously. The scream of a hollow sounds again from that direction and a bear like hollow steps out of the trees. Yuzu steps back afraid, yet she trusted Jushiro. Jushiro had by now walked off most of the medicine's effects but still had diminished senses. He takes a breath, clearing his mind. The hollow suddenly runs toward Jushiro since he had the highest reiatsu. The speed took Jushiro off guard for a second. He quickly murmurs and a barrier appears in front of him, blocking the attack. He hears the voices of Sogyo in his head. <em>('Dad... Are you alright?')<em> Jushiro answers the voices mentally _('I'm fine.. Would you mind taking Yuzu-san home for me?')_ Sogyo agrees, and in a second materialises in front of Yuzu and takes her in his hold before flash stepping home. Jushiro nods and disperses the barrier now that Yuzu is safe, and brings his hand up. 'Hado no 31. Shakkaho!' A red fire ball bursts from his hand and hits the hollow, sending it flying. With another burst of fire, the hollow fades to dust with a scream. Jushiro waits a moment before letting down his guard and sighing. 'This is tiring…"

Yuzu however suddenly found herself at Ugendo in someone's arms. She didn't recognize who it was because her face was pressed gently against the nicely toned chest covered with soft fabric. When she had caught her breath she looks up to realise the fabric was blue and who had saved her was obviously a teenager at least, perhaps older. With shock she realised the teen was wearing clothes similar to that of Sogyo, in fact, it seemed identical. Yuzu looks up to his face with pale shock realising it was her prince. He had pale skin and bright green eyes, they were gentle yet hard. His hair was pure white and his bangs fell down almost to his shoulders, so did his ponytail. He also wore Sogyo's hat. The teen looked down at her silently before seemingly going shy and abruptly letting her go. Yuzu suddenly realises Jushiro isn't here and looks worried 'Where is taicho?' A loud bang in the distance sounds, followed by another, and then it was quiet. Yuzu looks towards the sound desperately and then tries to go towards it, only to be stopped by the silent teen. Yuzu is once more caught by his beauty and when he lets go of her, she turns to face Jushiro who is unharmed. She breathes out in relief. 'Taicho...' Jushiro smiles gently. 'My apologies, I had you brought home before me so you didn't get caught in the fight.' Yuzu blushes and turns again to the teen who looks at Jushiro in silence. He quickly lets go of her hand and flash steps away. Yuzu looks at Jushiro, confused. 'Uh… ' Jushiro smiles gently and goes inside and lie down gratefully on his bed. Yuzu follows him and sits beside his bed. 'Uh... W-who was that? Um… Are you really ok?' Jushiro nods closing his eyes. 'I'm fine, just tired.' He looks up at her. 'And that was Sogyo.' He smiles before closing his eyes with a sigh. It takes a second to hit home, Yuzu looks shocked. 'S...Sogyo… But...' Jushiro nods 'I told you he was shy...' Yuzu looks confused. 'But they are twins...' Jushiro looks up at her again. 'Do you know that there are three stages in a Zanpakuto. The first…' He brings his hand to his Zanpakuto, sliding the blade and sheath free of his uniform '…is this. It's called the sealed form, all Zanpakuto are normally sealed, so it doesn't hurt anyone. I am not allowed to break its' seal unless I have specific orders to do so. This is protection for me as well as everyone else.' Yuzu looks at the blade in his hand. It was very pretty with a crimson hilt. She looks at Jushiro. 'Why... Is it that dangerous?' Jushiro nods 'It helps to keep our reiatsu in check, someone like you may find it difficult to withstand reiatsu that is much higher than your own... It can kill you if you're not careful.' Yuzu gulps nervously. 'So you're not allowed to release your Zanpakuto for that reason…' Jushiro nods. 'Yes, more or less,' He sits up with a sigh. 'The second stage is when you release your Zanpakuto, you call it's name and chant, following with your taught actions.' he smiles, 'I am not allowed to show you but I'll tell you this, in second stage, or Shikai, No persons' blade is the same. The shikai is the true shape of our souls.' Yuzu nods. 'Does Ichi-nii have a sword like yours? I mean… a Zanpakuto'. Jushiro nods. 'Indeed he does, only his is slightly different. Whereas most people can seal their blades, Ichigo-kun can't; it's constantly in his shikai.' Yuzu looks surprised. 'Why?' He replies with a chuckle, 'He just can't... Or more so, most likely doesn't know how to as well. If he did, then I'm sure there was a chance he could. But even so...' He looks thoughtful, 'Your brother is an interesting person'.

Yuzu looks thoughtful. 'Does he still have three stages then?' Jushiro shakes his head. 'No, only Shikai and Bankai, the Bankai of course being the third stage.' Yuzu looks curious, 'So what's the Bankai then?' Jushiro looks thoughtful. 'Bankai takes, on average, about a decade to achieve at the very least, and another decade to master it well and truly. Your bankai is your most powerful form. On average, it's about ten times more powerful than your shikai.' Yuzu looks shocked. 'No way...' Jushiro nods. 'It's true. One of the requirements for being a captain is to have reached your bankai'. Yuzu shudders looking nervous. 'So all the captains are crazy powerful... And...' She pales looking at him, 'You have a bankai too?' He nods. 'I have done for quite a while.' He smiles. 'Now you understand, the Sogyo you saw, was his bankai form. Zanpakuto have the unique ability to hide their reiatsu completely, so that made it safe for you to be in his company… And carry you safely here while I disposed of the hollow.' Yuzu pales further, 'in bankai, why is there one twin? Why are they so shy? That's...' Jushiro brings a hand to her head. 'You get flustered easily, don't you?' She blushes deeply. 'Uh... Sorry...' He chuckles. 'Nevermind that. I answered your question, didn't I?' Yuzu nods, 'And much more…' Jushiro smiles. 'Some stories can't be told half-heartily; they are hard to understand that way.' Jushiro picks his blade up gently and lays it beside his bed before taking his Haori off and folding it neatly, also putting it beside his bed. He looks outside, it was a little past midday but he was rather tired. He looks apologetically to Yuzu 'I am going to rest for a while. I'll fall asleep on you otherwise'. Yuzu nods understanding. 'Of course taicho.. Uh... Ukitake-san...' He gives a gentle smile before lying down and closing his eyes. Yuzu stands and quietly goes to her room, turning at her door to see the captain is already asleep. She watches him for a second, determining if he looked unwell or just tired. She decided he looked too peaceful to be unwell. Now that she thought about it, she was a little tired as well... It had been a very stressful morning, though she didn't feel like lying in her room. Yuzu walks over to her window and looks out over the water. The edge of the lake was in view and she could see a tree that threw shade on the shore. With a nod, she decides to leave the house and walk along the edge of the lake, following it until she found the tree. The house was still in view so she was a little nervous but happily sits in the shade looking over the water.

The water lapped lightly against the grassy edge and the wind was cool and gentle. The grass was also soft and healthy so it was comfortable when Yuzu lay down. She hadn't realised how long she was there before she fell asleep , to be woken gently by a touch on her shoulder. She yawns and looks up. Sogyo was there, in bankai form. He looks at her gently but silently, a little worry in his eyes. Yuzu blushes deeply 'Uh, I'm sorry... I'm alright... I just…' She trails off nervously, and her thoughts wander to Jushiro's words to her. Sogyo looks a little relieved, but something about him seemed off. He didn't have his normal confidence that Yuzu had gotten used to in their twin forms. In fact, if anything, he seemed nervous, almost afraid, yet strong as well. In the sun Yuzu realised that he wasn't wearing the same as when they were small. His blue robes were the same pattern only the sunlight seemed to light up faint golden embroidery all over the blue, and he also had a coat. You could call it a cape of crimson, the same as their hilt, the "cape" sat on his shoulders nobly and a red rope held it there. It hung across his chest, and there were tags hanging from the rope, five of them spaced evenly. Sogyo looked incredible.

Sogyo quietly sits a bit away from her on his knees and with perfect posture, he looks at her before looking away quickly and watching their surroundings. Yuzu watches him curiously, and realising he was protecting her, she blushes deeply again and sits up. The air is a little awkward. She looks at him nervously before looking away with a blush having chickened out of talking to him. Another few minutes and she tried again 'Sogyo no Kotowari... Right?' Sogyo looks over at her and nods without speaking, Yuzu is a little disappointed that he isn't speaking and nervously asks, 'Can... Can you speak...?' She blushes, feeling stupid, and Sogyo nods again... But he still doesn't speak. Yuzu puts on a small smile. 'You just don't… like... speaking…?' Sogyo blushes a little and looks away. Yuzu blushes deeper... That was so adorable... But she shouldn't be thinking that. She shuffles over a little 'Sogyo... Did your dad tell you to look after me?' Sogyo nods and looks at her. By now, the fact he wasn't speaking was starting to get on Yuzu's nerves. She wanted to know what he sounded like. 'Is he still sleeping?' Sogyo nods again watches her quietly, aware that this was turning into a game. But he didn't mind at all. Yuzu sighs, determined, 'You should speak.' Sogyo shakes his head and looks around again, suddenly standing up and flash stepping. Yuzu looks confused then sighs lying on the grass 'who knew Sogyo had a side like this... I wonder if Ukitake-san has a side like that too...' She closes her eyes making herself comfortable again.


	16. Chapter 16

**umm.. I kinda dropped my phone... The screen is all cracked to high heaven.. My writing will be halted when my phone goes to get fixed.. But for now, here's the new chapter, my apologies to those who are waiting patiently, I'm sorry about my timing, I can't help it since I've moved, but, I am still writing despite writing making it hard.. I can barely see my screen T.T but anyway.. Another good report in this ch, so I hope you guys like it too ~3 my love to you all, bleach still does not belong to me..**

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Sogyo's random leave, Yuzu looked after him with a sigh 'I wonder if I said something wrong...' However she didn't notice that someone had approached her and when he drops down on the grass beside her, she jumps. Shunsui looks at her with a playful smile 'Hello Yuzu-san, what are you doing all the way out here?' She looks at him with shock 'Taicho!' He tips his hat 'Yes.. That's me.' He flashes a playful grin. Yuzu sits up and crosses her arms feeling slightly upset. Sogyo appears behind Shunsui silently and smacks him across the back of the head looking annoyed. Shunsui flinches and whines looking at Sogyo accusingly. 'Hey! What was that for?' Sogyo just gives him a condescending glare. Shunsui sighs heavily. 'You're just as mean as your owner.' Yuzu watches their antics with amusement. Having got nothing from Sogyo, Shunsui gives up and lays down dramatically 'Can't get anything from here...' He looks at Yuzu. 'You're not going to be mean too, are you?'. Yuzu shakes her head. 'No... Uh, what are you doing here, taicho?' He shrugs and smiles, 'I'm bored. Sogyo didn't let me go to Juu's place and here you are in our usual chilling spot... So here we are' Yuzu sighs, feeling relieved now there's a reason for his appearance. 'Ukitake-san is sleeping, sir...' Shunsui looks understanding. 'That explains it... Is he not feeling well?' Yuzu shakes her head. 'No, but he visited Unohana taicho earlier... So he was a little tired'. Shunsui nods 'That seems about right... That woman is terrifying.' Sogyo sits quietly, away from the two once more and watches around them quietly, now that Shunsui wasn't being as crazy as he was. Yuzu looks over at Sogyo with a sigh before looking at Shunsui 'Unohana-san seems nice...' He chuckles and looks at her. 'You haven't gone against her yet have you?' she shakes her head and he nods. 'Thought so... I don't recommend it.' She looks confused but lets it go. 'Do you want to see Ukitake-san for a reason?' Shunsui smiles playfully. 'Nope, just here cause I'm bored.' She frowns. 'Don't you have work to do?' He nods and looks at her. 'Most likely... You're not gonna make me leave, are you?' Yuzu shakes her head. 'No... I have no place to... I was just wondering...' Sogyo stands and fades away. Jushiro had woken up and noticed where everyone was. He approaches everyone, overhearing Yuzu. 'He usually always has something to do.' Shunsui looks up at him with a playful smile. 'Handsome is up again, I see...' Jushiro looks at him suspiciously.' What do you want this time?' Shunsui feigns innocence. 'What? Is visiting my friend a crime?' Jushiro sits down as proper as ever. 'It's obvious.' Shunsui sighs and sits up. 'Fine… Come drinking with me.' Jushiro shakes his head. 'No... Retsu would kill me if I did that. Especially now.' Shunsui pouts. 'Fine… But next time you should come.' Jushiro waves him off. 'I'll see. I, unlike you, am actually willing to do some work.' Shunsui whines and lays down, much in the same manner as a child. 'Work work work...' Jushiro ignores him. Yuzu looks at him, 'Ukitake-san, do you feel better now?' He smiles gently. 'Yes, I apologise for today though.' Yuzu shakes her head. 'It's fine...' She blushes. 'But I have to ask...' He watches her. 'Yes?' Yuzu looks at him nervously. 'Why did you have Sogyo look after me? I mean, when the hollow attacked... Shouldn't he have helped you?' Jushiro looks thoughtful. 'Well, that would be because I do not like to fight in front of women and children... You would have been fine with me… But I wouldn't have been able to fight.' He smiles gently. 'I hope you don't find this offensive…' Yuzu looks surprised. 'No... I don't... I'm a little surprised though.' She smiles a little. Shunsui shifts to his side and rests his head on his hand. 'Why surprised?' Yuzu blushes. 'Well... I don't know... I just wasn't expecting it.' Shunsui chuckles. 'I'd probably do the same as him though... It's not nice to have such lovely flowers ruined by the sight of blood.' Jushiro looks at him in a side glance. 'That is what I think as well.' Yuzu nods in understanding. 'But what about you, then?' Jushiro chuckles. 'It doesn't matter so much.' Shunsui smiles. 'A prince has such duties as this for his ladies.' Jushiro sighs 'You're so dramatic, Shunsui...' He chuckles. 'Makes life interesting'. Jushiro nods. 'Unfortunately...' Yuzu can't help but be surprised by how similar they are despite their differences. Jushiro and Shunsui talked all of the remaining hours of the day, and Yuzu happily watched them and was soon asleep. A calming atmosphere always surrounded the two, so it was easy to drift into a peaceful sleep listening to them and feeling safe at the same time.<br>Yuzu woke the next morning starving because she didn't eat the previous night. Jushiro however was not home and had left a note on his neatly made bed.

_"You seemed tired, so I left you sleeping this morning. I hope you don't mind.__ I made you some breakfast __and it's in the kitchen, please enjoy it. Kuchiki-san will be visiting at some point. Until then, Sogyo will be there if you call. _

_Sincerely, Jushiro Ukitake"_

His writing was delicate and neat, not a letter out of place. He was very old fashioned, no one wrote like that anymore. Yuzu smiles taking the note gently and goes to the kitchen to find her breakfast, rice balls. Jushiro had left them on the table perfectly presented and neat like everything else, and they tasted good too. Yuzu had started to think that maybe she wouldn't mind not going back to her own world. She dressed into another extravagant kimono and ties the sleeves back so she can take her dirty clothes to the water and wash them, hanging them to dry. Rukia visited around midday.

A knock sounds at the door. 'Excuse me, Kuchiki Rukia speaking.' Yuzu stands excitedly and opens the door. Rukia was kneeling on one knee with a fist on the ground. She smiles up at Yuzu, and she hugs her happily. 'Rukia-nee san!' Rukia hugs her back. 'Yuzu, how are you doing?' Yuzu lets her go and jumps on the spot, excited, before dragging her inside and sitting her down. 'Come in, come in, this trip has been wonderful so far. Ukitake san is looking after me really well.' Rukia giggles. 'I knew you would like it here.' Yuzu smiles brightly. 'I do, I almost don't want to go back… ' Rukia smiles. 'Unfortunately, you have to, but not yet though... And by the way, you look wonderful as a noble!' She motions to her dress, and Yuzu blushed. 'Ukitake-san gave these to me... I almost can't put them on myself. He told me they were his sisters.' Rukia looks at the dress. 'They are as pretty as mine, only I don't wear mine often. I prefer plainer clothing.' Yuzu looks at Rukia. 'Ukitake-san told me he was a noble...' She blushes. 'Like your family only not as highly ranked.' Rukia nods. 'It's true… Though even I don't know much about taicho's family... He never speaks much about them. But he has siblings and writes to some of them.' Yuzu looks thoughtful. 'He must be a wonderful brother.' Rukia nods in agreement. 'Oh, by the way… Ichigo is looking for you, did you want to see him?' Yuzu lights up immediately 'Yes! I haven't seen him as a soul reaper yet.' Rukia smiles. 'Want to see him now?' Yuzu looks excited 'Can I?' Rukia nods. 'I'll have to carry you, do you mind?' Yuzu shakes her head. 'I don't mind'. With a nod, Rukia kneels. 'Hop on my back then,' Yuzu lifts her kimono a little so she can and hugs Rukia. 'Ok, I'm set.' Rukia stands with a nod and walks outside closing the door behind her. 'Hold on tight,' Yuzu complies obediently and soon Rukia is using flash step. It's not long before they are inside Seireitei again but they stop on a roof instead of an office. In a second, someone else flash steps to the space in front of her. Ichigo is wearing the same uniform as rukia only he had a blade on his shoulders, tied by a rope across his chest. He greets Rukia with a loving smile before looking confused at the glamorous robes of the person on her shoulders. 'Rukia... Who did you steal… And from where?' Rukia looks playfully insulted 'As if I would steal someone... Unless they were dressed as Chappy. But I didn't steal anyone!' She blushes, letting Yuzu down. 'I thought you should meet her while she was here.' Yuzu stands and steps out from behind Rukia. 'Onii-chan!' Ichigo looks surprised then smiles, relieved. 'Yuzu... When I got home I found out you had come here... I was worried...' Yuzu goes over and hugs Ichigo 'I'm ok, Ukitake-san has been looking after me.' Ichigo looks slightly apprehensive but nods. 'I'm glad you're with him... But I thought you couldn't see spirits?' Rukia walks over to cuddle up to Ichigo's side. 'We gave her some reiatsu booster, she can now, otherwise she couldn't come.' Ichigo sighs and looks at her. 'You gave my sister some weird medicine? Geez... No wonder I worry... It won't hurt her, would it?' Rukia shakes her head 'Don't worry, she will be fine. It just means she can see spirits now.' Ichigo lets the matter drop for now. 'So where is Ukitake-san?' Yuzu looks over the building tops. 'He left me home this morning because I seemed tired... He is working today I think.' Rukia nods 'He is at the office… Or was...' Ichigo brings a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. 'Hmm... Maybe I should visit Ukitake-san...' He leans down to kiss Rukia's forehead before bringing her lips to his and kissing her properly. 'You have been gone for ages...' Rukia kissed back happily bringing her arms around his neck 'I was with Yuzu after I went to see taicho.' He smiles gently. 'Are you still busy?' Rukia shakes her head. 'I only have to return Yuzu.. Do you want to come?' He nods. 'Alright, I guess I don't mind.' Yuzu watches them with a giggle. 'You two are so cute together!' Ichigo blushes, embarrassed. 'Shut up…' Rukia giggles and lets him go. 'We should return her before taicho gets back.' Ichigo nods. 'By the way... Where did you get that dress?' He looks Yuzu up and down. Yuzu blushes. 'Ukitake-san... He gave this to me…' Ichigo nods and picks her up the same way Jushiro does. 'It looks good on you.' Yuzu blushes further. 'Thanks… I'm a little afraid of ruining these...' Ichigo chuckles. 'Only you would worry about that.' He turns to Rukia. 'Where are we going?' Rukia smiles. 'Follow me.' And she flash steps away, Ichigo following after her, holding Yuzu safe. She was also comforted by her brothers hold.

The three soon returned to Ugendo, and Ichigo seemed surprised. 'Ukitake-san lives here?' Rukia nods. 'He prefers it here to the Seireitei. He only ever stays there if he works late or is ill.' Ichigo sets Yuzu down gently, and she knocks before entering the house. When no one answers, she lets herself in and Rukia and Ichigo link hands and follow. 'You know, I'm surprised...' Ichigo comments. 'I didn't know Ukitake-san liked things like these.' Yuzu smiles. 'I didn't either... Ukitake-san is really nice... So is Sogyo no Kotowari...' Rukia sits down beside Ichigo and leans against him while ichigo puts an arm around her. He looks at Yuzu. 'Sog-no-what?' Rukia laughs. 'Sogyo no Kotowari, it's taicho's Zanpakuto spirit.' Ichigo looks worried. 'What? Is it safe for you to hang around with him?' Yuzu nods. 'Yes, I don't feel anything wrong about them… Though Ukitake-san says they are powerful... They protect me a lot...' She blushes a little, and Rukia notices the blush. 'Hmm, do you like them?' Yuzu nods 'They are nice...' Rukia smiles playfully. 'Like.. Like like them...? ' Yuzu blushes bright red. 'No! Not like that... I just...' Rukia giggles 'You like them don't you?' Ichigo raps Rukia on the head lightly. 'That's creepy. Stop talking, would you?' Yuzu silently thanked him in her head. Rukia looks at him annoyed. 'Why would you do that?' He shrugs 'Because you're annoying and teasing my sister.' Rukia sits up. 'Baka, you're supposed to be on my side!' he looks at her. 'Your side is creepy, why should I?' Rukia looks offended. 'Why you...' The two continued arguing before eventually Ichigo shuts her up with a kiss. 'Fine, just shut up.' Rukia immediately looks happy and hugs him before realising how long she had been away from work and stands abruptly. 'I have to get back…' Ichigo, having been head butted, rubs his face with a groan. 'Fine.. I'll come with you.' He looks at Yuzu. 'Take care, sis.' Yuzu nods. 'Of course.' Rukia bows her head before leaving the room followed by a reluctant Ichigo. Yuzu looks after them with a sigh. 'Those two...'. Yuzu continues her cleaning, waiting for Jushiro to come home.


	17. Chapter 17

**it's a little funny, I send my chapter to my beta but when she sends it back I almost always forget to upload it, so I end up uploading two chapers cause I'm like, wait.. oops, lol so I hope you guys like my updates**

**just a note, I may well need to get a new phone.. So hopefully I won't lose my stories, but I will be silent for a few days if I do.. Scary..**

**bleach doesn't belong to me. **

* * *

><p>It was starting to get dark and Jushiro wasn't home yet, nor had she heard anything from him. She had started to get worried and sat outside looking for him. It eventually fell into darkness and Yuzu tried calling for Sogyo. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right but even if she was, they weren't coming. She didn't know how to contact anyone else, so with a deep breath she changed into her uniform and timidly went out looking for him. She had almost reached the gates when her heart stopped. Jushiro was on the ground unconscious, his white standing out against the dark. He had fallen half on his side, and half on his chest. He looked like he was in pain before he collapsed, a hand laid near his chest. Yuzu drops down at his side worried and gently tries to wake him. 'Taicho... taicho... Are you ok?' When he didn't react she couldn't help but tear up, but she put her medical experience to work. She gently rolled him over with a little difficulty before checking his heart rate and breathing. Both were weak, but it seemed like he was having trouble breathing. She immediately started to clear his chest the way she knew and soon he started to cough and woke up weakly. He coughed up blood, and a lot of it. Yuzu looks instantly relieved that he was at least awake before hugging him. 'Taicho... ' Jushiro looks at her drowsily with slight surprise, 'Y-Yuzu... san... Sorry...' Yuzu shakes her head. 'It's fine... I'm just glad you're alright...' He smiles slightly, struggling to stay awake. 'I can't... die yet...' Yuzu sits up and wipes her tears away, despite the action being pointless. 'You need to get home... I can't carry you though...' Jushiro nods and lifts his hand shakily in a fist before opening it revealing a black and red butterfly. It starts to fly toward the Seireitei slowly, and Jushiro drops his hand again weakly. 'Don't worry... You won't have to.' Yuzu looks at him worried, 'Should you do that?' He nods lightly 'It's fine...' He falls into another heavy coughing fit and is left panting weakly again. He still managed to cover his mouth despite his weakness. He was very much in pain, but Yuzu could tell he wouldn't let himself fall asleep again. Yuzu gently takes his hand. 'I'll look after you, promise.' He nods gently and stays quiet.<p>

The peace is interrupted by the sound of flash step. 'shit... Juu, you alright?' Shunsui drops down beside Yuzu. She looks at him with relief. 'Taicho..' Shunsui smiles at her. 'Evening, Yuzu-san.' Jushiro looks up at him weakly, 'Yeah...' Shunsui questions, 'Were you sick today?' He nods his head. 'This afternoon...' Shunsui nods. 'Alright.' He sighs. 'You should have told me...' Jushiro starts to fall asleep only for Shunsui to grab his shoulder. 'Just wait until we get home alright, it won't be long...' Jushiro struggles but does as asked. Shunsui nods. 'Alright, I'm gonna carry you home now. It might hurt a little, but you're almost home. Bear with it just a little longer, alright?' Jushiro nods slightly and Shunsui leans down to pick him up gently. Jushiro flinches but weakly holds onto him. Yuzu stands and moves away so Shunsui can stand and start walking. Yuzu walks beside him, watching Jushiro with worry.

Soon Shunsui had delivered him home, taken off his haori so it could be washed and then put him in bed. Jushiro had the strength of a sick child so he simply allowed Shunsui to baby him. He seemed used to the attention but was too tired to show a like or dislike to the attention. Shunsui made him some warm herbal tea and helped him drink it, and he also brought a cloth to clean the blood away. Yuzu simply sat and watched, a little shocked by his ability to look after Jushiro. Jushiro also remained obedient, finally falling asleep only when he was told he could. Finally, Shunsui came over and sat by Yuzu with a sigh. 'You know, you did alright considering...' Yuzu looks at him. 'I barely did anything…' He shakes his head, 'You got him awake and breathing again... And kept him like that. Most people just panic...' He looks amused and takes her hand which still had forgotten blood on it, and he wipes it away. 'Thanks… If you hadn't helped him, it may have been too late...' He goes quiet. 'I'm not quite ready to lose my friend yet...' Yuzu blushes a little. 'It's fine... I only did what I knew...' Shunsui looks over at Jushiro. 'He thanked you too, before falling asleep. He also said to say sorry... Stupid man... He doesn't even have to...' Yuzu smiles a little. 'So... What happens now?' Shunsui looks at Jushiro thoughtfully. 'We make sure he doesn't choke in his sleep... Other than that... We let him sleep...' Yuzu looks at Jushiro sadly 'He seemed fine yesterday...' Shunsui nods, 'He most likely was... You know once he simply passed out... Was unconscious for almost a week. But before then he was smiling and chatting with me…' Shunsui looks thoughtful. 'He can usually tell when it's gonna be bad... But sometimes it sneaks up on him.' Yuzu looks at Shunsui 'I was told he has always been like this...' Shunsui nods. 'Yeah... When I met him he hid it from me, but when I found out after he ran away from home and his hair went white… I got mad at him for not telling me...' He sighs, looking thoughtful.

Yuzu looks at him surprised. 'Ran away? Ukitake-san?' Shunsui looks at her. 'Yeah, he was a little brat... In his defence... He didn't know mocking to friendship but still... His father was an a**, so he ran away... I guess I would have in that situation... But yeah, I saved his life that time...' Yuzu looks at Jushiro, then blushes. 'So his hair is white because of his illness... I thought...' Shunsui chuckles, 'So, it's not because he is getting old, it's an unfortunate side affect.., He used to have black hair.' Yuzu looks surprised. 'Black?' She found it hard to imagine, and when she did she imagined him looking terrifying and didn't think over it further.

Yuzu looks at Shunsui 'Does Ukitake-san eat much like this?' Shunsui looks thoughtful. 'Not too much, but he likes sweet rice. It's warm and has sweet tea over the rice, and it's simple but he loves it. Sweets have always cheered him up a little.' Yuzu looks thoughtful. 'Can you teach me how to make it?' He nods 'Sure, you gotta half cook some rice, then make some sugared tea. He likes peach preferably, then pour the tea over the rice. It's pretty easy.' Yuzu nods and smiles. 'When he wakes up I'll make him some.' Shunsui chuckles, 'He is going to wish you can stay here with you spoiling him so much.' Yuzu blushes. 'It's the least I can do... Uh... Is there anything you like sir?' He looks surprised. 'Me?' She nods 'If I can, I'll make it' he looks at her thoughtfully remembering the honey cake that Jushiro told him about. 'Can you make steamed buns?' She looks thoughtful and nods. 'Yeah, I'm not great but I'll do my best, sir.' She smiles and goes to the kitchen. Shunsui looks after her curiously. 'Is she really Ichigo's sister...?'.

Yuzu took an hour to cook the steamed buns while she prepared everything for Jushiro's meal when he wakes up. Shunsui had pulled out a small bottle of sake and drank from it occasionally, and when Yuzu brought him his buns, he lit up. 'Would you look at that... ' Yuzu blushes and puts the plate down. 'I hope you like them...' He picks up a warm bun gingerly and takes a bite. 'Mmm... I might have to steal you to cook for me... These are good!' Yuzu looks pleased. 'I'm glad you like them.' Shunsui happily munches on the buns while Yuzu returned to the kitchen. When he finished he quietly went over to check on Jushiro. He looked thoughtful, considering whether he should request a house call. After much thought he decided to send Retsu a hell butterfly and within another hour she was knocking politely on the door and inviting herself in. 'How is he, Kyouraku-taicho,' He waves her off gently 'I'm not on duty, he is sleeping for now. Yuzu-chan saved his life this evening.' Retsu looks gently surprised and takes Shunsui's place beside Jushiro, inspecting Jushiro's form gently. 'Yuzu-san did?' Shunsui nods. 'He was fine earlier today, but somewhere along the line he collapsed on the way home... He was barely alive when Yuzu-san bravely went out to look for him.' Retsu looks at Shunsui gently. 'She cleared his chest?' He shakes his head. 'Jushiro was the one who called me... When I arrived, he was breathing and awake... Weak but awake. She did a pretty good job for a human...' Retsu nods and smiles gently. 'Seems I was correct to put my faith in her.' She turns to Jushiro, looking at him sadly. 'One day I will cure him...' Shunsui looks at Retsu. 'You have it in ya... You will get it eventually.' Retsu nods gently. 'I'm sure.' Shunsui stands and goes to the kitchen to talk to Yuzu, leaving Retsu alone with Jushiro. Secretly she had always had a little crush on him, and he on her, though neither one was confident enough to take the first step. It seemed impossible with their ranks as they were. Jushiro stirred with a cough and wakes roughly. For a moment his vision is blurry but he notices Retsu is there. He both dreads her lecture and is glad to see her. Retsu frowns slightly and brings a cloth to clean away the fresh blood. 'Ukitake-san... What have I told you about working too hard?' Jushiro looks up at her weakly. 'I know...' She sighs. 'I suppose this time it's likely to be my own fault though... I will improve your medicine next time.' she looks guilty, and Jushiro shakes his head. 'No, it's not that... You try your best...' Retsu smiles slightly.

Shunsui had always been curious and quietly watches the two expectantly. It had been centuries and those two were getting close to starting something. He was waiting for it, when Yuzu noticed, she quietly took to watching too. It was obvious there was something there between the two captains that they didn't show in the company of others. It seemed like today was finally the day. Jushiro fell into another weak coughing fit and struggles to regain his breath. Retsu gently puts her hands on his chest and a green glow appears under her hands. Jushiro immediately finds it easier to breathe and looks at her gratefully, and then with guilt. 'I'm sorry…' She shakes her head gently. 'It's fine, you can't help it...' Jushiro closes his eyes weakly for a few minutes, falling into a gentle sleep. Retsu watches him, worried, before blushing a little and stopping herself with a stern mumble to herself. Jushiro woke to the mumble drowsily but had heard every word of what she said and weakly takes her hand, blushing a little despite his illness. 'Can...can you stay… With me?' he stumbles out the sentence with nervousness mixed with pain and drowsiness. Retsu blushes and nods. 'Y-yes...' He gives her a weak and shy smile before drifting to sleep again. Retsu quickly works to get rid of her blush despite her quiet happiness. Shunsui grins 'Finally...' Yuzu looks up at him awed. 'They are so cute...' He nods. 'Yeah.. I've been waiting for this for centuries...' Yuzu giggles. 'Aww, it's like Romeo and Juliet.' Shunsui looks at her, confused. 'Huh?' Yuzu blushes. 'Uh... A romantic play... Shakespeare wrote it...' Shunsui looks understanding then smiles. 'Ah, Shakespeare, I've heard of him… In fact I met him. Crazy guy.' Yuzu looks at him shocked. 'What?' He chuckles. 'He could see spirits and he happened to meet Jushiro and I on a mission in the real world.' Yuzu looks at him with awe. 'No way...' He smiles 'I've met a lot of people during the time I've lived.' Yuzu nods, amazed. Shunsui looks satisfied. 'Now he has no excuse but to court her.' Yuzu giggles at his words. 'Court?' He looks innocent. 'It's not the word to use anymore?' She shakes her head. 'It's called going out in the human world... Or dating...' He nods with a frown. 'Really? I think it's more gentlemanly to court... What happened to showing respect...?' Yuzu smiles, it seemed that the captains still lived in a much earlier era than she did. Shunsui walks out to join Retsu who quickly tries to look like she is doing something. Shunsui waves a hand. 'Calm down... You're allowed to cuddle.' She looks surprised, and then blushes. 'Shunsui...' He grins and she doesn't need a reply to know he knows everything. She looks embarrassed and irritated. 'You should mind your own business...' He shakes his head. 'Nope, can't do it... I tried once... It's impossible.' She sighs and looks away, blushing. 'Fine...' Retsu quietens. 'Don't tell anyone.' He nods. 'I had no intention to in the first place. I'm not Nanao-chan.' Retsu looks slightly relieved and looks at Jushiro, but continues speaking to Shunsui. 'How long have you known?' Shunsui looks thoughtful. 'Since we were in the Academy.' She looks at him surprised. 'What?' He nods. 'It was obvious, you both looked at each other when you weren't looking, and you would blush and everything, I only said nothing because neither of you were making a move.' Retsu blushes badly since he was exactly right. Shunsui only looks amused. 'So what are your orders, Unohana-taicho?' She looks at him frustrated and sighs. 'He will need bed rest for a week... He has to take his medicine everyday as well as his medicine for his breathing.' He nods. 'No need for squad four. Juu will be pleased...' Retsu gives him a dangerous look and he smiles and stands. 'Alright… I'm going... I get the message...' He leaves the room with a sigh and flash steps upon leaving the house. She relaxes when he leaves but she had forgotten Yuzu was there. She loosens her stiff position and blushes again realising she was still holding Jushiro's hand, and he hers. Yuzu steps out of the kitchen quietly 'Uh... Unohana-san...' She jumps slightly 'Y-Yuzu-san...' Yuzu ignores her and smiles gently. 'Would you like some tea?' Retsu nods. 'Thank you, Yuzu-san'. Yuzu returned with her tea and then quietly excused herself going to her bedroom and retiring for the evening, though she couldn't sleep for a while with all the nights' events rushing around in her head. Retsu ended up staying for most of the night and morning, looking after Jushiro, but neither Retsu nor Jushiro minded the company.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next one, I'm still getting good compliments from my beta so surely I'm doing alright, which is awrsome, so keep on reading and I hope everyone else is liking it..**

**bleach still doesn't belong to me...**

* * *

><p>Retsu stayed up faithfully watching over jushiro's condition, she excused herself when yuzu had woken up so she knew Jushiro would be ok, yuzu happily took over the care of Jushiro as best as she could, though his condition was much better than the night before, most likely because of retsu's healing, sleeping well did wonders for him as well, yuzu made a note to remember what she had learned, maybe she could help better in the future. When Jushiro woke mid morning, he seemed to be expecting that retsu wouldn't be there, he wasn't surprised when yuzu told him that she had left him in her care, he smiled not letting the disappointment show. Yuzu made him sweet rice for breakfast with tea, he was much like a child, smiling a little more realising what she had made. Jushiro still had trouble sitting up so yuzu gave him her pillows to help him feel comfortable while he ate. He looks at yuzu gratefully 'I might not want to have you taken back to the real world...' Yuzu blushes 'I'm sure I'd get in your way eventually ukitake-San..' He smiles 'it's not so hard to walk around you' he looks distracted for a moment and nods before looking back at Yuzu 'do you mind looking after Sogyo when we have recovered?' Yuzu shakes her head 'no, I don't mind..' She looks surprised 'we?' Jushiro nods 'yes, we are linked by soul...' He looks a little guilty 'Sogyo unfortunately shares my pain..' Yuzu looks a little sad 'does it still hurt a lot?' She had noticed his flinching but he seemed to be handling it well, yuzu wondered what tolerance he had because it seemed painful, Jushiro looks thoughtful 'it's no more then usual.. It's better then yesterday..' Yuzu looks at him admirably 'you are pretty amazing..' He looks at her questioningly 'is that so?' Yuzu blushes a little 'I think your illness would kill me... It actually reminds me of something in the human world called tuberculosis, in fact it's very similar..' Yuzu looks thoughtful then looks at him with an idea playing in her eyes 'i'll research it when I get home' Jushiro looks a little clueless at her 'ok..' Yuzu resists a giggle, he was rather cute when he was lost, she starts cleaning up after breakfast, Jushiro slowly ate his sweet rice so she left him and went to the kitchen. Jushiro remained content to let his thoughts wander until he fell asleep again because of his medicine, only in his sleep did he let how much he hurt show, pain constantly flickered through his features. Yuzu cleaned the house, or more so tidied up the already clean house while Jushiro rested, she wore her uniform so she didn't dirty her elaborate kimono's, it was about midday when a quiet knock sounded at the door and rukia's quiet voice rang through the door, she sounded worried, yuzu quietly opens the door with a gentle smile, rukia looks at her slightly relieved 'yuzu.. How is taicho?' Yuzu looks back at him 'he is fine.. He is sleeping.. Would you like to see him? You will have to wait if you want to talk to him though' she looks at rukia gently, rukia sighs relieved 'I heard he never made it home until late.. I didn't realise..' She looks guilty and tears up 'I'm sorry.. If I'd known..' Yuzu pulls her into a hug 'it's fine.. It was a little scary... But I helped him so he was ok until kyouraku taicho came..' Rukia hugs her back tight 'thank you, you saved him.. You saved all of us a lot of sadness' yuzu blushes deeply 'I'm glad I could help a little..' Yuzu quietly lets her in and rukia immediately goes to his side silently, yuzu makes her some tea and quietly sits beside her 'does everyone know?' She nods 'there was a captains meeting this morning.. Unohana-taicho informed both the captains and her lt so she could tell the lts..' Yuzu looks at her 'is it really such a big thing?' Rukia nods 'yes, captains are precious too their divisions... And taicho.. Thirteenth would be devastated.. And will be the day he..' She trails off tearing up and stubbornly wiping them away 'but that's not going to happen, I know it.. He won't go without a fight..' Yuzu looks at the sleeping Jushiro 'your lucky to have such an amazing captain..' She nods in agreement. It's quiet for a few minutes before rukia stands 'I'll be back, your brother is here' yuzu looks surprised 'really?' She nods and smiles a little before walking outside to meet ichigo, yuzu walks to the door and sees rukia greet ichigo with a hug, ichigo leans down looking worried seeing that she had been crying and she explains, soon ichigo walks back to the house holding hands with rukia, he greets yuzu with a smile 'hey yuzu' she smiles back and lets them in 'please be quiet' he nods and follows rukia to sit a distance away from Jushiro. Ichigo looks at rukia questioningly 'is he sick or something?' Rukia nods 'I've told you about it before..' The two continue to talk quietly, rukia would glance over to Jushiro constantly.<p>

Jushiro seemed to sense that he had visitor and woke a few minutes after ichigo and rukia had taken a seat, he wakes roughly, falling into another heavy coughing fit, he was still coughing blood. Yuzu immediately came to his side with a cloth 'ukitake-San?' Jushiro catches his breath before gratefully cleaning up the mess and closes his eyes weakly with a sigh, rukia comes over quietly followed by ichigo 'ukitake-taicho..' Jushiro looks over at her drowsily, his medicine kept him that way 'kuchiki-San.. Ichigo-kun?' Rukia smiles gently 'yes sir, I'm sorry for the sudden visit... And ichigo followed me sir..' Ichigo looks worried 'are you ok ukitake-San?' Jushiro smiles with a gentle nod 'yes, I'm fine.. Just a little tired..' He looks at rukia 'your later then usual..' He comments with a playful tone, she blushes 'I found out late and then I had a meeting.. Yesterday.. If I knew..' She looks guilty 'I'm sorry sir..' He silences her gently 'you have more important things to worry about, I'm fine so it doesn't matter, how is the division?' Rukia looks depressed 'their spirit is down but they are working hard sir' he looks pleased before falling into another heavy coughing fit, ichigo for the first time seeing the extent of his illness 'ukitake-San!' Jushiro flinches and tries to catch his breath again, yuzu stands to go make some tea to help jushiro, rukia resists hovering with great difficulty as she knows it annoys him. Jushiro looks at ichigo 'it's nothing.. Calm down ichigo-kun..' He closes his eyes drowsily, ichigo remains worried 'you don't seem it..' Jushiro smiles before looking back to him 'I'm still talking to you aren't i?' He then looks to rukia 'can you help me sit up..' Rukia looks unsure 'are you sure you should?' He nods 'I'm fine.. I'd like to sit up for my tea..' Rukia nods in realisation 'of course'. Rukia gently assists Jushiro to sit, he flinches but is happy once sitting up and leans against the wall and pillows crossing his legs 'better sir?' Rukia asks gently, he nods smiling happily 'yes.. I feel so lazy laying down all the time..' Rukia sighs with a frown 'you need to rest..' Ichigo is quite frankly shocked by the day so far and stays quiet and uneasy with all this, Jushiro looks outside with a sigh 'I know..'. Yuzu soon brought out the tea, some for everyone as well as some more rice for Jushiro in case he was hungry, Jushiro drinks his tea gratefully. Rukia looks at yuzu curiously then Jushiro 'sir? When will you be organising for yuzu's return home..' He looks thoughtful 'I am not sure... It was only supposed to he a short trip.. But if she had to wait till I'm recovered..' He sighs thinking of sogyo as well and looks at ichigo and yuzu 'I leave the choice in both your hands... I'm not going to make you stay any longer then you want too' he looks at rukia 'if I am not back on duty by the chosen time, you have my permission to request the gates be made safe for yuzu-San, I'll write my permission' rukia nods 'yes sir' ichigo looks at yuzu 'what do you want?' Yuzu blushes and also remembers that sogyo wishes to play, she also thought back to the real world, school would be starting soon and she had left in the holiday period, that said, she didn't want to leave ukitake-San as he is now.. She looks unsure 'I don't know...' Jushiro looks at her gently 'please don't feel the need to stay because I am like this' she blushes a little, ichigo looks thoughtful 'school starts again next week right?' Yuzu nods shyly and ichigo sighs scratching his neck 'there's a few days left.. Why don't you use them..' He knew she wouldn't let it go if she left now 'how about it?' Yuzu nods 'that sounds fine.. ' she looks at Jushiro 'it that ok sir?' Jushiro nods 'that's fine, you have a place here until you return home' rukia looks thoughtful realising he probably won't fully recover in Time, but it will be enough to calm yuzu's nerves, she also knew Jushiro would make sure she felt fine with leaving him. Ichigo looks happy 'alright, I'll pick you up then and take you home then..' He looks at Jushiro 'thanks for looking after yuzu..' Jushiro shakes his head gently, we was starting to get really tired again but fought it off like usual 'it's fine.. Though I think she has been looking after me more..' Ichigo smiles and nods 'that seems right..'.

Jushiro finishes his tea and he managed to swallow a little of the rice, rukia looks stern now 'taicho, you need to rest now' he looks slightly disappointed but there's no point arguing with her 'yes Kuchiki-San...' She helps Jushiro lie down once more painfully and he quickly slips back into sleep upon getting comfortable, rukia looks pleased while ichigo looks at her slightly surprised 'are you sure your not captain?' She blushes 'of course I'm not, are you an idiot..' Yuzu watches them talk curiously, ichigo continued looking at her with surprise 'your captain listens too you...' Rukia frowns 'of course he does, he prefers not to be lectured by unohana-taicho instead' ichigo instantly draws back remembering how scary she is 'touché' then he looks at Jushiro 'so even the old men are scared of her?' Rukia looks annoyed 'don't be so rude.. It's respect...' Ichigo rolls his eyes 'whatever, you coming?' Rukia stands 'yes.. ' they both look at yuzu and ichigo smiles 'don't get into trouble, I'll pick you up soon' rukia looks grateful 'thank you for looking after taicho so well, keep going, he will be better in no time' yuzu nods and blushes 'thanks for the visit guys..' They nod and leave murmuring a conversation, yuzu cleans up again before sitting in her room with a sigh, she didn't realise how dissapointing idea of going home was, she truly wanted to stay, even though she couldn't, she eventually lays down and later falls asleep. Jushiro slept for most of the following days recovering nicely in that time, when ichigo finally came to pick yuzu up, she had indeed been convinced that leaving him wouldn't be the worst thing, though the thought of not being able to play with sogyo was depressing, ichigo had arranged to meet rukia at the gates and Jushiro could very well have accompanied them to the gate only he knew rukia would tell him off for it, so would retsu, so he didn't even consider it. Once yuzu had cleaned her room and changed to her human clothes, she bowed gratefully to jushiro 'thank you so much for this.. I have had an amazing experience' he smiles and motions her over before pulling her into a hug 'no, thank you, it seems I'm indebted to you' he smiles gently 'your help had been much appreciated, I'll miss your company' yuzu blushes and hugs back 'thank you sir' he lets her go and looks at her 'I will have to arrange to visit you again, sogyo will miss you too' yuzu nods with a smile 'visit when you like sir, it will be a pleasure' he nods and looks at ichigo 'thank you for trusting me ichigo-kun' he nods and smiles back gently 'i'd trust you more then a lot of captains here, it's no biggie.. Can yuzu come back sometime?' Yuzu looks surprised and blushes, he read her mind it seems. Jushiro nods 'yes, maybe not so soon but I have no objections' yuzu looks grateful 'thank you sir' he waves it off gently 'you two should head off, rukia is getting impatient' ichigo nods 'yeah, probably, thanks ukitake-San' he bows his head politely and then leaves, yuzu hurries after him with a blush and once outside, she hops on ichigo's back. They then flash step to the senkaimon that she entered through, rukia was indeed waiting there with slight impatience 'ready yet?' Yuzu nods looking back over seritei with a sigh then back at rukia, rukia looks at her softly 'you will come back one day, promise' yuzu smiles gratefully 'thanks..' Rukia nods before turning around and motioning to some guards, the heavy gates open revealing the same light as before. Ichigo looks at rukia gently 'are you staying?' She nods and stands on her toes to kiss him 'I have duties here, I'll visit soon, promise' he kisses back gently and sighs 'alright.. Be safe' then he turns to yuzu 'let's go' yuzu nods and smiles gratefully at rukia before following ichigo through the gates.

It was too soon when they stepped out of the dark tunnel and back into the real world, it seemed oddly strange after being in soul society, the air seemed heavier if anything, so did her body in fact, she hadn't realised what the visit had done to her, ichigo eyes yuzu with care 'you alright?' Yuzu nods 'I'm ok.. I just feel weird..' Ichigo smiles a little 'it's a bit like that if your not used to it' yuzu smiles back 'it's curious...' She looked around to realise she was in front of their house, immediately she feels relief, not realising she would miss it so much, she giggles and runs inside and into her room to plop on her bed with a sigh 'I can't believe how much I missed my bed.. Or my room.. What about bostav..' Yuzu spent the rest of the day catching up on what she'd missed in her time away, ichigo watched her amused for a bit before doing some rounds around karakura town and finally entering his body only unlike yuzu, he fell asleep straight away and slept till dinner time, they had left soul society near midday by the time everything was sorted, yet they arrived in the real early morning, not long after breakfast in fact, ichigo later explained that it was because of the black world they went through, it shifted time a bit. It seemed odd to fall back into her house work and normal days but as school began for yuzu and karin, it was easy to forget, so what seemed strange became normal again, however yuzu increasingly dreamt of sogyo's bankai form, wishing she could see him again.


	19. Chapter 19

**ok minna, I've been in a great mood lately, I've been having lots of fun writing these latest chapters, I hope you guys have just as much fun reading them ~3**

**bleach does not belong to me, kubo tire is the owner and he should bring more bleach out of a week, seriously!**

* * *

><p>As school began again, Yuzu fell head first into school work that kept her busy, yet she still couldn't get her trip to soul society out of her head. In classes she would finish her work early and find herself doodling on her book, drawing figures dressed in black and white. She even tried drawing Sogyo only to rip it out of her book annoyed because she couldn't get it right. Instead, she chose to day dream about him. It was half way through the term and Yuzu was spaced out like usual when the teacher called out to her in annoyance 'Yuzu Kurosaki, do you know how to say how are you in English?' She jumps immediately with a heavy blush. 'Yes si-sensei,' she immediately gives her answer and the teacher moves on quizzing someone else. She sighs and smiles as the bell rings, telling everyone to move onto their next class. She had been separated from Karin since last year, but it didn't really bother her anymore. Yuzu had sports next, it wasn't her favourite class but it was nice to be outside for a while.<br>After the class had all changed and gotten dressed, everyone started chatting happily. The teacher was late but soon a clap announced the teacher's arrival. 'To attention students,' the voice was shockingly familiar and Yuzu turned to see the teacher was indeed very familiar, so was his assistant. The students didn't seem bothered at all by the new teacher. In fact they greeted him as if they'd always had him. 'Good afternoon, sensei.' The teacher was a soul reaper, only he was obviously in gigai. He wore the sports uniform and a whistle around his neck, his hair tied back behind him neatly and he looked younger because of that. Jushiro Ukitake was the PE teacher, and Kuchiki Rukia was his assistant. Both acted completely natural and Jushiro even spoke like a teacher. He taught a new game and soon the students were all playing. Yuzu couldn't stop staring at the two, not sure if she was seeing things. Jushiro watched the class happily and catching Yuzu out, he suddenly smiles playfully and with shock she realised it was him, and he was enjoying himself. 'Kurosaki, keep an eye on the ball, mind you.' Rukia seemed equally amused as Jushiro at Yuzu's reaction. That lesson took forever to finish and the end of school bell rang, freeing her from her school obligations. Jushiro dismissed class and started walking into the school as if he had been teaching all along. Yuzu instantly dressed as quick as humanly possible before trying to catch up, only to find that she had lost them both. Yuzu looks disappointed and starts thinking she is insane. 'As if they would be here... And be my PE teacher...' Yuzu stats walking home still in shock and couldn't decide what she saw until she realised she wasn't alone, and someone tapped her shoulder. 'Excuse me, ma'am,' She turns and comes face to face with Jushiro smiling innocently, his eyes betraying his amusement. He was still in gigai, dressed in long black pants, neatly pressed formal shirt with a long trench coat that hinted at a rather rich price. He looked rather charming, and Yuzu could only look at his rather normal appearance with more shock. 'T-taicho?' Rukia came to stand beside him dressed in a long dress that also looked rather pricey, it suited her well. Jushiro flashes a playful smile. 'Yes Yuzu-san?' Rukia still looked amused watching. 'What's wrong, Yuzu-san?' Yuzu blushes as it hits her that they are actually here. 'Uh... What are you...?' She trails off, finding it hard to speak, Jushiro continues as if he read her mind. 'Doing here? That's a good question. Do you want to sit down for a drink?' He looks at Rukia. 'Do you know anywhere nearby?' Rukia nods. 'Yes sir, follow me.' Jushiro nods and Rukia leads the way to a café. Yuzu had a chocolate shake, Rukia a mocha and Jushiro decided to try a human drink choosing a strawberry shake, it turns out he favoured the taste greatly. Yuzu manages to defrost in that time and finally asks again. 'Why are you here? And were you really my teacher? How?' Jushiro silences her gently. 'Why? Because I chose to visit. And why am I your teacher?' He smiles playfully. 'I was bored.' Yuzu hadn't realised just how like Shunsui he could be. This topped the cake. Rukia looks at Yuzu. 'It's actually an order from Central.' Jushiro nods. 'The captains shouldn't be allowed to get too out of place in this world, so every now and then we all get sent to this world for a time. It helps us as well keep an eye on how the world is progressing too. I'm to be here for two weeks, usually it's longer.' Rukia looks at him. 'Because of taicho's situation, two weeks is all he is allowed.' Yuzu nods, understanding then curious. 'Wait… When were you here last?' He looks thoughtful. '50 odd years ago. I average a visit every 50 years.' Yuzu looks surprised. 'What was it like?' He looks at her amused 'Well, a hundred years ago I was a shop owner, but there was no technology other than ours then, in fact, there were no vehicles and it was similar to Soul Society actually, just not as far progressed. Saying that though Soul Society has come quite far ahead too.' Yuzu looks amazed then suddenly remembers something Shunsui said. 'Kyouraku-taicho said you met Shakespeare?' He looks thoughtful. 'Shakespeare? He does sound familiar...' He quietens searching his memory. Yuzu takes out her phone, Googling a picture of Shakespeare. 'This guy?' Jushiro instantly remembers and smiles playfully. He takes on an ancient English accent and said, 'Oh yes, I do remember that gentleman, I met him on a similar occasion to this actually, a strange fellow.' Rukia resists a laugh. Yuzu looks shocked again. 'What?' He continues amused, in his English accent. 'Oh, didn't you know Yuzu-san, we do our research before visiting the real world.' Rukia can't help but laugh now. Yuzu blushes. 'But... Your perfect accent... 'She was stunned. He changes his accent to modern English. 'If anyone suspects anything it would be complicated.' He changes again to plain English instead of Japanese. 'Yes, it would be complicated.' Yuzu can only stare at him shocked. Jushiro looks thoughtful and starts speaking another language that Yuzu doesn't understand, and even Rukia doesn't understand. 'What is that sir?' He looks at her 'ancient Japanese, its art is lost nowadays.' Yuzu shakes her head. 'How do you know that?' Jushiro looks thoughtful. 'I've actually always known that... It's most likely from my human years. You tend to remember your traditional language despite coming to use only one language in soul society, it also comes naturally to all souls.' Rukia looks thoughtful then suddenly starts speaking French. Jushiro answers her fluently. Yuzu looks at them both, amazed. 'This... this is incredible!' Rukia giggles. 'I don't know nearly as much as taicho.' Jushiro chuckles. 'It comes from living as long as I have, you are only young.' Rukia nods then looks curious. 'What's the oldest language you know?' He looks thoughtful again. 'Definitely ancient Japanese.' Yuzu looks just as curious as Rukia. 'Do you know any extinct languages?' He nods. 'Many of them. Let's see...' He slips into a foreign language that neither of them can even guess what it is. 'That was Atlantian.' Yuzu looks blank, then changes to shock. 'What? That's...' Jushiro sighs. 'It took a lot of time to learn it... Even it was out of my time… I was fortunate to find someone who could speak it at all.' Rukia looks confused. 'What's Atlantian?' Yuzu explains, 'Atlantis is supposed to be a legendary city that sunk beneath the sea. They haven't found the city ruins yet but they think it's buried under some ice or something. It's been nothing more than a legend for thousands of years.' Rukia looks surprised. 'Oh...' Jushiro nods. 'Your details are wrong, but I can't tell you the right ones either. But the language does still exist; I learnt it quite a time ago... Purely out of curiosity.' Yuzu looks amazed. 'That is amazing.. Do you know others?' He nods and starts speaking ancient Egyptian. 'Ancient Egyptian, also a little early before my time, but then again you find out a lot if you look around.' Yuzu looks at him curiously. 'How old are you?' He looks back at her for a moment. 'I am old enough.' Yuzu looks slightly disappointed. 'Won't you tell me?' He looks questioningly at her. 'Would you believe me if I told you anyway?' She nods. 'Of course,' He looks indecisive, and then answers. 'I appear as a child in soul society in the year you call 18 BC.' Yuzu looks at him. 'That means you really are like two thousand years old...' He nods. 'I've had a lot of time.' Yuzu turns to Rukia. 'What about you?' She blushes. 'I'm actually only 250 years old or so.' Yuzu giggles. 'So you're like a child.' She nods. 'In a way.' Jushiro looks at Yuzu. 'You know most people would find that disturbing...' He looks amused. 'There really is nothing bothering you, is there?' Yuzu shakes her head. 'Only if you randomly turn up as my sensei... That's pretty shocking. And wait... Why does everyone think you're their teacher?' Rukia pulls out what looks like a toy pill dispenser. 'It's easy with our technology.' She looks at Jushiro. 'Uh, sir, I think we should head home now.' He nods in agreement. 'Yes, we probably should. We will escort Yuzu san home first though.' He stands and Rukia follows suit. Yuzu gets to her feet a little confused. 'You're staying in this world, right?' Jushiro nods and she continues. 'Where?' He looks playful. 'Maybe you will find out later.' This only makes her curious and she sighs, making a note to herself. Jushiro escorts Yuzu to her house before continuing to walk past, chatting with Rukia. Yuzu considers stalking them to find out where they were staying but realises they would both realise her presence and it wouldn't work. Yuzu admits defeat and instead goes up to her room to do her homework.

Yuzu soon found that her homework efforts were pointless. The afternoon's events were still running through her head, so instead she started doing some chores around the house but pretty soon even the already tidy house was spotless again. She sat down with a sigh in front of the TV. Karin arrived home about that time, her cheeks red; apparently Toshiro had just dropped her off again. Karin drops down beside Yuzu with a heavy sigh. Yuzu immediately smiles playfully. 'Did Hitsugaya-kun kiss you goodbye?' Karin blushes again. 'Shut up.' Yuzu giggles and let the matter drop. 'How was school?' Karin nods. 'It was boring as ever. Toshiro picked me up.' Yuzu nods. 'You two are adorable together.' Karin blushes but doesn't snap this time. 'Thanks... So how about you?' Yuzu blushes as well. 'Well it was fine until PE... Then it got interesting... But it was pretty boring too...' Karin looks at her curiously. 'Did you get a replacement teacher today?' Yuzu nods. 'Something like that. He is from soul society though...' Karin raises an eyebrow questioningly. 'What?' Yuzu looks unsure. 'Do you remember Ukitake-san? Captain of the Thirteenth division?' Karin nods thoughtfully. 'Rukia-nee's captain right? Long white hair?' Yuzu nods. 'That's him. Well he was my teacher for PE...' Karin looks confused. 'You sure you're not just daydreaming? Why would he be your teacher?' Yuzu blushes. 'I thought I was going crazy... But it was actually him... He walked me home...' Karin looks curious. 'Why is he here? Wasn't he sick?' She nods 'Apparently he is better… and apparently he's here on a mission...' Karin sighs. 'Who gives these stupid missions anyway...' Yuzu nods in agreement. Karin sighs. 'Apparently Toshiro is in town for a similar reason. He is working at an ice-rink at the moment.' Karin blushes, remembering the date she had with him there. Yuzu looks thoughtful. 'How long is he here for?' Karin thinks back before answering. 'About a month I think, although it's a mission split into multiple visits... It's really weird…' Yuzu looks confused. 'What?' Karin tries to think of a way to explain it. 'He has to be here for like 3 months, but he goes home at the end of every month for a little bit to catch up on paperwork and stuff.' Yuzu nods, understanding. 'I see... So you will get lots of time with Toshiro then.' Karin nods with a blush. 'Hey, do you still have that crush on Sogyo? Or whatever his name is...' Yuzu blushes bright red. 'What? When did I tell you?' Karin smiles playfully. 'You've been talking about him in your sleep every night lately.' Yuzu hides her face in shame. 'Nooo...' Karin laughs. 'Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. So who is this guy?' Yuzu shakes her head. 'It's impossible... They are from soul society...' Karin frowns. 'I'm going out with 'Shiro... Why can't you do the same with your guy?' Yuzu shakes her head. 'It's a little different...' Karin nods. 'If you say so...' Yuzu looks at her with a sigh. 'What do you want for dinner?' Karin looks thoughtful. 'I don't know… Surprise me.' Yuzu nods and stands. 'okay, dinner will be on time.' Karin smiles gratefully. 'Thanks, sis.' Yuzu smiles back and starts preparing dinner, while Karin goes upstairs to start her homework.


	20. Chapter 20

**ok minna, um, my head is like all over the place, its 5:30 in the morning, cold and the thought of going to work to make coffee and bake.. it should be appetising and its not because im not allowed any of it myself T.T but in the few minutes i have before work, ill post this ch, even if im a little late.. no one will know ;) **

**ive got an awesome review on this ch from my beta and i also love this chapter, its super ADORABLE, so check it out and i hope you guys are ready for some fangirling... or guying... lol but seriously.. i think im getting too cocky :| haha**

**umm, bleach does not belong to me me and the songs featured also do not belong to me, so enjoys**

Dinner was the usual noisy affair. Yuzu attempts to get Ichigo and Isshin to eat and stop fighting, while Karin ignores them eating her dinner in peace and all in all, despite everyone getting older, no one has changed. After a while, Ichigo had stormed off to his room with his dinner. The arguments were particularly fired tonight because Ichigo had announced that he was moving out and into his own house. He had finally saved up enough money, and he also had a job and could hold himself up, so nothing was stopping him anymore. Yuzu was a little depressed by the thought but congratulated him anyway, and so did Karin. Isshin started crying to the poster of Masaki instead. The mess caused by Ichigo and Isshin's fight took a little to clean up but finally Yuzu escaped to her bedroom to collapse on her bed with a sigh. 'I'm so tired!' For a moment she mumbles to herself and then rolls over to her side to turn on her stereo, and the music immediately rings through the room. _~...I'm the man, I'm the man...~_

'What's that?' Two children's voices come out of nowhere, scaring Yuzu greatly and she falls off her bed. She searches the room instantly and there sits Sogyo no Kotowari in the middle of her room, smiling innocently. Yuzu breathes again heavily, having forgotten in the moment of shock. 'Sogyo...' They crawl over and hug her close. 'Hello Yuzu-san!' Yuzu hugs them back stiffly, not sure if she should forgive them for scaring her like that. That thought was forgotten instantly when they smiled at her innocently, their big green eyes forcing her to forgive them. She silently cursed her weakness. 'What... what are you doing here...?' They stand and crawl up onto her bed 'Dad said we could visit if we behaved.' Yuzu nods. 'Of course...' She wasn't sure if she could class this as behaving. Karin walks past Yuzu's room and looks in, hearing the thud of Yuzu falling on the floor. 'Yuzu?' Upon seeing the twins she looks confused. 'Huh?' Yuzu stands with a blush. 'Um... This is Sogyo no Kotowari… We met them at the wedding, remember?' The twins smile innocently and bow politely in response. Karin looks thoughtful before nodding, 'I remember. Don't they belong to Ukitake-san?' Yuzu nods with a blush. 'Yes...' A past conversation runs through Karin's mind, confusing her, but she dismisses it. 'I heard a thud... Did you fall or something?' Yuzu giggles nervously. 'I fell off my bed…' Karin resists a smile. 'Oh... You ok then?' Yuzu nods. 'Thanks for checking though...' Karin nods and quietly goes back to her room. Yuzu turns back to the twins with a sigh. 'You two... Is your dad with you?' They shake their head. 'He is sleeping already and said we could come... Rukia is gonna come get us though.' Yuzu slides onto her bed again. 'Okay... You two really scared me...' They giggle and then bow. 'We apologise.' Yuzu simply can't be mad at them. 'It's fine.' One of the twins lay down in her lap, and the other cuddles to her side happily. 'We didn't get to see you before you went home…' Yuzu sits back against the wall. 'I was a little sad that I couldn't see you either… I promised and all...' They look up at her gratefully. 'Thanks' she looks back at them, confused by their sudden change. 'For?' They blush slightly. 'You saved us and dad. Thank you... It was pretty scary until we heard you...' Yuzu instantly blushes. 'Oh… It's fine... I'm glad I could help. I thought that was over.' Sogyo smiles. 'Nope.' Yuzu smiles gently. 'I'm just glad you're all ok... It wasn't anything big.' Sogyo suddenly sits up and starts tickling Yuzu. She tries but fails to resist laughing and tries to wriggle free. The twins have her cornered though so she is stuck. 'Okay okay! Mercy, mercy!' The twins stop and stand before jumping on her bed once and then off it altogether, landing silently on the floor and taking off running out of her room. She hurries to try and stop them, only to get to the door and they jumped from the top step to lithely use the wall to bound straight into the living room. Yuzu follows them as quick and safe as possible, only to find they have hidden from her in the living room. Yuzu sighs. 'It's like the wedding all over again... At least I know where I can look this time.' She stalks quietly through the living room until she eyes the blue of their clothes on the floor. She continues creeping up on them and finally grabs them in a bear hug. 'Found you both!' They laugh playfully and cuddle to her. 'We let you though,' Yuzu raises an eyebrow. 'Right...' Sogyo breaks away from her again, racing back upstairs again, just as silently as they ran down. Yuzu attempts to follow them again and finds them in her room again, only this time Rukia was flat on her bed under the twins. 'I thought you two were told to behave?' The twins cuddle innocently. 'We have been.' Rukia looks questioningly at Yuzu and she doesn't want to see them in trouble so she nods. 'They have been good... Just playful.' Rukia sighs. 'You two are a worry; anyway, it's time to go home. Say thank you to Yuzu.' They release Rukia and jump at Yuzu again, hugging her tight. 'Can we go to school with you tomorrow?' Yuzu blushes. 'You need to be older...' They quieten, and then smile. 'Please?' Yuzu remembers Jushiro's words, that they were shy, so that only left their kid forms. She supposed that Rukia and Jushiro would figure something out. Yuzu sighs. 'Okay... As long as you don't cause your dad or Rukia trouble.' They nod with big smiles. 'Yay!' The twins look happily at Rukia before vanishing into thin air. Rukia nods at Yuzu, relieved. 'You're sure about that?' Yuzu looks unsure. 'No… But I couldn't refuse them.' Rukia smiles. 'Don't worry, they won't cause you trouble, we will watch them.' Yuzu nods gratefully. 'Thanks…' Rukia stands. 'Well I guess I'd better return to taicho... Sleep well, Yuzu.' Rukia goes to the open window and steps out of it before flash stepping. Yuzu looks around to make sure everything was normal again. She goes to bathe before curling up in bed. The last song she heard before falling asleep was, _~... Gotta be so rude... Gonna marry her anyway...~_

Yuzu woke up the next morning slowly and dragged herself out of bed with difficulty, the events of last night seeming strangely far away. As she got ready for school, she started to get anxious. What if Sogyo got in trouble? Two kids running around... Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Karin had left already and Yuzu was just about to leave, and she wasn't expecting anybody at this hour. When she answered the door, a teenage boy met her. Sogyo was in his bankai form, wearing the school uniform. He looked as anxious as ever but lightened up a little seeing Yuzu. Yuzu quickly regained her self control, realising Ukitake-san and Rukia must have dropped him off because they were already down the street. Yuzu stumbled out her words before running back inside, blushing fiercely, to pick up her school bag and meeting him again. 'I didn't realise you would...' Sogyo blushes and quietly murmurs a response, almost too quiet for Yuzu to hear. 'You said we had to be older...' His voice was gentle, yet it had a hint of strength that was betrayed by how quietly he spoke. Yuzu was instantly in love with it. Sogyo had an elaborate set up like Jushiro, including a book bag and the proper uniform for the grade Yuzu was in. He shifts his book bag to his other hand and offers his arm in a very old fashioned invitation for her to walk beside him. She accepts, blushing fiercely. Jushiro must really be old fashioned. Sogyo was still shy, yet somehow he wasn't as distant as their previous meeting. He blushes lightly as he walked her to school, or more so let Yuzu lead them both, but he did speak more than before.

When they arrived at school, he let her go and took to following her instead. He went back to his silent politeness, being surrounded by so many people. Just like with Jushiro, no one batted an eye at the new student. When the bell rang, their first class was English. Yuzu was alright at English. Sogyo had been seated right beside Yuzu so she couldn't stop glancing at Sogyo. He listened to the class with half interest. Judging by Jushiro's perfect English, she guessed that Sogyo also knew it spotlessly. He also took notes in the same delicate script as his father. Yuzu didn't learn anything in the lesson though, nor any other lesson in fact. Sogyo kept her attention despite how much she tried to give it to her classes. By the time PE came along, Sogyo had learnt more than Yuzu did, and math was the only real subject that Sogyo didn't seem to know everything about. Jushiro and Rukia were again the PE teachers and the sport they were playing today was baseball. Sogyo in the sports uniform made Yuzu drool, when he wasn't looking of course. He was just so perfect. Sogyo seemed to admire Yuzu as well, but hid it better then she hid her own admiration. Sogyo was also naturally good at baseball. He could run and hit a perfect home run most likely due to his swordsmanship skills. Yuzu was hopelessly pathetic, unless Sogyo was watching of course which she managed a good hit, and she reached the second base. Jushiro and Rukia were not blind and it was plainly obvious what the two felt. They both however agreed in a nod to keep it to themselves. PE was soon over too, time seemed to pass really quickly with Sogyo for Yuzu.

Sogyo loosened up once he wasn't so surrounded by strangers, mumbling another quiet sentence to Yuzu. 'Dad wants us to wait for him.' Yuzu fangirled in her head, but managed a nod in reply to him. Jushiro soon met up with the two with a backpack on his shoulder. He nods politely with a smile. 'Hey you two, great work today.' Yuzu still found it was weird that he was her PE teacher. 'Thanks, Sir...' Rukia skipped to his side looking unusually cheerful. Yuzu looks at her questioningly, prompting Jushiro to explain. 'Kuchiki-san was called out, this a konpaku in her gigai.' Yuzu nods in weak understanding. 'I see' Jushiro starts walking and Sogyo obediently follows him after offering Yuzu his arm again. She takes it with another heavy blush. Jushiro looks at Yuzu thoughtfully. 'Do you two have homework tonight?' Yuzu honestly couldn't remember and Sogyo answers quietly. 'Yes, English, math and science.' Jushiro smiles. 'So should I expect you home late then, Sogyo?' Sogyo blushes slightly and nods. He could see that Yuzu didn't pay much attention today. Yuzu blushes embarrassed, yet somewhere she was excited that Sogyo might be staying with her. The sound of peace was interrupted by flash step and Rukia appears beside her gigai in her soul form. 'The order is done, sir.' Jushiro nods. 'Thank you Kuchiki-san.' she bows her head. 'Should I wait at the manor, sir?' Jushiro shifts his backpack. 'That's up to you.' He stops walking and Yuzu realises she is home with a blush, since she hadn't been watching where she was going. Jushiro hides his amusement. 'Let me know if you run into trouble, Sogyo.' Sogyo nods, and with that Jushiro and Rukia continue walking. Yuzu sighs nervously, looking up at Sogyo. 'So, inside I guess?' Sogyo nods and Yuzu stumbles before walking to the door. Sogyo beats her in reaching the door and opens it for her, causing her to blush again. 'Thanks...' Sogyo nods again, blushing slightly. He was a lot better than Yuzu was at controlling his emotions. Yuzu takes her shoes off and Sogyo follows suit before following her to the kitchen. Karin was watching TV, cuddled up with Toshiro, his arm around her and looking content. The entrance of the two caught their attention and while Karin looks knowing and resists a smile. Toshiro looks questioningly at Sogyo, who shared Jushiro's reiatsu. Yuzu blushes again. 'Uh, this is Sogyo no Kotowari... Or Sogyo...' Sogyo bows politely but had gone shy again so says nothing. Both Karin and Toshiro looks confused for a second. Karin speaks up. 'I thought those two kids were Sogyo?' Sogyo nods and despite being nervous speaks a little louder so Karin can hear him. 'We have more than one form.' Toshiro looks understanding. 'I see... I understand. Welcome Sogyo no Kotowari,' Sogyo smiles a little. 'Thanks...' Karin looks thoughtfully at Sogyo and then Yuzu, realising this must have been what she meant by it was different from her own relationship. Yuzu looks at Sogyo. 'Do you want some tea?' He nods and gently takes her book bag from her hands. 'I'll take these to your room for you...' Yuzu blushes and nods. 'Thanks...' Sogyo quickly escapes from the room politely and goes up to her room, while Yuzu works on busying her mind with making some tea. Sogyo's new appearance had Toshiro thoughtful and he finally looks at Yuzu. 'Yuzu-san? Is that their bankai form?' Yuzu nods. 'Yes.. Don't you know him?' Toshiro shakes his head, and then smiles. 'I only know their shikai... I didn't think it was possible those two kids could be so quiet.' Karin smiles. 'Actually it does seem farfetched... He is kinda cute actually... ' She kisses Toshiro's cheek. 'Not as cute as you though,' he blushes and frowns. 'I'm not cute.' Yuzu giggles, still blushing. 'I don't think I can...' She shifts her eyes ending her statement obviously. Toshiro looks at her. 'It's defiantly strange... But it might not be impossible.' Yuzu looks at him with quiet surprise 'Isn't it...' She trails off again. Toshiro sighs thoughtfully. 'Just because they are linked to his soul, it doesn't mean they are less of an individual soul. It's possible.' Yuzu couldn't help feeling hopeful but resists showing it. 'Oh... That's true I guess…' Karin has a vague understanding of the Zanpakuto and it suddenly hits her. 'Oh... I see...' Toshiro smiles at her slow reaction. 'Finally caught up?' Karin blushes and smacks him playfully. 'Shut up!' Yuzu resists a giggle and follows Sogyo's lead with the tea and some sweets that she knew the twins liked.

Sogyo sat cross legged and proper on the floor quietly. He had picked up a book that was lying on Yuzu's floor, The Amber Spyglass from His Dark Materials series. Yuzu sets the tea down and sits across from him quietly. He snaps the book shut and offers it too her apologetically, and she waves him off gently. 'It's fine, you can read it if you want to.' Sogyo looks at the book and smiles a little. 'Thanks...' His smile immediately made her insides melt again but she resists fangirling. 'You like books?' Sogyo nods. 'Dad reads them a lot...' Yuzu looks thoughtful. 'What kind of books?' Sogyo looks thoughtful. 'If he likes the first few pages, he will read it. He likes lots of types... History beyond his life is fascinating.' Yuzu looks curious. 'Something like?' Sogyo looks thoughtful and lights up a little. 'Do you know of Egyptian history? Roman maybe? And Greek…' Yuzu nods, and Sogyo suddenly looks animated. 'Dad likes reading about all the gods that people believed in. Did you know that the Egyptians used to believe there was a god of the afterlife? He was cut into lots of pieces and strewn all over the world, and his wife searched the whole world to piece him back together and bury him properly. He became the god of the afterlife, a fair and kind ruler.' The instant change in his attitude surprised and captivated Yuzu and she listened in awe. She had heard some of the tales he told but somehow Sogyo just made them all the more interesting. When Sogyo realises he was rambling, he blushes and apologies, going quiet again. Yuzu smiles. 'I didn't know you like things like that so much... That explains why your dad knows so much.' Sogyo looks a little surprised, and Yuzu continues gently. 'What else do you like?' Sogyo smiles a little. 'We like music.' Yuzu looks surprised. 'Really? What kinds?' Sogyo looks unsure. 'Well... We like the sound of tradition Japanese instruments... But human music too. Only some...' He eyes the CD player that he saw Yuzu play music with yesterday. 'We are curious... What is that?' Yuzu looks where he is looking and smiles, crawling over to it to flick it on, and My Life by Bliss and Eso starts playing. 'It's a CD player, it plays music.' Sogyo looks at it curiously. 'How?' Yuzu blushes. 'Well… I don't really know... But it's all technical and stuff, you put disks like this in,' she holds up a CD for Sogyo to see, 'and the CD player plays it. You can make it really loud or really quiet, however you want.' Sogyo looks at CD, fascinated, a very childish look indeed and takes the disk gently, smiling at his reflection in the shiny side of the disk. 'This is cool...' Yuzu watches him with a giggle, he was adorable. Sogyo suddenly turns to her curiously. 'Can you sing?' Yuzu blushes. 'Oh... I... I don't think I'm very good…' Sogyo instantly looks interested. 'Can we hear?' She continues, blushing. 'I... I'm not sure...' Then Sogyo drops a pleading look. 'Please?' Yuzu's heart threatens to stop and she can no longer resist him. 'I- okay...' She blushes heavily but opens a drawer to see through her CDs. With care she picks out her Anastasia soundtrack and places it in her player, skipping to track eight. The lullaby sound of bells starts ringing through the room as the Russian lullaby immediately has Sogyo entranced. Yuzu clears her throat nervously before singing in a gentle and sweet voice. _'~Dancing bears, painted wings... Things I almost remember... And a song someone sings... Once upon a December~'_ Yuzu's nervousness disappeared in the familiarity of the lyrics and she sang confidently, and at the end of the song she realised that Sogyo was listening peacefully. He almost looked asleep and when she finished he looked at her, amazed. 'That was amazing…' Yuzu blushes. 'Thanks... What about you? Can you sing?' He shakes his head, shyly. 'We don't think so...' Yuzu doesn't believe him but wonders if he would know any music that she would. Sogyo suddenly remembered their homework that had escaped both their minds. He also realised they had eased into two friends, talking like that. Sogyo was surprised at how easy it was. Yuzu suddenly realised the same thing and smiles happily. Sogyo leans over to drag his book bag as well as Yuzu's over to them and gives her her books. 'Shall we do our homework?' Yuzu nods, and then looks curious. 'Did you actually learn anything new today?' Sogyo smiles. 'Only that your math is stupid.' Yuzu giggles and pulls out her books. 'So, what was our homework?' Sogyo pulls out his book. 'You have to learn a new English phrase and write it, look at your textbook.' Yuzu looks at Sogyo curiously 'Or you could teach me some English?' Sogyo smiles almost playfully, looking remarkably like his dad. 'Who says I know more than the teacher...' Yuzu raises an eyebrow. 'No way, you can't say that after taicho's English yesterday. He was too perfect, which means so are you.' Sogyo looks innocent. 'And if we refuse?' Yuzu pouts playfully. 'I'll be sad...' Sogyo chuckles. 'No, follow your teacher's instructions.' Yuzu sighs. 'Fine… What's next?'

For the next half an hour, Sogyo and Yuzu worked together on their homework, both getting equally as stuck as the other on the math homework. Finally, Sogyo randomly stops speaking and looks distracted before looking at Yuzu again. 'I have to return to dad...' Yuzu looks disappointed. 'Oh... Okay, I guess you do…' She looks at the time with shock, it was ten at night. 'Oh dear, I'm sorry...' She blushes apologetically, but Sogyo waves it off. 'It was fun, can I go to school with you tomorrow too? It's fun playing pretend.' He smiles and Yuzu nods. 'It will be fun going to classes together, though I will have to work hard not to look stupid… Cause you're super smart.' Yuzu blushes. Sogyo resists a laugh before suddenly looking a little shy. 'Would you mind looking after our gigai?' Yuzu shakes her head. 'No, that's fine, you're coming by tomorrow, right? You can pick it up then.' Sogyo nods. 'I'll be here when dad drops me off.' He brings his hand to his pocket and pulls out what looks like a medal with a thick rope holding it. Sogyo presses the medal to his chest and the body blurs for a second before Sogyo's true form is pushed out of the gigai. The gigai itself falls forward and Sogyo catches it with a hand and lifts it onto Yuzu's bed effortlessly. The sight of Sogyo's magnificent form makes Yuzu blush slightly. In the dim light of the room his robes look normal, and she remembered how the sun had highlighted the beautiful embroidered Pisces. Her bedroom light obviously didn't have that ability, which disappointed Yuzu greatly. However, his grand appearance was not diminished at all. Sogyo stands and looks at Yuzu. It was a little strange, seeing two of them. 'Where do you want me to put this?' Yuzu smiles and points to her cupboard. 'There's some room in there.' Sogyo nods and carries the gigai and puts It away neatly. Yuzu stands and bites her lip. 'So tomorrow, I guess?' Sogyo nods. 'I won't be late.' Yuzu smiles. 'I know… Your dad is spot on with his timing.' He nods and closes his eyes, fading before her eyes. Yuzu waits till he's gone before breaking into a huge smile and falling on her bed with a sigh. She felt like she was flying. She switches disks and closes her door before turning her music up and singing along in a great mood. She couldn't sleep until she finally fell asleep near midnight and even so she still slept wonderfully.

* * *

><p><strong>ok, so the songs used in this ch: (im loving these songs atm ~3)<strong>

**Rude: Magic \ ****Im the man: Aloe Blacc \ ****Once upon a december: anastasia soundtrack(its a movie)**

**the book referenced is from the golden compass series, otherwise known as "his dark materials", the particular book is the third of the series: the amber spyglass (not getting in trouble for not doing this :) )**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone, good news, I got a new phone and I can write again ~**

**bleach isn't mine :(**

* * *

><p>Yuzu usually goes to bed early so she could get up early and cook breakfast, however because of last night's visit combined with sleeping so well, she woke up to her alarm long enough to turn it off with a sigh, and roll back into sleep. Karin naturally thought nothing of the fact Yuzu wasn't up making breakfast, with last night's company. Karin forgave her and let her sleep until she absolutely had to get up, that was until Toshiro came early and all thoughts of waking Yuzu flew out the window when Toshiro walked her to school. So it fell to Sogyo who politely waited at the door until it was quite obvious that no one was coming. Sogyo quite easily broke into the house, simply using his ability to appear where he wanted. He appeared in the living room and quietly went upstairs and knocked on her door. Yuzu stirred and drowsily looks at the time before falling off her bed in shock. 'I'm comig!' Sogyo resists a smile and goes back downstairs. Yuzu gets ready in record timing and rushes downstairs with her bag on her arm and tying her hair up messily. She has her brush in her bag so when she gets to school, hopefully on time, she can get ready. She stops dead seeing that Sogyo is in the living room, he looked like he'd fallen asleep. He was half curled up on the couch and with his eyes closed and head on the armrest. Yuzu blushes deeply, thinking that he was just pretending. 'Sorry… I... I'm sorry...' Sogyo doesn't react and Yuzu realises, blushing harder, that he is actually asleep. She looks indecisive before sighing and going to the phone and calling the school. 'Hi, it's Yuzu Kurosaki... Something has come up, so I can't come to school until the second period.' The voice answers her and it's organised. Yuzu sighs relaxing, and drops her bag on the table before setting loose her hair again and running a brush through it. After tying her hair back neatly she creeps over to Sogyo and hesitates before taking his hand lightly with a blush. 'Uh... Sogyo?' He wakes instantly, almost unnaturally quickly, as if he had just had a bad dream but shows no sign of one. He blushes slightly, looking apologetic. 'My deepest apologies, Yuzu-san…' She quickly steps away. 'No... It's okay. Are you okay?' He nods and sits up straight as ever again. He didn't even look as if he'd just woken. 'We tire easier in this form... And in the real world.' Yuzu nods, remembering Rukia saying something like that ages ago. 'Maybe you should not go to school today…' Sogyo instantly shakes his head. 'I want to go.' Yuzu feels unsure but nods. 'Okay, I told the school we would be late.' Sogyo looks unsure. 'Is that okay?' Yuzu nods. 'We have English first.' He looks thoughtful but relaxes a little. 'Oh…' He stands. 'We will change.' Yuzu nods. 'I'll make you some tea.' He smiles a little and quietly goes upstairs, returning in a few minutes in the gigai. Yuzu had tea waiting for him and he drinks it gratefully. They now had an hour to get to school and it only took ten minutes so they had plenty of time. Yuzu sits quietly before smiling and going to the kitchen, and taking some sweets from the cupboard, she hides them behind her and walks back to Sogyo. 'Hold out your hand.' Sogyo looks unsure but is obedient and holds out his hand. Yuzu drops a sweet there. 'Here, you like this right?' He instantly smiles a little bigger. 'Yes... Thank you.' Yuzu was slightly disappointed to see Sogyo had gone shy again, but didn't pressure him. Sogyo eats it quietly before looking towards the door. 'Should we start walking?' Yuzu nods and stands, having forgotten about school. 'Yes, good idea.' Sogyo nods and grabs his bag before standing. Yuzu picks up her bag from the counter and leaves the house, followed by Sogyo. The day was mostly the same as the previous, though Yuzu was not as star-struck by Sogyo today and she actually learnt something during her lessons. Jushiro seemed to be having a lot of fun teaching sports class and he was also asked to take care of the language lesson as well. Rukia stayed faithfully by his side as his assistant and no one battered an eye at her. Yuzu's friends seemed to realise that she needed some space so despite their burning curiosity of the new face she hung around with, they kept their distance, and Yuzu was grateful.<p>

School ended quickly that day, though Jushiro was by no means quick to get out of school, in fact, when Rukia joined Sogyo and Yuzu, she looked a little stressed. 'Have you seen taicho?' Sogyo shakes his head. 'He is on the roof.' Rukia instinctively looks up. 'What? Why?' Sogyo shrugs. 'He likes it there.' Rukia sighs, looking tired. 'He makes me worry...' Sogyo looks amused. 'We know...' Rukia just looks at Sogyo. 'You three are exactly the same... Can you ask him to come down? I just received a report from Soul Society.' He nods, and in a few minutes Jushiro joins them innocently. 'Seems I lost track of time...' Rukia just nods. 'Yes, sir.' He smiles greeting Yuzu with a nod before looking thoughtful 'you received a report, didn't you?' Rukia nods. 'Soul Society sent us a warning, there's a particularly strong hollow that is hiding whenever someone comes to kill it.' He nods. 'They sent this to Hitsuguya-taicho too?' Rukia nods. 'He is on other orders though.' Jushiro nods. 'Okay, I'll keep an eye out.' Rukia looks at Sogyo. 'Are you accompanying Yuzu home?' He nods in reply. Jushiro looks amused. 'Will I have to take you back from Yuzu by force?' Sogyo blushes slightly, immediately looking stubborn. 'No.' Jushiro looks playfully relieved. 'I'm glad, it was tiring the first time...' He starts walking, patting Sogyo's shoulder as he passes. 'Take care!' he smiles sincerely, and Rukia comes in step beside him and the two leave. Sogyo nods and watched them leave before looking at Yuzu. Yuzu sees them off awwing at their adorable exchange, like father and son, but slightly different. It was still adorable though.

She looks at Sogyo. 'So... Did you finish your homework in class?' He nods his head. 'You?' Yuzu nods and bites her lip. 'So... Do you want to go home?' Yuzu was starting to realise that if there was nothing to do, it got really awkward because Sogyo was so shy. He nods. 'If you like.' Yuzu looks thoughtful, 'We could go somewhere else if you like...' She secretly hoped he would agree. 'Where do you want to go?' Yuzu shrugs. 'Anywhere... A sweet shop if you want... Or the park...' She smiles, and Sogyo immediately looks happier. 'Really?' Yuzu nods. 'You don't know this world, do you?' He shakes his head. 'We are used to beaches.' She looks confused. 'Beaches?' Sogyo nods. 'Yes... That's dad's inner world...' She only looks more confused. 'Inner world…? Uh, let's talk while walking.' Sogyo nods and they start walking together towards a sweet shop. Sogyo looks thoughtful, and then motions to the sky and around him. 'Everything here would be your inner world... If you were like us... But you're like dad. So... Your inner world is here.' He brings his hand to his heart. 'It's in your soul, and that's where we are born and die with our owners.' Yuzu looks a little surprised. 'Die? You guys are swords, right?' He nods slowly, and then shakes his head slowly, deciding what to say. 'Yes... But no... We are the shape of our owner's soul... But we are also more than that. We live our own lives and have our own personalities.' Yuzu nods, mostly understanding. 'So then, you can die?' Sogyo nods. 'If we are broken in battle we will heal. The exception is bankai... If your bankai is broken...' Sogyo looks slightly upset, 'We are broken too. And it's almost impossible to fix us. If our souls are torn from our owners and we are defeated, we can also… die... again... It's very hard to fix a Zanpakuto.' Sogyo looks at the ground. 'And then if our owner dies... That's the end. We no longer exist... We die with his soul.' Yuzu looks shocked. 'You mean if... No way...' Sogyo nods. 'You saved us that time, Yuzu-san...' Yuzu suddenly feels like what she did was much more precious. 'I'm glad I did...' Sogyo looks at her. 'Why…? We are just swords...' Yuzu shakes her head. 'I don't think so...' They arrive at the sweet shop and Yuzu leads them inside to a corner table. She sits across from Sogyo and they are far enough away from anyone so that they can talk without sounding crazy. Sogyo ordered a strawberry thick shake which was sure to be amusing for Yuzu to watch, and she orders a chocolate one. After getting their drinks and the sweets they ordered, Yuzu looks curiously at Sogyo. 'So... Can Zanpakuto like, I don't know… Talk to each other?' Sogyo nods. 'If we are close enough... No one has ever asked me that before.' He looks slightly surprised, and Yuzu smiles. 'Why not? It's reasonable question.' Sogyo smiles shyly. 'Well, dad only ever talks to me about me… Which we like a lot, he plays with us and it's fun.' Sogyo's admiration for Jushiro was clear. It was very much like father and son, only something else too, but she couldn't explain it. Either way, Yuzu thought it totally adorable.

'Ukitake-san treats you like he does anyone else, does everyone treat their Zanpakuto the same?' Sogyo shakes his head. 'It depends on the person. Some people barely know their Zanpakuto... Others treasure theirs in different ways, or have different agreements. Katen Kyoukotsu enjoys toying with Shun and they are very moody, they never want to do anything.' Yuzu looks slightly confused, but has an idea who they belong to. 'Katen Kyoukotsu?' Sogyo lights up. 'Katen are pirate maidens, they belong to Shunsui.' yuzu nods. She was right after all. 'Pirate maidens?' a picture of scanty women with big b*** and huge swords comes to mind. Sogyo smiles. 'Yeah, they are really pretty and dress in purple. They like games, but someone like you would likely die if you played with them.' Yuzu pales. 'What kind of games do they play? How old are they?' Sogyo looks thoughtful. 'Older than us in both looks and age. They fancy children's games put in the most literal sense. Spinning tops is one.' Sogyo looks animated, remembering. 'They spin and create a whirlwind, and it throws you off so they can use other techniques.' Yuzu decides quietly that she doesn't want to meet Katen. 'Katen sounds... lovely.' Sogyo chuckles. 'They are really nice to those who they like… But are otherwise antisocial. You might never meet them.' Yuzu feels slightly relieved but hides it. 'Ah…' Sogyo looks at her. 'Did you know Shun is coming to this world as well in a month?' Yuzu shakes her head. 'Why?' Sogyo shrugs. 'Because he wants to visit dad.' Yuzu sighs. 'Really? No mission, just... a visit?' Sogyo nods. 'Yup' Yuzu bites her lip. 'Kyouraku taicho... He... he isn't... normal, is he?' Sogyo shakes his head. 'No... But he is fun.' Yuzu nods and finishes her drink, and Sogyo follows suit happily.

The two soon leave the sweets shop and head to a park nearby. Sogyo had finally loosened up and when he saw the park he happily hopped on one of the swings, Yuzu watched him amused and sat on the grass comfortably. She could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>warning: the next chapter gets a little dark<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**just a warning... Again, it gets a little darker here..**

**bleach is not mine, belongs to kubo tite**

* * *

><p>After a while, Yuzu hadn't realised how long they had been out, the sky was starting to dim. Another set of eyes had also focused on them. However, it wasn't pleasant company. The peaceful afternoon was soon disrupted by a scream, the same scream as before when Jushiro was with her, and the same as her dream... A hollow. Sogyo, despite being in his gigai, was instantly by her side. 'Stay still.' The playful character had instantly been replaced by a serious one. Sogyo's form blurred, and his gigai fell behind him on the grass. Yuzu is caught amazed for a second before realising she was in danger, again. Sogyo stood unarmed and looks around protectively. Yuzu bites her lip, suddenly worried. She hadn't ever seen him with a weapon, did he have one and could he fight? She timidly grabs his coat. 'Sogyo...' He looks at her quickly. 'Yes?' She stumbles out her question. 'I... Can you… do anything as you are...?' Sogyo nods, though looks a little unsure. 'Yes... Though I wish I didn't have to...in front of you...' He blushes a little in the fading light. Their chat was once more disrupted by the sound of the hollow. A black circle appears in the dimming light and a decent sized hollow steps out of it. It looked like a teddy bear, disturbingly enough. Instantly, Sogyo steps forward before crouching. His hands glow for a moment and what looks like short sticks appear in his hands, a small hook like blade that was as thick as the stick decorated the end. Yuzu couldn't understand what he held until he opened them.<p>

They were gorgeous blue fans with intricate koi designs on them, trails of golden thread illuminated them lightly and the blades had split into several parts, decorating the edge of the fan. Even Yuzu could tell they were not just decorative, and now she understood what Sogyo meant when he said he could do something. Sogyo didn't move a muscle until the hollow had come a little closer, and then he ran forward with a speed that wasn't human, Yuzu barely caught his movement at all. Sogyo bore down on the hollow's front, and when the hollow tried to defend, he sidestepped and lithely sliced the arm clear off. He stops behind the hollow and just as smoothly shuts his fan and impales the hollows head from behind, a very flashy show of the basics of hollow extermination. The hollow stood for moment wondering what happened as it faded to dust. When it did, Sogyo stood there still holding one open fan to his side, the closed one where the head was, blood remaining fresh on both fans. Yuzu only stared at him with shock. The sound of flash steps makes Sogyo flinch and the welcome sight of Jushiro appears, with Rukia a few steps behind, slightly puffed. Sogyo kneels closing both fans and holds them in his hands beside him. Jushiro looks incomprehensibly at the scene. Rukia immediately goes to Yuzu, dropping down beside her. 'Yuzu! Are you ok?' Yuzu nods shakily and murmurs. 'Just surprised...' Rukia hugs her. 'You weren't supposed to see that... We are sorry...' Yuzu hugs back lightly still in a little shock. 'I wasn't?' Jushiro speaks up sounding as peaceful as ever. 'No. You weren't. Are you truly fine?' He looks at Yuzu in a way that she knows he can tell if she lies. She sighs shakily. 'I'm...fine...it's just…he caught me off guard.' Sogyo looks guilty but stays silent and obedient. Yuzu looks over at him and smiles a little, gratefully. 'Thank you, Sogyo...' Rukia looks at Yuzu closely. She was coming back to normal. 'So...you're really okay?' Yuzu nods, now focusing on breathing properly and then smiles. 'Yeah... As I said, he just caught me off guard.' Jushiro kneels down beside her before sighing. 'You are a worry, child… You're not bothered at all by what just happened?' Yuzu shakes her head. 'No... It's your job to...' she looks thoughtful, '…do that, I guess...' Jushiro nods slowly. 'Yes. But most normal people would...at least freak out.' He looks at her complexed. 'I'm starting to think it runs in the family.' Rukia looks slightly relived and reluctantly lets her go. 'You're as crazy as your brother.' Jushiro stands and goes over to Sogyo and talks to him quietly. Yuzu suddenly feels worried and looks at Rukia. 'Sogyo… He won't get in trouble, will he? He was just protecting me...' Rukia looks unsure. 'I don't think so...' Yuzu gulps now starting to feel guilty and can't help but tear up. 'What if he does... What happens then? I'll be at fault...' Rukia looks surprised and then quickly tries to calm her down. 'Hey, hey don't be like that, it will be fine. I'm sure, taicho isn't that kind of a person.' Yuzu still can't help but worry and watches Jushiro and Sogyo intently. It seemed like forever until Jushiro stood, putting a cloth in Sogyo's hands with a sigh and a gentle smile. Sogyo smiled back a small one and sat on his knees to carefully clean the blood off his fans, a look of gentle obsession and care taking over his features. Yuzu realised with a sigh that he must have escaped punishment. Jushiro looks around before nodding and sitting with Yuzu and Rukia. 'You tend to fall into dangerous situations, don't you, Yuzu-san?' Yuzu blushes slightly. 'Is Sogyo in trouble?' He shakes his head. 'No, he did nothing wrong. In fact there's no damage, including to you, which you even have me surprised... There's nothing to complain about. You are a strange girl though...' Yuzu blushes deeper. 'Is that good or bad…?' He looks thoughtful. 'It's intriguing.' Yuzu looks at him only now realising he was in soul form and now feeling very stupid for it and chooses not to say anything for a moment. She instead looks over to Sogyo. 'What is he doing?' Rukia looks over curiously, the question starting her own interest. Jushiro looks at them both. 'Cleaning his fans. Sogyo hates to have them dirty. He treasures them.' Rukia nods, and then smiles. 'Like you, sir?' He goes to speak but stops looking thoughtful and nods. 'I suppose you're right, I'd never noticed...' Yuzu looks at them both questioningly, and Rukia answers her. 'It's a habit of his. He keeps Sogyo perfect. After a fight he checks his blade for any damage at all and makes sure it's wiped clean and beautiful.' Jushiro looks at Rukia, questioning. 'I could have sworn I didn't do it in a public view...' Rukia looks back. 'Sir, with all due respect... You sit outside of your quarters in the garden...' Jushiro nods. 'Fair point.' Yuzu resists a laugh, and Rukia smiles. 'I think it's pretty cool and all though... You have a lot of patience.' He smiles. 'It comes with practice.' Sogyo had finished cleaning in the background and sits obediently by Jushiro's side. Jushiro looks at him. 'Do you want to go home?' Yuzu looks at Sogyo, hoping he will stay, but he nods. 'Yes, dad.' Yuzu resists looking upset, and Jushiro nods. 'Okay, I'll take care of your gigai.' Sogyo smiles a small grateful smile and closes his eyes and fades, vanishing. Jushiro looks thoughtful.

Yuzu sighs and looks at the ground, catching everyone's attention in turn. Jushiro looks curious. 'What's bugging you?' She shakes her head with a blush. 'No… Nothing really… Just thinking.' Rukia's soul communicator beeps and she stands. 'Sir, a new order, it's nearby.' Jushiro nods. 'Can I leave it in your hands? I will escort Yuzu-san home and return.' She nods and flash steps away. Jushiro gets to his knees. 'Hop on my back, Yuzu-san,' she blushes and after grabbing her bag, does as she is told. Her weight was little bother to him like usual and he picks up Sogyo's empty gigai as well before flash stepping. In a moment he was in front of the Kurosaki clinic, and kneels so she can stand. Yuzu looks at him with a blush. 'Thank you, sir...' He smiles gently. 'No problem. Take care, Yuzu-san.' In another second he was gone again and Yuzu stood outside her house, alone. She sighs and goes inside. it was too late for dinner, so she went upstairs to bathe and get ready for bed. She had no appetite and it took a while for her to eventually fall into sleep and dream.  
>Yuzu opened her eyes to a beach, only the water was blood red, the skys were a dark stormy mass also tainted with red, the waves threatening to swallow up the whole beach. A deep sound was getting louder before she turned around, realising it was coming from behind her. A huge tidal wave was coming for her and it was too late to avoid it. It slammed down on her and dragged her back into the stormy sea, before pushing her back to the beach to slam her down into the sand painfully. A pool of blood leaked into the sand under her and suddenly Sogyo was standing above her, looking terrified. In his hands were his fans, decorated with blood. Pain blossomed all over her body as she realised he had cut her…<p>

Yuzu woke panting and shivering violently, wide eyed and afraid. Her room was still dark and somehow the dark terrified her. She flicked on her light quickly flinching when it flickered on, expecting to see Sogyo. She realised she was relieved she was alone but left the light on. The time was 2am, and she couldn't sleep anymore that night.


	23. Chapter 23

**ok, so I have a huge dilemma... Either to split this story into two or continue for a possibly long time... andI don't know what I should do... T.T so I'm not sure if there will be anther update or another story, guys, feel free to tell me what you want! Really.. Usually I don't like people telling me how to write... But I need help... New story or just continue writing this one... Do you guys mind of it's really long? **

**My my love guys... **

**Bleach belongs to kubo tite...**

* * *

><p>Despite being awake, Yuzu couldn't bring herself to get ready for school. When Karin came in, she pretended she was sick, which wasn't far from what she was and Karin left her to rest. In a desperate hope to occupy her mind, she started reading a book and was finally able to space out. It was about midday when Rukia turned up at the house worried that something had happened to Yuzu. When she knocked on the front door, Yuzu didn't hear it so Rukia then jumped up to her window to see if she was there. The window was open and upon seeing Yuzu she lithely slid in to the room. 'Yuzu?'<p>

Yuzu jumps almost falling off her bed 'Rukia-nee?' Rukia immediately sees the black bags under her eyes and knew that she didn't sleep well. She looked unwell. 'Are you alright, Yuzu?' Yuzu looks away feeling guilty and unsure. 'Yes...' Her face betrayed her words so Rukia wasn't convinced. 'What's wrong?' Yuzu shakes her head. 'Nothing, it's fine. I just...couldn't sleep. That's all.' Rukia comes over and sits on the side of her bed. 'Why not?' Yuzu shrugs sitting up but avoids her eye. 'I don't know…' Rukia sighs. 'Yuzu... You can tell me anything... Was it a dream?' Yuzu bites her lip but finally murmurs an answer. 'Yeah…' Rukia leans in to look her in the eye. 'Wanna tell me about it?' Yuzu looks unsure but can't hold in her tears now. 'It was about something yesterday...' Rukia slides over and hugs her. 'About what? Last night?' Yuzu hugs her tight. 'I was at a beach but it was all bloody and stormy... And then Sogyo was there... He hurt me...' Yuzu couldn't help but cry, and Rukia rubs her back comfortingly. 'I see...' It took a few minutes for Yuzu to calm down a little and then Rukia tried talking to her again. 'So, what time did you wake up?' Yuzu looks at Rukia. 'Around 2... I couldn't go back to sleep...' Rukia looks at her and smiles a little. 'You played so brave yesterday... If you were scared you didn't need to hide it.' Yuzu shakes her head. 'I really wasn't... Really... But...' She trails off. Rukia looks thoughtful. 'You didn't come to school because you couldn't sleep… Or was it that you didn't want to risk seeing Sogyo?' Yuzu bites her lip. 'I didn't know how I'd see him...' Rukia nods, 'Do you want to see him again?' Yuzu looks unsure. 'I... I don't know... I mean...' She struggles to speak. 'I know...I feel like I know that… my dream was wrong. But then I think... What if it's right? And then I keep coming back to he can't be like that. But...' Rukia stops her gently. 'It was just a question, I'm not going to force you.' Yuzu looks at Rukia sadly. 'Why did they disappear after that?' Rukia looks slightly surprised by the random subject change. 'Because they had to.' Yuzu looks upset. 'Why? I wasn't mad or scared of them... Yet they still... Why?'

'Because they had to. But not because the reason you think. To be in this world, especially in that form, there's a lot of pressure on them... I was told Sogyo fell asleep here... Was that right?' Rukia asks. Yuzu nods. 'While waiting for me...' Rukia nods. 'Let me explain... If my Zanpakuto Spirit came out, she would be fine to stay here as long as she likes. But Sogyo gets tired. He can't stay here as long as he wants.' Yuzu looks confused. 'Why?' Rukia looks thoughtful for a second. 'Sogyo uses his own power to be here, while Sode no Shirayuki would use mine. So naturally, he gets tired when he stays here too long and eventually needs to go home. And that's why he went home yesterday. He was also unsure of how you thought of him... So he thought it would be better not to speak with you.' Yuzu looks understanding and suddenly feels guilty for being so judgemental. 'Will I see them again?' Rukia softens. 'If you want to... But not for a few days.' Yuzu nods and looks at her floor. 'Thanks, Rukia-nee...' Rukia nods. 'Are you okay now?' Yuzu nods, suddenly feeling exhausted. 'Yeah... I think I'm going to try and sleep.' She stands and smiles gently before leaving her bedroom through the window. Yuzu sighs and lays down. She thought about the good and the bad, finally decided that she couldn't ignore it anymore. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Whether it be good or bad, she wanted to be more then friends. He didn't have to hide with her anymore. She wanted to know what he did, what he thinks… If he liked her back… She fell into a grateful sleep having decided she would confront him next time she saw him, and this time she didn't have another night mare.

It was a week before Sogyo was seen again and he didn't pick up Yuzu before school. He was in classes but only the ones Jushiro taught, and he always seemed to get away from Yuzu before she could talk to him. She finally cornered him after school and without asking took his hand and dragged him with her into a classroom. Sogyo didn't resist but it was because he didn't want to hurt her. Yuzu turned to him with a frown. 'Why are you treating me like a stranger?' Sogyo looks surprised then looks away guiltily. Yuzu steps in front of where he was looking. 'Would you stop that? Please... Can you at least day hello?' Sogyo blushes slightly but murmurs hello, he evidently wasn't used to questioning in such force. Yuzu nods and smiles a little. 'Hi...' It was obvious he wasn't going to say anymore so she continues. 'How are you? Are you okay? Rukia said that you needed to rest...' He nods. 'We are fine now.' Yuzu feels relieved to hear even though she was being bothered by his lack of speech. She sighs. 'Are you going to come with me if I don't drag you?' He looks unsure. 'Why do you want me to come…?' Yuzu smiles a little. 'Because you're my friend.' He seems slightly surprised. 'You really don't mind what we are? What we can do...?' Yuzu shakes her head. 'No,' she hugs him to prove it. 'I want to be friends.' Sogyo hugs back gently and smiles a little. 'We are supposed to be dangerous, you know...' Yuzu smiles. 'Dangerous… Only to things you don't like. You like me, don't you?' he nods. 'We suppose we do...' he blushes. Yuzu looks at him hopefully. 'Then you owe me a walk home.' Sogyo looks guilty. 'Sorry… We can walk you home now if you wish.' Yuzu nods. 'That would be cool.' Sogyo nods and offers his arm politely, blushing. 'Then let us escort you home.' Yuzu takes his arm with a blush and then the two starts walking home. Evidently he didn't need to speak with Jushiro as they simply left the school. The first few moments were a slightly awkward silence until Yuzu looks up at him. 'So.. You went home right? To the beach?' Sogyo nods. 'Yes.' Yuzu looks curious. 'Why a beach? Is that all there is?' Sogyo shakes his head. 'There are lots of trees when the beach ends and there's a little place where we like to play. Dad also stays with us there. Why it's like that is because dad's element is water. Kuchiki-san's is ice. It's dependant on the person, but dad loves water, so naturally his soul is represented by it.' Yuzu looks thoughtful. 'So, why water then? Is it just luck?' Sogyo looks unsure. 'It's just the way it is... Though water represents change, the ability to flow with any given situation, water is strong, yet weak… It's a representation of dad.' Yuzu nods understanding, then smiles. 'You're both amazing...' Sogyo looks at her questioningly. 'Why are you so curious about us?' Yuzu blushes and shrugs. 'I don't know... You just fascinate me, I guess… I could ask you why you wanted to visit me so badly as well.' he blushes and looks away, shyly. 'You're fun to play with... And you look after us. You make us feel weird... Like we are more than just swords... Like dad does... But it's different.' Yuzu blushes and the two come to a stop in front of her house. 'Hey... Do you think I could visit soul society during the next holidays? Even if it's for just a few days.' Sogyo nods, blushing slightly. 'Dad will allow that.' She looks at him. 'What about you.. You're both your own person too and...' She trails off, and Sogyo blushes worse. 'It would be our pleasure to have you.' There is a moments silence before Sogyo frees her arm. 'We should return.' Yuzu nods, biting her lip. Turns out she was too cowardly to admit anything to him yet... Sogyo turns and steps away, before stopping timidly and looking at her. Yuzu looks back and puts on a smile, and sogyo smiles a small smile back before taking her hand in his and kissing the back of her hand gently. 'Until next time... My lady.' He blushes before walking away, leaving Yuzu in shock and blushing heavily. Her hand burned from his touch, her heart raced, and she could only watch him walk away with the promise of a next time, somehow knowing that there would most definitely be a next time. She would hold her breath gladly until that time came.


	24. Chapter 24

**ok, so I decided to make it one long story, so no more dawdling, it's time fir more fun :D enjoy minna! **

**Bleach is not mine...**

* * *

><p>Sogyo greeted Yuzu at her door the next morning and offered his arm again nervously, Yuzu blushing just as much as him. It was quiet until Yuzu asked a question that unfroze Sogyo so to speak, namely about himself. Yuzu was fascinated by Sogyo; their very existence was something she never thought was possible, before visiting soul society of course, so the allure of looks that they already had in both child and teenage form was complimented by what they were. It was easy to fall in love with everything they did. The way they seemed like they were directly from the past melted Yuzu to the core. When he offered his arm to walk her to school, it was somehow more than simply holding hands. It felt like he chose her specifically to be by his side. He held her gently, yet in a way that said that he wouldn't let her go easily. The way he looked at her gently with those gorgeous jade green eyes and combined with that adorable smile, and the pale skin he shared with his dad simply added to his beauty and his hair... She wasn't brave enough to touch it, but if she could, she would happily just sit playing with it. He truly was perfect. Yuzu knew she was in too deep to get out now. Sogyo was better at controlling his emotions, and decidedly not too good with admitting what he felt. It most likely came from being what they were, typically a tool in most people's eyes, so obedience was traced into his very soul. Somehow, Yuzu knew that no matter what, his dedication would lie with Jushiro if it ever came to a decision like that. But Yuzu was fine with that. If she could even be his second, then that would be fine, because she knew her place, and he hers.<p>

Sogyo accompanied Yuzu to her classes once again and after school he always walked her home. Yuzu would invite him in and make him tea, which he enjoyed a lot once she had figured out exactly how he liked it. He liked it made very old fashioned with tea leaves instead of bags. And then she had to figure out measurements, and all in all it took a few weeks. But she had time, because Sogyo came over every afternoon apart from the weekends in which he stayed with Jushiro. Jushiro's time in the real world was dwindling though and soon their extended research period was nearing an end. Jushiro had chosen to simply relax in the real world and Sogyo was convinced to play with Yuzu, so they both found themselves wandering the streets together looking for interesting places to hang out. Yuzu in turn found out a few things that Sogyo liked.

Sogyo and Yuzu happened upon a lookout. Their company by now wasn't as nervous now, so when Sogyo saw the lookout, immediately he looked at Yuzu with curiosity. 'What's that?' Yuzu looks at the lookout. 'That hill over there?' He nods and looks over too. Yuzu smiles. 'It's a lookout. Do you want to check it out?' Sogyo looks slightly confused. 'What's a lookout?' Yuzu smiles playfully. 'Why don't you see, go on.' Sogyo smiles and goes up the concrete hill curiously and stops looking at the sight with awe. 'Hey, look at this!' Yuzu catches up to him, 'You can see nearly all of Karakura from here. See, there's the river.' she points it out in the distance. Sogyo looks at it with awe. 'it's so pretty... We didn't know you could climb so high without using reiatsu...' Yuzu giggles. 'Of course, humans like height too, or some of them... Reiatsu is like your power right?' Sogyo nods happily, looking at the view. Yuzu looks curious. 'So, this reiatsu… How do you use it then? What is it?' Sogyo sits cross legged on the ground and Yuzu sits beside him. Sogyo looks thoughtful. 'Reiatsu is linked to our life force. So even if we get hurt bad, if our reiatsu is high, we will generally be okay. If it's low and we are hurt bad… Well, then it's really hard to get better. Reiatsu is also what we use to fight. We can use it defensively and offensively, for example, we can make shields from reiatsu that block attacks, or we can wrap ourselves in reiatsu effectively doing the same thing. There's also a certain amount if reiatsu always surrounding a being, but you can hide that, making your presence invisible. You can also force it outside of you in an attack using hado. If you lose your reiatsu or if it grows weak, it effectively puts you out of action for a few days. It takes that long to recover.' Yuzu nods, understanding. 'So… Do I have reiatsu, then?' Sogyo nods. 'Yup, this body of yours is like a shell. Your soul lives inside, only before your death, your soul is chained to your shell. Or body, as you call it. In dying, your soul leaves the body that can no longer hold you. And you can pass on to soul society, where you become a spiritual being instead, not made of true flesh and blood... In a sense.' Yuzu nods. 'Oh, I see... That's pretty cool. Though dying is so technical now.' She giggles, and Sogyo smiles. 'It is a little... But that's why we are here, to protect the souls. Well, that's dads job... Ours is to serve him.' Yuzu looks curious. 'What do you look like...in blade form?' Sogyo blushes. 'Oh... Uh, we don't know how to describe us...' Yuzu giggles. 'You can't be that strange...' Sogyo blushes further. 'We are one of the only pair of twin blades in the Seireitei. Katen-Kyoukotsu is the other. There is another, but he is barely recognised. And he is much lower than our strength.' Yuzu looks amazed. 'Really? You make me really curious now... Can I see you both one day?' Sogyo continues blushing. Usually he isn't admired so much. 'We don't know... Dad doesn't tend to like releasing us.' Yuzu looks slightly disappointed. 'Can't you bring your blade form out like this?' Sogyo nods. 'We can... But we bring out our fans, and only use our shikai when in this form.' Yuzu sighs. 'okay… So what can you do?' Sogyo looks thoughtful. 'Well... We can take an attack and reverse it, sending it back at the enemy, only kido attacks, but we can adjust the power, speed and level of the attack.' Yuzu looks thoughtful. 'That's cool... I can't really imagine it, though…' She giggles. Sogyo smiles and Yuzu turns to him again curiously. 'so there are rules about the zanpakuto, right?' Sogyo nods. 'Zanpakuto at our level aren't allowed to be released in the Seireitei without special orders. But lower levels can be. There's also an unspoken rule... It's rude to handle someone else's released zanpakuto.' Yuzu looks curious again. 'Why's that…?' Sogyo looks thoughtful. 'The bond between a zanpakuto and owner is a respected bond, no matter who you are, so thus when a zanpakuto Is released, it's just… We don't know how to explain it. It's just wrong... For both zanpakuto and shinigami. But their sealed forms are alright. Like the time you carried us. It was really funny.' Yuzu blushes, remembering. 'You guys were heavier than I thought. I didn't want to damage you or something by dropping you...' Sogyo chuckles. 'Like someone like you could damage us... ' Yuzu blushes. 'Shut up... I didn't know anything back then.' Sogyo tilts his head playfully. 'We know. It was still funny.' He smiles gently. 'You know, you have a zanpakuto too.' Yuzu looks at him confused. 'But I'm...' He nods. 'You're a human, but your soul has power. If given time to blossom, you would find that you have a zanpakuto.' Yuzu looks amazed and thoughtful. 'That's a pretty cool thought,' He smiles. 'Given the feeling... yours is most likely to be a girl. Which is pretty common.' Yuzu looks at him, amazed. 'You can tell?' He nods and shakes his head. 'A little, it's hard because your reiatsu isn't focused like ours are.' Yuzu looks thoughtful, and then sighs. 'It's going to be pretty cool if I have a zanpakuto as nice as you two...' Sogyo looks at her gently. 'You're going to do great... Any one of us would be lucky to have someone like you.' Yuzu blushes and hugs him. 'Thanks...'

Sogyo looks over Karakura town. 'Can we stay here until dark? We want to see the lights.' Yuzu nods. 'Of course, I love seeing the town at night. It's so pretty…' Sogyo looks happy at the prospect and then yawns. It was Saturday, so Yuzu guessed he needed to rest. He hasn't been home too much lately. Yuzu blushes and shifts. 'You can lay down if you want to...' Sogyo looks at her. 'It's okay...' Then he blushes. 'We usually sleep with dad. So we wouldn't sleep well anyway.' Yuzu looks at them thoughtfully before pulling him into a hug. 'I'll keep you safe instead, I promise. I'll wake you up when it's dark.' Sogyo blushes but admittedly he wasn't feeling the best. 'What if we can't?' Yuzu smiles, still blushing. 'Then so be it. It doesn't matter, right?' She finally seemed to win him over with the idea and he shifts to lean on her gently. Yuzu happily holds him and soon Sogyo had fallen asleep against her. In his sleep, he looked like an innocent child, slight fear entering his features and he instinctively held onto Yuzu's dress loosely. She lets him sleep in peace. Yuzu had wished for something like this, but wasn't expecting to actually happen so for a little she just watched Sogyo lovingly. She gently runs her hand through his hair. It felt as lovely as it looked, like silk in her hands. Sogyo instantly tensed up for a moment before sighing and relaxing. Apparently he liked his hair being played with. The afternoon seemed to pass quickly, and before long, the sun fell below the horizon. Yuzu felt guilty for waking Sogyo. She stopped playing with his hair and gently moves him. 'Sogyo...' He wakes with a start but relaxes seeing Yuzu. 'Sorry...' Yuzu smiles gently as he straightens up wish a blush. She could only dimly see in the light. 'How did you sleep?' He smiles a little. 'Well... We were surprised.' Sogyo gets distracted and looks over at Karakura town. It was lit up and beautiful with all the town lights on. 'Wow...' Yuzu smiles. 'It's pretty, isn't it? Is soul society like this?' Sogyo nods. 'Yes... But it's lit by lanterns. It's not as pretty as this.' Yuzu tries to imagine it, though she can only imagine Karakura town. Sogyo looks at Yuzu 'When are school holidays?' Yuzu looks thoughtful. School seemed years away right now. 'Uh, in a few weeks.' Sogyo smiles. 'Can we pick you up after school?' Yuzu nods with a blush. 'Sure.' He looks happy. 'We will talk to dad. You can come to soul society with us.' Yuzu instantly looks happier. 'Really? Thank you!' she hugs him. 'That would be amazing.' Sogyo blushes. 'We thought you might like it, it's only two weeks, right?' Yuzu nods.

Sogyo smiles. 'It will be easy to organise.' Yuzu smiles brightly and sits up. Sogyo watches her happily before looking at the lights. He glances at her again with a blush before deciding against it and staying quiet. Sogyo's thoughts were interrupted by Jushiro's voice. 'Where were you? It's getting late.' Sogyo looks apologetic. 'Uh... We fell asleep with Yuzu... We will come home soon. Our deepest apologies.' Sogyo has a feeling he is slightly annoyed but he agrees and Sogyo turns to Yuzu. 'We should take you home...' Yuzu nods. 'Okay, are you okay?' She looks at his questionably, and he nods. 'We are fine. Dad has called us back.' She nods in understanding. 'Ah, so when are you going home?' Sogyo looks a little guilty. 'Tomorrow... Our apologies.' Yuzu looks surprised and suddenly feels tearful. 'Oh... So this will be the last time I will see you before you go...' He nods seeming a little upset himself. Sogyo stands and offers his hand, helping Yuzu up, and they walk somewhat slowly to Yuzu's house. Sogyo takes her hand and kisses it with a blush, and as Yuzu turns away, he hugs her tight. 'We will miss going to school with you.' Yuzu hugs him back and nods. 'Me too, you won't be coming back again, will you?' Sogyo shakes his head. 'Our time is done… We likely won't return for a length like this for many years.' Yuzu resists tearing up again. 'I guess I'll have to wait until I visit you or the other way around...' Sogyo nods. 'We will visit when dad allows, we promise.' Yuzu puts on a playful smile. 'I can trust your word?' He nods and smiles a little. 'Of course... Our name means The Truth of Pisces.' Yuzu nods and sighs, looking at her house, 'I guess I can trust you then... I'd better let you go.' Sogyo nods, and blushing deeply, gives a light kiss to her cheek. "Until next time, my lady…" Yuzu blushes fiercely but can't catch Sogyo as he had taken off in a run and then vanished. Yuzu tries to control herself before going inside. She fights the sadness welling up inside her, threatening to make her cry, but strangely she was happy. He liked her too. That thought alone made her smile, and now she couldn't wait until the holidays.


	25. Chapter 25

**morning minna, I have the next ch for you, but I'm going to be staying in town and thus I won't have any net on my ipad(which is what I write on now) so I can write but don't expect an update fur a few days, ok, thank you minna **

**bleach is the property of kubo tite**

* * *

><p>The last few weeks at school dragged on forever for Yuzu, she hadn't seen Yuzu since the night before they left and even rukia had seemed to stay at soul society more then usual, the distance was starting to hurt, Yuzu dreamed of sogyo every night and woke up depressed the next day, she longed to see him, no matter which form they chose to take, she loved both of them, in different ways of course, but none the less. Finally the last day of school was dragged to a finish and Yuzu eagerly looked around for sogyo as she walked, she didn't know what form he would take, nor where he would be, so she was surprised when two little hands grabs hers out of the blue while she was walking down the school halls, in fact she jumped and with relief realised is was sogyo in their shikai form. The two little boys were in gigai and they wore jeans and t-shirts, they were so arable, Yuzu found it hard not to just cuddle them and tell them how adorable they were, no one, like usual, battered an eye at the two children's random appearance at the high school, obviously assuming they were her brothers or something.<p>

Yuzu waiting till she was outside to drop down and cuddle them both close "sogyo! I missed you guys so much!" The twins smile big hugging her back "we were so bored... We missed you.." Yuzu looks them up and down "have you guys ever been told how adorable you are, your like so cute!" They giggle "yes, dad tells us all the time" the twins free themselves from her playfully and run around to her back before leaning on her and in sync, the twins kiss her cheeks before running off, yuzu blushes and stands to chase after them "hey! Where are you going?' Sogyo looks back playfully "follow us and see!" Yuzu sighs, this reminding her of the day they met. Sogyo was unnaturally fast for kids of their age, or the age they looked and they soon disappeared around a corner, Yuzu finally catches up to find they have tackled rukia, she obviously wasn't expecting them, and she was in Soul form. Yuzu looks surprised "rukia? Sogyo... Are you allowed to do that?" The twins smile innocently freeing rukia from their weight and sitting. Rukia sits up with a sigh "you guys are supposed to behave... And I'm ok Yuzu" she smiles. Yuzu looks at her questioningly and hopeful "what are you guys doing here?.." Rukia looks surprised "I thought sogyo had organised today?" Yuzu resists looking too excited "are you taking me to soul society?" Rukia nods "orders from ukitake-taicho" Yuzu squeals and hugs rukia tight "thank you!" Sogyo looks playful "did you forget?" Yuzu blushes a little "no, that would be impossible... I just hoped I wasn't crazy.." Rukia smiles "well your not.. Once you drop your stuff at home, you can come with us , the gates are ready when we are" Yuzu nods standing excitedly "that's awesome!" She felt like running home right now, sogyo stands and they grab her hands "let's go! Let's go!" They look expectantly at rukia bad she gets to her feet as well "ok, I"m coming, let's go" the three made it home in record timing.

It took a few minutes to get ready, this time she had a few things to take with her, some sweets and a few books to give to jushiro, she soon had it all in a bag and it strung over her shoulder, she ran downstairs to join sogyo, who was now in their soul forms and rukia again "ready" sogyo immediately curious about what's in her bag looks at it "what's in there?" Yuzu smiles playfully "it's a secret" the twins instantly look dissapointed but they were already scheming a way to look at what was inside, rukia smiles and pulls out a phone before snapping it shut and leading the way outside while trying to distract the twins from Yuzu's bag "do you two want to open the gate?" They nod excitedly and run forward, one twin draws their fan and with a smile he pushes his fan into the air and turns it "unlock!" The doors of the senkaimon appear and open to their comand. The twins smile proudly, rukia waves "good boys, now go on, I'll be behind you" sogyo nods and takes Yuzu's hand pulling her through eagerly "come on Yuzu-San" Yuzu follows them happily and rukia enters once the three of them have gone through, it wasn't long before the four were in seritie and Yuzu was once again awed by the sight of the thirteen divisions, only this time, jushiro was sitting down on the floor beside shunsui chatting, unlike her first visit, they seemed to sense them coming and looked to the gates before the group in left them, sogyo runs over and stop in front of jushiro "we got her!" Jushiro nods "so it would seem, did you behave?" The twins nod "yup, we were good.." Yuzu walks over beside rukia and jushiro looks at rukia to second their words, rukia nods "they were good, a little hyper... But they always are" jushiro nods satisfied, shunsui waves "hey ladies, safe trip I trust?" Rukia nods "yes sir, will I be required for anything else today?" Jushiro shakes his head "no, that will be fine, you can have your day off if you wish Kuchiki-San" rukia nods with a smile "thank you sir" rukia flash steps and Yuzu is left with the two captains, she smiles grateful "thank you for letting me come back, I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble" jushiro stands "it's not a big deal, for me anyway" he smiles, shunsui stands and grins playfully "because your goody two shoes" jushiro shrugs "beats being in trouble all the time" he looks at Yuzu "do you mind being carried?" Yuzu shakes her head "no sir" he nods and waves her over, she does so obediently and he picks her up, Yuzu can't help but blush, shunsui find this amusing and chuckles "so home handsome?" He nods and suddenly looks playful "beat ya there" and he is gone, sogyo vanishes instantly after him and jushiro doesn't miss a beat, even Yuzu could tell they were going faster then before, it scared her to start with but that was quickly overtaken by exhilaration since she knew jushiro wouldn't let her go, the trip was over witching a minute and Yuzu had still been barely touched by the wind, jushiro appeared only seconds after everyone else so really there was no loser or winner. Shunsui smiles "you still got it.. Not bad" jushiro lets Yuzu down gently but surprisingly she felt weaker then she thought and stumbles, jushiro seemed to be expecting and hadn't let her go until she regained her balance, he smiled back at shunsui "did you think I'd fall behind?" Shunsui shrugs and adjusts his hat "I'll be worried the day you can't keep up" jushiro nods "that's what I thought".

sogyo pounces on Yuzu with a giggle "we bet that's the fastest you've ever gone" Yuzu nods with a smile "yeah... Can humans even go that fast?" They shake their head " nope, they don't have the technology yet" Yuzu sighs "how can you guys go so fast?" Sogyo smiles playfully "lots and lots of practice" Yuzu nods "that sounds about right..." Sogyo suddenly looks surprised as they are lifted off Yuzu, jushiro and sogyo each picked up a twin and playfully put them over their shoulder before they each give Yuzu a hand and together lift her to her feet "come on children" the twins try and free themselves only to find that neither of the captains were going to comply and sigh giving up "that's not fair!" Shunsui smiles and starts tickling his twin "no, this would be unfair" the twin instantly tries to break free laughing "nooo!" Yuzu resists a laugh, it seemed like both captains were in a good mood, this was an awesome start to the holidays.


	26. Chapter 26

**so minna, i have some new followers, hello to you all and i love to hear your loving comments, I must apologise for my absence... I kinda left my charger in town and then my iPad was out of use and finally when I had the means... I ran smack bang into a writing block.. So finally I dragged this chapter up and I'm going at it again, hopefully I don't leave like that again... **

**But anyway, there's some new faces in this chapter, keep in mind I'm not always perfect(though I try endlessly to no success) I am a perfectionist, particularly with my bleach characters.. so I hope you all like what I'm doing and I hope you also don't mind how I'm sort of making my own rules here.. While keeping up with the laws of soul society of course... I'm not trying to be criminal... I like living,. Lol**

**but bleach does not belong to me... Enjoy minna ~3**

* * *

><p>After everyone had settled down, to an extent, they had decided to sit outside in the shade. Jushiro had taken off his haori but chose to stay in his black shihakusho, so he lay on the grass in his blacks. Shunsui laid beside him unchanged with his hands under his head, both content to just chat about the day and other things which Yuzu apparently was too young for. Sogyo for a few minutes cuddled to Jushiro before deciding to come and sit on Yuzu's lap. They were still hyper, just not as hyper as before. Yuzu started a game with them; they had to catch her hands with their human abilities, without using their soul reaper powers because it wasn't fair. They agreed and soon it ended up as a game of tag. Yuzu and the twins ran through the trees and grounds. Yuzu was alright, she didn't have such great agility but she could easily outrun Sogyo's human abilities with her larger steps. As soon as she was it though, Yuzu lost the twins because of their speed and they were able to escape. Soon Yuzu gave in and fell down puffed. The twins jump on her with a laugh. "We win!" Yuzu nods. "Yup, I surrender." she smiles. Sogyo seemed to have finally used some of their endless energy and got comfortable beside her. They looked at her curiously. "Did you miss us?" Yuzu nods. "Of course, after you bothering me for so long... It was a little depressing..." They look thoughtful before looking upset. "Did we really bother you?" Yuzu shakes her head. "No, I'm playing with you. I really missed you guys." They look relieved and then curious. "Which of us do you like better?' Yuzu looks thoughtful. "From your bankai and shikai?" They nod, watching her. "Well... I guess I like both..." They look intrigued. "Why?" She smiles. "Why? Well, when you're small, you're like the brothers I never had. When you're older..." She blushes a bit. "You're cute... I like how handsome and innocent you look... And they way you act, like you're always afraid. I feel the need to look after you. I like you both a lot… In different ways... If you can understand." They look thoughtful. "We thought so." They look happy. "So we are your brothers?" Yuzu nods. "You protect me like brothers are supposed to, and play with me too. You're perfect brothers, do you like that?" They nod. "Yes!"<p>

Yuzu looks curious. "Do you have any sisters?" They nod. "You and Katen-Kyoukotsu." They instantly look animated. "Do you want to meet them?" Yuzu smiles. "Sure." She vaguely remembered the name, but couldn't place it. Sogyo sat up and pulled Yuzu up. "Come on!" Yuzu gets up with a giggle. "Coming!" Sogyo takes off and Yuzu follows them curiously. When they pounce on Shunsui she suddenly remembers the name and a deep fear strikes her. Katen-Kyoukotsu was mentioned as Shunsui's Zanpaktou. And they were supposedly pirate maidens who liked playing games...deadly games. Shunsui flinched, not expecting the twins. He looks at them. "Yes Sogyo-kun?" They smile innocently. "Can Katen come and play?" Shunsui chuckles before looking at Yuzu, noticing her expression. "I can ask... Why?" Sogyo giggles. "We want to play. And we want Yuzu to meet her." Shunsui sighs. "You know she can't play. You will get in trouble if you play with Yuzu-san." They nod. "We promise we will play nicely and do as we are told." Shunsui looks at Jushiro. "What do you think?" Jushiro nods. "You're warned though." Sogyo nods. "Yes, now please?" Shunsui sighs. "Fine… I'll see if they feel like playing." Sogyo stands up excitedly. Yuzu is regretting her words, the previous conversation really not helping her nerves.

Shunsui looks distracted suddenly frowning and then sighing, muttering, "Really... You have a rude tongue..." Jushiro smiles biting his lip. He looked like he was holding back a laugh, and Shunsui glares at him. "Don't you dare." He just smiles innocently back. Yuzu looks confused watching the pair. In a moment another voice starts speaking, a deep yet feminine, a very attractive sound. Yuzu looks up to see a tall woman with purple hair tied in two ponytails, her hair was curled into huge corkscrew type curls and her fringe sat perfectly straight. She wore an eyepatch over her right eye that was held on by a delicate chain and her one visible eye was green, her lips small and perfect, also purple. She had bangs framing each side of her face. She was beautiful, yet something in her eyes told Yuzu that if she wanted, she could be cruel. On her head sat a skull and crossbones, only there were golden sword tips decorating it as well. This prompted fear instantly in Yuzu. The next thing Yuzu noticed was her dress. She had a busty chest, which you could expect of Shunsui's zanpakuto, her dress rather loosely covered her chest and was purple, like most of her colour scheme. A pink obi was tied under her breasts and a rather large skull hung from there on. The kimono she wore seemed to slit open under the skull. Under that was pleated pink fabric that hung near to the ground. She wore a large coat, almost a cape with the size it was. It seemed too big for her, yet it fitted nicely, and was decorated with more purple, crimson and black, with pink ruffles. In a whole, she looked majestic, yet incredibly dangerous. She wore wooden sandals, yet her dress still touched the ground. Then there was a small girl beside her. She had the same purple hair but it was perfectly straight to just reach her shoulders. A small skull sat in her hair and her fringe started short on her right side of face but was cut perfectly straight diagonally across her face. She like the older one had only one eye, also green. Yet, instead of an eyepatch, all but her left eye was covered in black fabric. The girls one eye looked blank and expressionless, clearly stating she was dangerous. The black fabric clothed both her face and neck stopping there. Most of her undeveloped chest was bare, with an obi around her waist tied a vest like garment that covered her breasts. The sleeves stopped at just after her shoulders, black cloth fitted her arms perfectly and there was fabric wrapped and tied around the girls forearms, she wore short mini shorts that fitted her tightly and boots. She looked very agile.

The older woman's lips curved into a smile. "What was that, Shunsui?" He looks up at her. "You heard me perfectly." The Sogyo twins were not bothered by the women's intimidating forms and happily took the big ones hand. "Katen!" She looks down at Sogyo, before picking up one of them with a smile. "Hello Sogyo," The twin hugs her. "We missed you, Katen-san." Yuzu could only look at them with half fear, half amazement. The little one looked at Yuzu silently, freezing Yuzu to the spot. She couldn't move. The other twin hugs the small one, making her look away so she could breathe again. Sogyo smiles and looks at the big one. 'You should meet Yuzu-San!" Yuzu pales slightly as both women turn to look at her. The bigger one looks over with interest, however the young one only stares blankly, terrifying Yuzu again. "So you're the human who has taken Sogyo's interest." Yuzu nods meekly, managing to bow a little. "Yes…" The older woman smiles, amused at her fear. "It's a pleasure." The words simply put a cold chill down Yuzu's spine. Everything about this woman seemed dangerous. Shunsui looks up at the woman. "You're terrifying the poor girl." She chuckles. "I can see that." She smiles. "Don't worry, we will keep our blades to ourselves." Yuzu wasn't relieved by these words at all. She puts the twin down and they look hopeful. "Can you play with us?" The little one frees Yuzu of her look once more, and the big one looks down at the children. "I don't feel like it today. Perhaps later..." They look slightly disappointed, then hopeful again. "Can you play your music for us?" She nods slightly. "I suppose that wouldn't be too much effort." Despite Yuzu's fear, she could definitely tell they were Shunsui's zanpaktou. There was simply no mistaking it. Sogyo instantly looked happy and the big one started walking, the younger one following seamlessly and neither of them were in a hurry to get anywhere. They sat down delicately in the shade not too far away from Jushiro and Shunsui. Jushiro smiles gently to Yuzu. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you." Shunsui chuckles. "As scary as they look, they do behave occasionally." Yuzu nods feeling a little better, before going over and sitting a little way away from the two women. Sogyo instantly sits in her lap and at her side comfortingly. Yuzu tries not to show them how afraid she was so she didn't hurt the little boys' feelings.

An instrument appeared in the big ones hand and she laid it on her lap. It looked similar to a violin, only it definitely wasn't one. It was much older and more traditional. She smiles and closes her eyes before the most beautiful sound Yuzu had ever heard came from the instrument in her hands. Her hands gently plucked the strings, creating a gentle sounding tune that calmed even Yuzu's fear. The twins instantly looked content listening. The little woman remained as cold as ever watching around her. For a moment Yuzu felt content and she wondered if some of her fear was simply because she didn't know the women.


	27. Chapter 27

**ok, so next chapter, this one has some action, I hope you all like it **

**bleach is not mine**

* * *

><p>The older woman looks up at Yuzu with amusement, not dropping a note in doing so. "It's Yuzu-san?" Yuzu nods, amazed at her ability but somehow every look from those two women was terrifying. The music allowed her to speak without freezing up though. "Yes..." Katen nods. "You're an interesting human. I'll give you credit for that." Yuzu blushes slightly. "Why is that?" Katen smiles. "You look fun to toy with." Yuzu pales slightly once more. "Toy… with…?" she chuckles. "Yes, the minute I choose to attack, Sogyo would play something fierce. It would be a tantalising game." Yuzu gulps, she didn't hide her sadistic nature at all. Sogyo looks challenging. "We would never lose to you." Katen chuckles. "It is tempting to try." She looks slightly annoyed but it was hidden in her smile instantly. "I did promise not to play today though." Yuzu felt slightly relieved. Sogyo gets up. "We will return." They smile before vanishing, Yuzu suddenly felt very alone as the two women looked at her. The big one looks at her curiously. "You seem surprised by our nature. Were you expecting something else?" Yuzu shakes her head. "Truthfully, I wasn't told much about you... Other then you were dangerous..." The big one looks amused. "Did you think we would act like a fool like our owner?" Yuzu blushes slightly. Admittedly she has thought that, she was wrong though. "Sogyo is so similar to Ukitake-san. I guess I thought you would be similar." Katen smiles. "That's reasonable. But I wouldn't be caught acting such a fool. It's unsightly. I give him credit for his drinking ability though," she chuckles. "But what makes you think that Shunsui is so different from us?" The thought makes her pale and look over to him. He seemed innocent enough, a bit foolish; one could easily underestimate him... Suddenly he seemed a little more intimidating as well. Sogyo had returned while she wasn't looking and had some flowers in their hands. They reach up and put a flower in the younger women's hair. She didn't say a word nor did she change her expression. Sogyo wasn't bothered and hugged her. Then they put a flower through the ribbon around the other's neck. It looked like a pretty choker. She smiles and hugs the twins back unlike her younger half. Yuzu flinches when Sogyo puts a flower in her pony tail and they giggle. "We scared you." The older woman looks amused. "She is like a trapped rabbit." Yuzu didn't like their references at all. They all sounded like threats, she stumbles out a thanks to them.<p>

Sogyo goes over to Katen. One twin sits on the little ones lap, the other happily occupies the big ones lap and they seem content. Yuzu wonders if they are scared of them at all, but she guessed she knew the answer. They obviously weren't. The big one had stopped playing and her instrument vanished, she looks over at Yuzu. "Come now, you're not being very polite, staring at everyone... Ask us a question. Any question. We will answer just one." Yuzu blushes and gulps nervously, trying to think of a question. She wanted to know a lot, but after a moment she decides on one, looking nervous. "What... what do you look like?" The older woman looks amused and lifts a hand before gripping midair. A blue hilt appeared in her hand but the hilt ended facing downwards. A thick red tassle was hanging from the end, and the guard was rectangular. The blade was huge, it was wide and razor sharp. It was curved smoothly from tip, near the guard, and the blade sat out slightly. The blunt side was also curved but about 2/3rds of the way, the blade leveled out flat and then there was a semi circle cut there. In whole, the blade was gorgeous, and secretly Yuzu didn't expect that. "That's...wow..." Katen looks proud almost smug but they did in a way that didn't make her look any less frightening. Yuzu looks at it with quiet awe before looking confused and the little girl beside her. "There is two of you though..." The little one produces an identical blade yet it was smaller than the first. Sogyo instantly touches the blades curiously, even though they had seen and fought against them many times. Yuzu looks confused again. "Is that one smaller?" Sogyo nods. "Haven't you seen this type of blade before?" Yuzu shakes her head. "Uh... I'm a human... I don't even study samurai or anything. I only know katana..." She blushes, "And that's because Ukitake-san showed me you guys." Sogyo giggles and points to the blades. "They are a pair, you use the small one for speed strikes, the big one for power, Shun would use this one to take an enemy off guard and while he blocks...the powerful strike with the big one." The older woman nods. "Exactly." Yuzu looks at the little one, and she looks back instantly freezing Yuzu with fear, her eye constantly having the same expressionless look. She looked dangerous, Yuzu also knew now that she was the quicker of the two, so that knowledge did not help her at all. The women put their blades away and the older one looks at Yuzu. "Your question was amusing. You may have another." Yuzu pales slightly, she could barely think with the little one watching her. Luckily she looked away, watching the twins.

Yuzu bites her lip. "What are your abilities?" The big one again looks amused. "One could say we are childish. We hide in shadows and play children's games." Yuzu nods. "Do you play with Sogyo a lot?" She nods. "No one else ever plays more than once." The words send a shiver down Yuzu's spine. Sogyo looks thoughtful. "Can we play with you again soon?" The elder one smiles. "Next time you have recovered." They nod excitedly. "Yay! We will catch you!" Yuzu is suddenly curious about what Sogyo looks like but knowing how much they are like their dad, unlike Katen, she wondered if they would actually show them. Sogyo looks over at Yuzu. "Yuzu-san, you like Katen, right?" Yuzu nods but thinking about it, she realised that she was rather curious about them despite her fear. The older woman easily lifts her twin up to his feet in front of her. Strength seemed to come easily to all the soul reapers, including the zanpakuto too, apparently. The twins took each other's hand again and raced over too cuddle Yuzu. Suddenly both the Sogyo twins and the Katen girls look over to Jushiro and Shunsui before nodding. Katen fades but Sogyo looks slightly depressed. We have to go… we will see you soon, promise." They kiss her cheeks in sync before vanishing and Yuzu blushes fiercely. Jushiro sat up with a yawn and stretched before waving Yuzu over. She obediently goes to his side. "Sorry for our rudeness, but something has come up. We need to go to Seireitei." Shunsui sits up with a thoughtful look. "And I was enjoying the peace..." Yuzu looks clueless. "What happened?" Jushiro frowns. "A hollow has been sighted, they suspect it escaped from the twelfth division. They aren't sure what it can do, but they want us at our posts." Yuzu looks unsure. "Are you going to be okay?" Jushiro nods. "It's just a precaution. Our divisions are closest to the area." Shunsui smiles. "Don't worry, you will be safe." Yuzu didn't doubt his words. The two captains stand and Shunsui this time carries Yuzu in his arms. Jushiro had to drop back home for a moment to pick up his zanpaktou and haori. Shunsui left Yuzu at Jushiro's office where soon Jushiro sat behind his desk working. Yuzu sat quietly, letting her mind wander.


	28. Chapter 28

**oh dear, I've been forgetting to update my chapters after they are sent back to me... I've been wondering why I havent Ben getting any exactions... 0.0 you ys feel free to call me Baka.. -_- I'm sorry minna... But the plus side... You don't have to wait for the chapters...**

**bleach is is not mine **

* * *

><p>After about half an hour, an urgent knock sounded on Jushiro's door. "Taicho! The hollow has been sighted in the Thirteenth division!" Rukia opens the door and rushes to kneel in front of his desk. He looks at her questioningly. "What do they know about it?" Rukia shakes her head. "Very little, sir, anyone in the close proximity of the hollow freezes, we don't know why yet. The hollow kills using that time." Jushiro nods and bites his lip. "Give word to avoid it. I will go." Rukia looks at him worried. "Taicho… Shouldn't I accompany you?" He shakes his head. "After you have helped the division members escape. Is there any clear target?" Rukia bites her lip. "He is only taking strong souls... Taicho... You're a target." Jushiro nods. "So be it, go spread word, I will leave." He looks at Yuzu, silencing her before she can speak her worries. "Stay here Yuzu-san, you will be safe here." Yuzu clenches her fists in worry but watches as Jushiro leaves the office.<p>

Jushiro was worried, but not about himself. His division was what he worried for; damage to buildings he could repair, wounds could heal but lives were irreplaceable. So he didn't mind that he put himself at risk if he could save the lives of many. It was his duty as captain, but he didn't protect because it was his duty either. When he was young, he lived a hard life. He was thrown into the academy as a boy who didn't exactly take it seriously, until lives were lost in front him. He decided that day he would put an end to it, so he became strong, so he could protect those he could, not for duty, for himself. He sensed the hollow's weak pursue and immediately headed for it. He bit his lip passing the few souls who had fallen prey already and quickened his pace; he was already feeling guilty. The hollow had the appearance of a snake, thick and agile. It sensed Jushiro and looked at him eagerly as he approached. Jushiro brought his hand to the hilt of his sword before freezing on the spot. He had looked into the hollows eyes, and a deep fear took hold of him, one such that he couldn't move, nor breathe. He started to see death and blood all around him. The hollow smiled and started to approach, seeing the captain had frozen on the spot. Jushiro couldn't see through the things the fear had brought on. The hollow's ability was to bring up your greatest fear with just a look. He didn't notice as the hollow came closer. Muffled voices cried in the background, though he no longer recognised them as Sogyo through his fear. The hollow reared up to strike the helpless captain.

Yuzu had waited anxiously in the office but couldn't sit still. When Jushiro had left, she had to stop herself from following. After a minute, she bit her lip before leaving the office and following him. She found that if she focused her thoughts on him, something inside told her where to go, and she soon caught up to Jushiro to find him frozen on the spot, just watching the hollow. She couldn't tell what he was doing but she realised something was wrong when the hollow kept coming and he just stood there. "Ukitake-taicho!" She screamed, but he still didn't move, not even to tell her to run. There was definitely something wrong. She was scared, but that was nothing compared to her fear that he would be hurt, that he, and Sogyo would die. Before she realised what she was doing, she ran toward the captain. She desperately tried to get him to move and realised he couldn't. His face was frozen but his eyes were lost to obvious fear. Yuzu gulped, hearing the hollow behind her but something told her not to look. She felt weak on her feet under the terror. Something inside her told her to reach for Sogyo, so she did. He was heavy in her hands as she took him from Jushiro's side. She desperately murmured her apologies to Sogyo and took a breath, and closed her eyes before turning to the hollow weakly. It was ready to strike but she didn't look anywhere but its belly and she put all the strength she had into piercing its belly with the sword. The hollow screamed, seemingly breaking whatever trance that held Jushiro, and he collapsed behind her panting heavily, before realising what had happened. When he saw Yuzu, he instantly jumped to his feet and rescued a very afraid Yuzu and his blade, retreating to a roof. "Yuzu-san... What are you...?" Yuzu teared up in relief and hugged him. "I was worried... You couldn't move..." He was still shivering from the shock but he ignored it. He looked guilty and worried. "It's fear... That's how it does it." Yuzu continued to hug him. "But I wasn't frozen..." Jushiro nods and comes to a realisation. "You didn't look at its face, did you?" Yuzu shook her head. "No... Something told me not to. I didn't." He looks upset. "I understand. I think I can counter that now." Yuzu looks at him, worried. "You can't go back... What if…" He silences her. "This is my duty. It was just me before, but now I have to protect you too. There's no choice in the matter." Yuzu tears up again. "Taicho..." He sets her down before flash stepping away, leaving Yuzu on the roof. She has no way of following him this time, but she can see him in the distance. He looked ahead directly at the hollow. The hollow had recovered and was circling him. Jushiro shifts his Sogyo in his hand before pushing himself forward in a dash, and slicing the hollows side, stepping swiftly to its other side and cutting it again, bringing its head down to the ground successfully. Without missing a beat he ends its life. He stayed tense until the hollow had disappeared completely before relaxing. Yuzu realised he had his eyes closed and just opened them then. He had fought a hollow that fought with fear blind. He was insane. She couldn't even imagine how he did that.

Jushiro soon joined Yuzu on the roof and sits breathlessly. "This makes twice." Yuzu looks at him in confusion, "Sorry?" He smiles a little. "Twice you have saved my life… Both the times you had to leave your own safety behind." She blushes. "Oh... I'm sorry for not listening to you…" He shakes his head. "I wouldn't be here now without you... But I can't help but wonder, what went on in your head just then. You stole Sogyo with nothing in the way of fighting experience and stealing my blade is a crime to start with. And after all that, you stabbed a hollow…" She blushes, looking guilty. "I'm sorry sir... I... I don't know... I just... I can't explain... Forgive me, sir..." She bows low in guilt. He chuckles, looking at her gently. "Didn't you understand, I was never mad. I owe you my life. I was just curious, though, admittedly, you freaked Sogyo out... He really didn't expect you to use him." Yuzu still looks guilty. "I said sorry… A lot… I remember." He smiles. "I've been told, they tried talking to you. Forgetting you couldn't hear them." She blushes. Jushiro looks tired and it was evening already. Night was setting in. Yuzu looks at him with worry, noticing he was still pale and shivering. He still looked upset even though he spoke so cheerfully with a smile. "Taicho… Are you okay?" Jushiro nods. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken." Yuzu bites her lip. "Maybe you should go home, sir. Get some rest." He shakes his head. "I have paperwork I need to do." The sound of flash step announced Rukia's arrival and she kneels, relieved to see he is ok but obviously noticing his condition instantly. "Sir, please allow me to escort you home." She left no question there for him to refuse, and he sighs with a nod. "As you wish, Kuchiki-san..." Rukia stands with a nod before waving Yuzu over and letting her hop on her back. Jushiro seemed as loyal as a puppy if ordered to be, and he let himself be escorted to Ugendo. Rukia pulled Yuzu outside with her and looks at her. "Would you mind doing me a favour?" Yuzu nods and Rukia continues. "I want you to alert me if Taicho reacts in anyway. You hear? Anything strange. He is acting weird." Yuzu nods. "I will... But how?" Rukia places a phone in her hand. "My number is on this phone. No matter what time it is, you should call. Promise me." She looks pleading, and Yuzu nods. "I won't fail, lt. Kuchiki." Rukia smiles a little. "Thank you."

She left after that to look after the division no doubt and Jushiro retired quietly to bed, He seemed to take a while to fall asleep, and even then his sleep was disruptive and he woke often as if he'd had a bad dream. Yuzu wondered if she should tell Rukia but decided she would wait till the morning and see what happens.


	29. Chapter 29

**so, I was kinda hoping of leaving a little tensin between the chapters.. But I'm not sure if it's fair to hold back from you guys :| lol, I am crazy..**

**bleach is not mine**

* * *

><p>Yuzu soon realised she should have called Rukia earlier. She felt guilty for not recognising the symptoms. The next morning Jushiro had a high fever and was very ill. As soon as she realised, she rang Rukia and she sent for Unohana-taicho who, with remarkable speed, turned up only a few moments later. Evidently he was a priority patient. Retsu started questioning him intently and he answered vaguely. He didn't want to sleep, yet fell asleep every few minutes only to wake up worse than he was before. Sickness didn't come much later. Retsu arranged to have Jushiro moved to fourth shortly after that and Yuzu was moved to the thirteenth division's quarters when she fell under Rukia's care. Both were wrought with worry, feeling as guilty as each other. Each daily report seemed to get worse for a few days before finally the stress pushed Jushiro to edge and his illness started acting up as well. His condition became life threatening. Retsu had found the beginning cause. The memories of the hollows technique were the cause of his fever to start with, the fever the cause of his illness acting up. That meant that that there was little she could do for him while the memories still tortured him. Upon hearing this, Rukia did her best, but couldn't help but cry out of guilt. Yuzu felt just as terrible. From the reports, Shunsui was also having trouble accepting what happened, or what might happen. Rukia took to visiting her captain everyday with Yuzu by her side; this wasn't how anyone thought her holidays would play out. It was also soon realised that anyone who had been affected by the hollows abilities fell into similar illnesses, though fortunately they were not as serious as Jushiro's, due to his already weakened soul.<p>

After a week, Jushiro had lost a drastic amount of weight, not that he had all that much to lose in the first place. He couldn't move from weakness and managed a smile when he had visitors even though he was hurting. He wouldn't allow anyone else to take the blame for what was happening either. Finally with a heavy heart, Retsu admitted there may be a chance that he wouldn't recover. The shock of the hollow's ability seemed to hit him too hard. Everyone flat out refused to believe that he would let go. It was hard to believe that. After visiting hours, Retsu was constantly by Jushiro's side watching with pain. She finally decided to throw away her duties for the night. Things looked rough so she decided to spend the night with him. She slept that night beside him holding him close, promising she wouldn't let go. Remarkably, his condition started to better while he was being held, he slept better, thus his body could rest, the mess from staying by his side didn't bother Retsu in the least. She had seen it all before, the blood was just a colour. Apparently their friendship had slowly been taking a step at a time, of course anything past friendship was not exactly allowed, so Retsu ordered her to be left alone, under no circumstances should she be bothered so her actions would remain secret. It was only a day later that she admitted that he had stabilised and was in recovery. He would need time but that was given. Everyone was deeply relieved and could sleep a hell of a lot better with that knowledge in mind.

Yuzu had taken to sleeping in the captains quarters since they were unoccupied. It was also the safest place for her since no one was allowed to be there except the captain or allowed guests, such as Yuzu. It was a few days after Jushiro was announced to be recovering that Sogyo was found in Jushiro's quarters. No one had noticed their appearance and Yuzu was surprised but immensely glad to see them. They had taken their bankai form. Yuzu had entered the quarters instantly seeing someone occupying the bed. It defiantly wasn't Jushiro, but the person looked like him. She instantly realised who it was and drops down beside him with relief. "Sogyo?" The teen was sleeping lightly and woke with obvious pain. Yuzu's relief instantly changed to worry. "Sogyo!" He smiles a little, looking tired and now that she noticed, he had a dimmer appearance. He didn't look amazing as usual, and simply looked dull. "Yuzu-san..." She had no idea how to help a zanpakuto and teared up with worry. "What's wrong, Sogyo?" Sogyo looks tired. "We almost died... We have to heal too..." Yuzu bites her lip, guilt hitting her. "Shouldn't you be home then?" They nod. "We don't want to be... And we wanted to see if you were alright..." Yuzu nods. "I'm alright... Can I do anything for you?" They shake their head. "No... We will heal along with dad." She bit her lip again. "Will it hurt if I hug you? I want to apologise for using you without asking..." He smiles and nods. "You can hug us... It felt weird..." Yuzu blushes and gently leans down to hug him, and the teen hugged back weakly. Sogyo looks apologetic. "Sorry we took your bed..." Yuzu smiles a little. "Don't be silly, it's more yours then mine. I mean these are your dad's quarters..." She blushes. "I am kinda tired though... I will have to find another bed." Sogyo looks at her. "Can we stay with you?" Yuzu blushes even more. "Uh, sure... I mean that would save me finding another bed... But is it really ok?" They nod and Yuzu settles down beside Sogyo, who cuddles up to her warmth. Despite how much they wore, they were slightly cold to the touch, and they loved her warmth. Yuzu hugs the teen close, trying to control her blush but failing. "So, why bankai? I thought that form was harder to be in." They stay quiet for a moment before answering with a pale blush. "We wanted to see you like this. Before you went home. You have to go back in a few days, right?" Yuzu blushes, but also feels depressed at the thought of leaving. "Thanks... Neither of you are going to be better by then, are you?" He shakes his head. "No... Unohana-san is helping dad sleep so he can recover... But it's going take a while." Yuzu nods, biting her lip. "How is she helping him?" Sogyo hugs her a little tighter with a flinch. "Dad keeps seeing the things he is afraid of when he closes his eyes... When she holds him he feels safe and he is able to control his emotions a bit better... He will be normal again when he can conquer his fears again, and he will." Yuzu nods, understanding. "Is that why you're here?" Sogyo looks slightly upset. "Dad is having trouble hearing me. It's possibly because of his medicine or unrested emotions." Yuzu looks at Sogyo shocked and tearing up. "No way... Can you hear him from here?" They nod. "Yes." Yuzu then makes a promise to herself, she wouldn't allow the twins to feel lonely and with a blush she kisses his head. "I'll be here for you, promise." Sogyo instantly felt better and let himself slip into sleep by her side. Pain flickered through his features, but he was happier with someone holding him safe. Jushiro and Sogyo really were similar.


	30. Chapter 30

**hehe, so hopefully, you don't hate me after this chapter... this is the light at the end of the tunnel... Or something like that...**

* * *

><p>Yuzu decided she would share the captain's quarters with Sogyo for the remainder of the time she had in soul society. Rukia didn't mind at all because it was a sign that Jushiro really was getting better and she would get her captain back eventually. Sogyo could easily sleep all day while being cuddled but when he woke up, he wanted to talk with Yuzu. Yuzu looks curious. "Do bad things like this happen a lot?" They nod. "To everyone. There's usually at least one injury to someone important every few weeks because of one thing or another. Usually it's in the more active divisions, but this time it was us." Yuzu sighs. "That's depressing..." They nod. "Most people heal quickly though." Yuzu bites her lip, wanting to change the subject. "Um, the other day when I… When I used you guys..." She blushes. The teen looks at her. "That felt really weird..." She blushes worse. "Why is it so weird?" Sogyo looks thoughtful. "Well... Only dad uses us and we are part of his power... But you are different so it's just kinda felt like a stranger was hugging us... It was just weird." She nods, biting her lips. "I'm sorry..." They shake head and cuddle her. They were still in bed even though it was near midday. "You were really scared... We could feel it through your hands. You were really brave facing that hollow. You should be proud." She blushes. "Thanks..." She looks at him questioning, "Is it weird for me to say I just knew what I should do?" Sogyo shakes his head. "No, that's your instincts. You don't realise it, but being in soul society, as you learn and meet people, your instincts, which were buried in your human safety, are coming to light. Your zanpaktou is waking up inside you. It's natural since you spend your time with someone like us." She looks thoughtful and amazed. "That's pretty cool... So that's why I knew where Ukitake-san was, right?" He nods. "You could try it now... Close your eyes." She does as told and he continues. "Think of someone." She blushes as the first person she thought of was Sogyo. "Think only of that person." She nods, and tries thinking of Rukia since she was sure Sogyo wouldn't count. After a moment she realised she had a feeling where Rukia was, even though she couldn't say exactly. Sogyo smiles. "You have unconsciously memorised the reiatsu of most people you have met a few times, so when you think of someone, you can find where they are." Yuzu looks at him. "I thought it was just a soul reaper thing…" He shakes his head. "Anyone that has a higher reiatsu has the ability. Not many people realise that though. Soul reapers just train that ability so they can do it when they need to without thinking. Your brother is really bad at sensing reiatsu, but if he worked on the ability, he could get better." Yuzu smiles. "Does it work in the human world?" He nods. "It's both harder and easier there, the soul is buried within the human body, so it can be hard. But at the same time, this world is made from reishi, so it can be harder to distinguish separate powers here."<p>

Yuzu looks thoughtful then at Sogyo "Do you have a different reiatsu than Ukitake-san?" He shakes his head. "We are the same." She bites her lip. "Do you use your own reiatsu to be here?" They nod. "Yes, but we are too weak by ourselves now, so we are linked to dad." she looks curious. "Is that why you are hurt?" He nods and she continues. "Why?" Sogyo looks thoughtful. "Zanpakuto and Shinigami become stronger and closer when they communicate with each other. We have been by dad's side for millennia... Our relationship is such that nothing between either of us is hidden from one another, and we share everything between our souls. Including pain... Dad feels really guilty about it... But at the same time, it's comforting for him to know that there's someone there with him when he is in trouble. Our relationship is somewhat rare in the Soul Society. Not many people understand their zanpakuto to the same extent." Yuzu looks awed. "You are both amazing... I don't think I could survive what you guys go through..." Sogyo smiles. "It's not for the faint hearted..." Yuzu's thoughts wander to Katen and if she was the same with Shunsui. Somehow she doubted they were willing to put their soul at risk like Sogyo did. Sogyo sighs, laying his head against her. Yuzu watches him quietly and found herself subconsciously tracing her fingers over the embroidered koi that decorated their clothing. Usually they shone golden and looked almost alive, but now they were dull and lifeless. She wondered why they were koi. "Sogyo, you know how Katen showed their blade forms…" He looks at her. "Yes?" She bites her lip with a blush. "What do you look like...?" He looks surprised and blushes. "Dad doesn't like to draw us without reason..." She couldn't help but feel disappointed. Sogyo looks thoughtful. "We might be able to show you one day though..." She looks surprised and hopeful. "Really?" He nods, looking thoughtful, and then blushes. "Can you keep a secret?" Yuzu nods. "Of course. Why?" Sogyo sits up, flinching slightly, then stands. "Follow us." Yuzu immediately stands up, looking worried. "Shouldn't you rest?" He smiles gently. "We are okay, promise." He then goes outside. Followed faithfully by Yuzu, he went to the garden. He turns to Yuzu thoughtfully. "Stay back, okay?" She nods, keeping her worry to herself, wondering what he was doing. Sogyo nods before wringing his hands together, and then as if he was pulling something apart, he took hold of the air. Two red hilts appeared in his hands and he pulls them apart. A red rope connected the hilts and grew longer as the hilts were separated. Five large tags appeared on the hilts and then hung there, evenly spaced apart. The guards were round and they were the exact same pattern that decorated their clothes in golden embroidery, two koi swimming in a circle. There was what looked like an extended guard that ran down about 30cms down the blade, golden in colour. It was wider than the blade, obviously not made for cutting. Shortly after the extended guard ended, the blade seemed normal to the point. It was slightly thinner than a normal katana from her minimal experience. The only thing that didn't seem normal was the fact that on the blunt edge of the blade near the extended guard, another blade extended up and then backwards towards Sogyo. The inside of this 'hook' was sharp and ended backwards in a point. The blade seemed noticeably dull but still beautiful. The effort seemed to make Sogyo tired but he didn't give it any regard.

Sogyo smiles a little. "This is us… At our dullest. But safest for you." Yuzu looks amazed. "That's... You guys are really pretty..." Sogyo blushes. "Swords aren't meant to be pretty." Yuzu smiles. "You say that... But you two are gorgeous. And Katen was pretty too." Sogyo sighs. "You're a strange human." Yuzu giggles, and then looks gentle. "Are you really okay with showing me this now?" Sogyo nods but the blade fade from his hands. "We are okay." Yuzu bites her lip not really agreeing. Now it was safe she steps over to him and hugs him. "Thank you, Sogyo..." He blushes and hugs back weakly. Yuzu could tell he wasn't as strong as he insisted he was. "You're welcome, Yuzu-san." Yuzu took a breath before pushing Sogyo so that he lost his balance. She however stopped him from falling hard still holding him in a hug. He was still lighter then he looked. Sogyo held her tighter in shock as she let him down. "Yuzu-san..." She looks apologetic. "You need to rest… But you would have kept lying." He blushes since she was right. Sogyo suddenly looks tense. Tearing up, his hands went to his chest. Yuzu immediately looks worried. "Sogyo! What's wrong?" Sogyo relaxes after a minute, panting heavily and leaning dangerously. Yuzu shift to sit behind him so he leans back onto her. Yuzu tears up in worry. "Sogyo... What's wrong? Please…" He brought a hand to his eyes much like a child to wipe the tears away. "Dad just had an attack… Retsu is there though, so he is okay..." His voice cracks slightly. "It really, really hurt..." Yuzu was both relieved and worried so she held onto him. "You had me worried there... I thought... Nevermind, let's just stay here." He nods weakly and leans his head against her chest. "Yuzu-san..." She looks at him gently. "Yes?" He blushes slightly. "Can you sing for us again?" Yuzu blushes and nods with a gulp. "Uh... Sure." She scans her memory for a song she knew and remembered a Disney song from the movie 'frozen'. She went through the words in her mind before quietly singing to him. She starts singing softly but smiles and gains confidence as she sings further along, like the song should.

"~The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen,  
>A kingdom of isolation... And it looks like I'm the queen.<br>The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside...  
>Couldn't keep it, heaven knows I tried.<p>

Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be,  
>conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.<br>Let it go, let it go, can't hold me back anymore  
>Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door,<br>I don't care, what they're going to say, Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway.<p>

It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small,  
>And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all,<br>It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through,  
>No right no wrong for me, no rules for me, I'm free...<p>

Let it go, let it go, I'm one with the wind and sky  
>Let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry<br>Let the storm rage on.~"

Yuzu smiled now and for the next bit used her hands in expression causing Sogyo to smile watching and listening.

"~My power flurries through the air into the ground,  
>My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around,<br>And one thought crystallises like an icy blast...  
>I'm never going back… The past is in the past...<p>

Let it go let it go and I'll rise like the break of dawn,  
>Let it go let it go, that perfect girl is gone,<br>Here I stand and here I'll stay...  
>The cold never bothered me anyway..."<p>

Sogyo smiled, the song had lifted his mood immensely and he blushes as he sits up a little to kiss Yuzu's cheek. "Thank you." Yuzu blushes fiercely but smiles. "You're welcome." They were still close. Yuzu gently puts her forehead against his, blushing fiercely before touching her lips against his. He was startled at first and it was his turn to blush fiercely. Yuzu backed off quickly, only to stop when Sogyo kisses her lightly. She kisses back gently and then looks him in the eyes lovingly. He was nervous but also happy before shyly hiding his face in her shoulder. Yuzu felt like she had just flown and held him gently so he wouldn't fall over. He was still obviously weak, but he was happy.


	31. Chapter 31

**sorry for the wait minna, my beta had a few issues, but here you go**

* * *

><p>Sogyo ended falling asleep against Yuzu, not that she minded in the least. The garden where they were was pretty and she enjoyed sitting there watching the wind blow through it, and she wasn't really cold because Sogyo wore so much that he pretty much kept her warm by lying on her. Rukia found them a little later though. She had searched the quarters only to realise they were gone and then followed their reiatsu to the gardens. It was near dark by that time. "Yuzu? Are you guys okay?" She whispered as not to wake Sogyo. Yuzu nods, "Yeah..." She blushes. "Sogyo fell asleep... That's all..." Rukia smiles. "You can't move?" She smiles playfully. "Or you didn't want to?" Yuzu blushes worse. "No..." Rukia giggles. "It's ok, I'll keep it secret." She winks and Yuzu smiles gratefully. Rukia then sighs, biting her lip. "You should know you only have tomorrow here. I have to take you back the next day." Yuzu immediately feels depressed at the thought and looks at Sogyo. "Oh..." Rukia nods, looking a little guilty. "It was Taicho's orders that your human life not be disturbed by soul society... So you're not allowed here if you have school." Yuzu nods. "I understand..." She is quiet for a little while. She felt like crying. "It's probably a stupid request... But could you tell me when taicho is better? Even if..." She trails off blushing a little, but Rukia nods. "I'll send you a letter the day he is back at work, promise." She smiles a little. "Unohana-taicho is giving it about a week or so." Yuzu nods, looking slightly relieved. "Thank you, Rukia-nee..." Rukia looks at Sogyo, then Yuzu. "You know... Sogyo seems very comfortable with you now." Yuzu blushes a little. "Really?" Rukia nods. "I'd be curious to find out why they came to you. Though something tells me I probably know why... And you definitely do..." Yuzu blushes worse. "He wanted to see me... And he is having trouble talking to his dad..." Rukia nods. "So I was right." She looks mildly curious. "Trouble?" Yuzu nods, looking worried. "Ukitake-san... Something is making it so he can't talk to Sogyo as well..." Rukia looks surprised, then worried. "That's... I know fear can do that, but to think..." She looks thoughtful. "It won't last too long, I know that. But for Sogyo..." She looks at Sogyo worriedly. "That must really hurt..." Yuzu nods. "He was really upset..." Rukia smiles a little. "I guess I should thank you for helping look after taicho again. Keeping the loneliness away is a pretty big feat..." Yuzu blushes. "It's okay..." Rukia sighs. "You must be getting pretty cold out here... Did you want help?" Yuzu shakes her head. "Actually..." She blushes deeply. "Sogyo wears so much, I'm pretty much covered." Rukia looks surprised then giggles. "That's kinda funny." Yuzu blushes worse and looks away to try and control it, failing to do so of course. Rukia smiles. "So should I leave you both here then?" Yuzu shakes her head. "No... It's okay... But I don't want to wake him." She looks at Sogyo guiltily, and Rukia nods. "Okay, we can manage that." She brings a hand to his forehead, casting a sleeping kido on him so he couldn't be woken.<p>

Yuzu looks at her confused. "What's that?" Rukia smiles. "Don't worry, it's kido but it won't hurt him. He just can't wake up now." Yuzu looks at him and then nods. "Okay... Can you carry him then?" She nods. "Zanpaktou are a little lighter than the average person, and I can support taicho so it should be easy." She gets up to kneel down beside Sogyo and gently lifts him so Yuzu can stand. "I might need help getting him on my back however." Yuzu nods and stands and helps Sogyo onto her back. It wasn't long before they were walking back to the captain's quarters. Yuzu was lost in thought, wondering if it was right feeling what she felt for Sogyo. Rukia looks at her curiously. "What has you thinking so hard?" Yuzu blushes and looks away for a second before looking unsure. "Rukia-nee... Can I ask you a question?" Rukia nods. "Anything." Yuzu bites her lip nervously. "What would happen if..." But she can't say the rest of the words. Rukia studies her features. "What if you liked him?" Yuzu looks surprised that she guessed and blushes worse with a nod. "Yeah..." Rukia looks thoughtful. "Then so be it. He likes you back, doesn't he?" Yuzu nods with a blush. "Y-yeah." She smiles. "It's easy to see in both of you…" She looks at Yuzu. "But you do know... You will never be the most important to him." She looks slightly guilty. "That was direct... But it's true..." Yuzu is suddenly stung by the words but she nods. Rukia smiles gently. "I'm saying that though just because he is a zanpaktou. And his dedication will always be to his master. He has a lot of potential to love." Yuzu blushes remembering the kiss. "Will it be a problem, though?" Rukia smiles. "No... You still don't seem to know our captain well enough to know that? He is pretty easy going... The only thing that will get on his nerves is that if Sogyo stops speaking to him. But I don't think that's going to happen. You are in the real world too much for it to be an issue."  
>Yuzu feels slightly relieved and Rukia turns on her curiously. "Did you guys kiss?" Yuzu immediately blushes again. "What?" She answers with a squeak. Rukia nods and smiles. "You did, didn't you? Oh, that's why these questions keep coming." Yuzu can no longer speak and hides her red face.<br>Rukia giggles. "That's so adorable… I knew you guys were gonna go out eventually." Yuzu finally stumbles out a few words weakly. "It's not like that..." Rukia looks curious. "Then how was it?" Yuzu sighs but can't resist a tiny smile. "Good..." Rukia isn't satisfied. "Good?" Yuzu looks defeated. "Fine... Amazing. But just... Shh, please?" Rukia giggles. "Fine fine… At least I got what I wanted." Rukia and Yuzu finally arrived at the quarters and Rukia gently put Sogyo in bed, leaving him again in Yuzu's hands, also releasing him from the kido. Yuzu lay beside him and cuddled him again. He stirred for a second, not realising they moved before falling asleep again to her touch. Yuzu just watched him quietly. He looked so defenceless... Sogyo could make anyone mother them without even trying.

Yuzu's last day in Seireitei was spent playing with Sogyo. He showed her how to play a card game that Jushiro and Shunsui often played together. You had to match pictures to score points. Yuzu could barely understand it but Sogyo patiently taught her and by the end of the day Yuzu was able to beat Sogyo. Yuzu then had to pack everything and she realised she had forgotten to give her gifts. Feeling stupid, she handed Sogyo the bag of human sweets that she'd bought with her, Mini Favourites. Sogyo lights up instantly. "You bought these for us?" Yuzu nods with a blush. "I was going to give it to you guys the first night... But... well, it didn't happen." Sogyo looks at the sweets curiously, and then hugs her. "Thank you, Yuzu-san..." Yuzu smiles and hugs back before looking stern. "Don't eat them all at once, you will make yourself sick. And you're already hurt." Sogyo nods. "Yes ma'am." Yuzu smiles. "Good boy." She then sighs, looking at the books she had got. Sogyo looks at her curiously. "What else is in there?" Yuzu blushes a little. "Well, I thought I could give these to Ukitake-san... But..." Sogyo looks into the bag and takes out a box set. "Are these stories?" Yuzu nods with a blush. "Yeah… I didn't know what kind of books you guys would like. So I got you this. But..." She sighs. "I don't think I can give them to Ukitake-san now..." Sogyo pulls out the first book and looks at the cover with a childish awe. The book was clean and shiny, and it featured a fantasy picture of icy mountains and the northern lights. "What's this book about?" Yuzu smiles a little. "It's about a different world, humans are a little different, and they have these creatures called daemons. After you reach a certain age, your daemon loses its ability to change shape, but when you're kids, the daemon can take any shape. It could be a rat or an elephant, and you can talk to your daemon and everything... They are kinda like zanpakuto… A little..." Sogyo flips through the pages curiously. "We haven't heard a story like this... This sounds cool." Yuzu smiles. "I'm glad you like it... Would Ukitake-san like it too?" Sogyo nods. "Of course, you should read to him while you're here, before you go tomorrow." Yuzu blushes. "I don't think I should... Shouldn't he be resting?" Sogyo smiles. "He won't be doing anything, it will be fine and it will cheer him up." Yuzu nods. "Alright... I guess I'll see if I'm allowed to visit before I go then." Sogyo puts the book back in the box set with care and puts it back in Yuzu's bag.

Sogyo had been feeling a lot better that day and Yuzu had noticed his form wasn't as dull, his eyes were getting brighter, it must mean that he was recovering, and so was Jushiro. Sogyo took on a playful smile before tackling her lightly and hugging her. "You're a pretty cool human.' Yuzu blushes with a giggle. "Really? You're a pretty cool sword then." Sogyo looks up at her innocently. "We are?" She nods. "Yes... In fact, I like you guys a lot." She blushes slightly, so does Sogyo and he looks thoughtful before looking at her. "You know… We were thinking about this the other day." They blush a little worse and Yuzu follows suit. "Really?" They nod. "You give us a weird feeling... But we were thinking it's kinda a good one… But still weird..." They look up at her innocently, and Yuzu can't help but smile. "Really? It must be weird feeling human." He looks thoughtful. "Yup. Weirdest feeling ever." Yuzu resists a laugh. "There are plus sides to being human you know." They look curious. "Really?" She nods. "Yeah. I mean... We do everything because we are dying… Honestly... But I bet you're not really allowed to experience new things as a shinigami. Humans can. We have time to waste and explore." Sogyo looks thoughtful. "Dad works too much... And being a shinigami is a full time job. Its training never leaves you." She nods. "I thought so. Next time you visit, I'll show you how to be human." Sogyo nods and smiles. "It sounds fun." Yuzu already had in mind where she was going to take him. Sogyo looks thoughtful before looking at her again. "What kind of things are you going to show us?" She smiles. "I'm not telling. But I'll tell you this much, you won't be allowed to use your powers at all." They look slightly disappointed. "Humans go so slow though." Yuzu giggles. "No buts." She turns over to face him. "You're gonna have a blast." Sogyo nods. "We believe you." They cuddle up to her happily before kissing her cheek. "We like you a lot." She blushes slightly. "I'm glad it's not one sided then... I'm gonna miss you guys... A lot..." Sogyo smiles a little. "We are trying not to think about it. You have to sing to us when we meet again soon." She nods. "Sure, it's a promise." He smiles and the two choose that time retire for the evening cuddled to each other happily.


	32. Chapter 32

**so this is a really short ch.. But there's a long one full of fun following, please be patient minna, it's ant to get interesting**

* * *

><p>Sogyo woke early the next morning, but not because he wanted to. It seemed Jushiro was ill again, although fortunately it was over before Yuzu woke up. She woke up to Sogyo looking pale and pained. She was worried but she could tell he was recovering quickly so she wasn't too worried. After a while, Rukia came to pick her up. However, Sogyo childishly clung to Yuzu and refused to let her go and Yuzu didn't have the heart to fight him. Rukia sighs. "Please Sogyo... You know she can't stay." Sogyo pouts. "We don't care. We are comfy." Rukia was starting to get annoyed. "Sogyo. Please don't tease me." They look at her stubbornly. "No." Yuzu felt helpless. Rukia sighs. "Fine. I guess I'll just tell your dad. I mean, I'm sure he won't mind or anything... Right?" Sogyo immediately looks sulky. "Meanie." Truthfully, it was slightly amusing to watch a grown 17 year old male who was gorgeous in every way, act like an 8 year old. Rukia shrugs. "I'm a fukutaicho. I'm not supposed to be nice." Sogyo grumbles and finally fades, freeing Yuzu. She had hoped for a kiss but she was starting to think his show was just as good. It secretly made her happy that Sogyo didn't want her to leave. Eventually she was ready to go and she requested to see Jushiro before she left. Rukia was happy to oblige so they dropped by the fourth on their way to the gate.<p>

Jushiro woke as soon as he sensed their presence and he looked at least a hundred times better now, and he almost didn't seem sick when he smiled. He greeted Rukia and Yuzu with a smile. Yuzu was glad he was better and it made her feel less guilty to leave. "Good morning, taicho." Yuzu bows politely before sitting, and Rukia leaned against the wall cheerfully. Jushiro still seemed to feel the cold and was cuddled under his blankets. It made him look adorable as bright as he was. "Morning Yuzu-san, Kuchiki-san." Yuzu giggled then pulls out the book. "Sir, I bought these for you. I was going to give them to you sooner, but I forgot about them..." Jushiro lights up seeing the books and takes them, looking at them curiously. "Are these human stories?" Yuzu nods. "They are teen fiction… But I thought you might like them." Jushiro smiles and looks at the first of the books, he obviously liked the look of them. "They sound interesting. It's a shame I can't read them at the moment…" Yuzu smiles. "I'm glad you like them. Why can't you read them? If it's not rude, sir…" She blushes, and he frowns. "Well, I get headaches very easily when I am unwell." Yuzu nods in understanding. "Do you want me to read the first chapter to you, sir?" He looks up at her in surprise. "Oh... You don't have to..." She smiles. "I don't mind, really. I like these books myself." He looks thoughtful then nods. "I would love you to, then." He smiles. Yuzu takes the book gently and flicks open to the first page. She clears her throat, slightly nervous, before starting to read. Both Jushiro and Rukia seemed enchanted by the story and Jushiro found himself dozing of lightly by the end. He stirs when she stopped reading and marked the start of the second chapter, and smiles gratefully. "Thank you, Yuzu-san." She blushes and smiles. "It was nothing, I'm glad you liked it." Jushiro motions her over and hugs her. "I owe you a lot now. Take care, okay?" She hugs back gently as not to hurt him. Despite being a captain, she couldn't see him other than as someone very delicate. "Please allow me to visit you still, and you won't owe me anything, sir." He nods and lets her go. "It's a deal." He smiles playfully. "I'm not sure how I would do without my guardian." Yuzu blushes and Rukia giggles. "Alright, it's time for you to sleep, sir. You need rest so you can do your paperwork. It's calling your name now, you know?" Jushiro sighs. "Couldn't I just do it now?' Rukia shakes her head. "That wasn't in our agreement, sir. Get some rest, okay?" He nods with a sigh, but falls into sleep quickly and the two girls quietly leave the room.

Finally Rukia escorts her through to the real world once again and like usual, the real world seemed very distant. Yuzu held back the disappointment of seeing the gates close behind Rukia and vanish. School starts the next day so the spent the remainder of her human day getting ready and cleaning. Her thoughts didn't wander back to Soul Society until she was in bed. She already missed it, especially Sogyo. She blushed deeply remembering their night in the garden, and she wondered if Sogyo thought about her as well. Eventually she had to put on some music and lull herself to sleep. School was again normal without her colourful friends there, but her human friends missed her a lot so she hung out with them. As promised, she received a note with Jushiro's beautifully neat and curvy writing, giving her their thanks for everything. He told her he had recovered well and Yuzu could definitely sleep better at night now. It was however a month before she heard anything from soul society. It was quite shocking in fact, but then again, everything to do with soul society was most of the time.


	33. Chapter 33

**ok, so the next ch, enjoy it minna, 3 my beta took a whi**

**e to finish it... Because it was so long lol**

**and reguarding the manga.. -3**

**bleach is not mine..**

* * *

><p>Karin had gone out, Isshin was also out working, and Ichigo had moved out ages ago, though he still visited occasionally, so Yuzu was home alone. After the house was clean, she showered and wore a short skirt and the loose shirt that she used for pajamas while her proper ones were in the wash. She had the music up loud and she was in a good mood. Lately she had been finding new music and one of her favourites came on.<p>

~Cause I need, I need a hand to hold…  
>To hold from the edge, the edge I'm sliding over slowly<br>I need your hand to hold~

Yuzu was home alone, so she turned it up louder and jumped up on her bed played air guitar while singing along loudly. She of course didn't realise that half way through the song she had company, and when the song ended, the claps she thought were in her head scared the crap out of her when she realised were very real, while the Sogyo twins innocently sat on her windowsill cheering her on. Yuzu instantly ran from her room in shame and hid in the bathroom until she gained a sliver of dignity again. The twins were gone by the time she came out, or so she thought until they appeared beside her. "Are you okay?" She jumps again blushing deeply. "Uh... Yeah…" There goes her dignity again. Sogyo just smiled innocently. "Were you playing hide and seek?" She suddenly realises that her hair was a mess, she had no bra on and she looked like a total mess, in front of the children... who were also her crush. "I'm fine..." She manages to stumble out. Sogyo giggles, seemingly not bothered by her lack of decency. One of the twins pulls a small wrapped gift from their sleeve and put it in Yuzu's hand. "Here, we brought this for you." Yuzu blushes and opens the gift curiously. It was what looked like a wooden charm, but it was two koi swimming in a circle. It reminded her of yin and yang. It was obviously meant to represent Sogyo and she looks at them surprised and then hugs them close. "Thank you guys… This is so adorable! I love it!" Sogyo smiles brightly. "We had it made for you." Yuzu kisses their cheeks. "I love you guys so much, you know that?" They smile proudly and cuddle to her. They evidently found her chest more comfortable than usual because they were content cuddling against her. Yuzu blushes slightly but she calmed. It wasn't so bad since they were in shikai. Bankai would have been a totally different matter however. Yuzu looks at them curiously. "So what brings you here?" Sogyo look thoughtful. "Dad's here. He said he would be taking a break here for a few days in the real world. Work has been stressful, and Kuchiki-san only just got back and then the 10th Squad has been busy and dad has been helping them and some other divisions. So Unohana-san forced him to take a break." They giggle. "But she came too." Yuzu looks surprised. "Oh…" They nod. "So we can play!" Yuzu smiles. "That's awesome, are you ready to be a human?" They nod excitedly. "Of course!" Yuzu giggles. "Then we start tomorrow." She had been saving up money ever since she had come back in preparation for this, so she was excited. Sogyo stands up, looking excited. "We can't wait!" Yuzu giggles. "I know, do you guys want anything? Tea, food?" They look thoughtful. "Can we have some tea?" She nods and stands, adjusting her skirt, making sure she was covered properly. She quietly thought that they really must be innocent. Soon she had the twins drinking tea contentedly. For kids, they were rather grown up at times.

Yuzu had managed to escape from them long enough to at least put a bra on and brush her hair into a slightly neater mess, and now felt a lot better. Sogyo ended up staying over at Yuzu's for most of the afternoon before they were called back. They returned the next morning, with warning much to Yuzu's relief. They had taken their bankai form as Yuzu had requested, and was already in gigai. It was the weekend so he was dressed in cargo shorts and a t-shirt, and his hair was tied back like usual. Yuzu, knowing what was planned, wore tights under her dress and soon the two casually walked into town. When Yuzu was a block away she turns to Sogyo. "So first up… No powers at all, promise?' Sogyo nods. "Yes, ma'am." Yuzu decides he was telling the truth before blindfolding him. "Second... Don't take this off yet." Sogyo looks surprised and instantly uncomfortable but agrees. "Okay..." Yuzu smiles and checks whether he can see before taking his hand and leading him gently. She was going to the Karakura Show. Sogyo had good timing and it happened to be the weekend that the Karakura town held their show; rides from other cities as well as shops were set up in a big park. Yuzu find a cinematic spot before taking off Sogyo's blindfold. "Check this out." Sogyo, after getting his bearings, looks at it with surprise and slight confusion. He had obviously never been to a show. Yuzu smiles. "This is where we go for fun. It's called a show. Let's check it out!" Sogyo nods, now looking curious. "What is it?' Yuzu leads them to the gates and pays for them both. "A show is when we get attractions from other cities come in, and shops too." They suddenly hear screams from the nearby rides and Sogyo immediately looks wary, only for Yuzu to giggle and point at the distance. A huge tower was spinning little shuttles and that's where some of the screams emanated from. "It's a ride, it's alright. No one is in trouble here." Sogyo looks unsure. "A ride?" Yuzu smiles. "I'll take you there soon, promise." She drags Sogyo to a sideshow alley where all the prize games were. Sogyo looks around curiously starting to enjoy himself, and Yuzu looks at him. "You should pick a game." He looks at her, "Game?" She nods. "All those buildings are games, you play for prizes." Sogyo looks at the buildings again, spying a shooting game. "Okay, that one." Yuzu pulls him over and the shop owner greets them with a smile. "Ah, lookie here, two little love birds." He looks at Sogyo, "You want to win something for your gal?" Sogyo looks at Yuzu confused and Yuzu steps forward. "No, we are playing together." He nods. "Alright, the idea of the game, you have to shoot these here figures." He points to the metal heads that continually popped up and down from behind wooden fences. Yuzu smiles and pays for their tickets. Yuzu then puts her bag aside and looks at Sogyo, "Watch me, okay?" She smiles and picks up the toy sniper and holds it to her shoulder. She aims the gun before pulling the trigger and hits square on one of the metal heads. The shop owner nods impressed. "Not bad, little lady." Sogyo looks amazed. "That was awesome..." Yuzu motions to the other gun. "Your turn now." Sogyo looks at it unsure and then determined. It seemed to come naturally to him, though apparently shooting didn't; he missed the target. "Oops…" Yuzu smiles. "You get five shots, try again, and see if you can beat me." She smiles playfully and Sogyo immediately rose to the challenge. Yuzu lined up her second shot and hit the mark again, although Sogyo hit the edge of one which only got him minimal points. The next shots only got better though and his last shot was spot on. Yuzu missed two shots but still scored high. The shop keeper looks impressed. "I'm glad those guns aren't real... You two are an everyday Bonnie and Clyde." He chuckles at his own joke and Yuzu giggles. They were both allowed to pick a toy. Yuzu picked a huge teddy and Sogyo picked a smaller prize due to his score, a tiger. They both walked away happily. Sogyo smiles, "You're really good. Do you play a lot?" Yuzu shakes her head. "Only when the show comes, but I guess I get some practice. There's lots of games like this, do you want to do something else first so we don't have much to carry?" She smiles playfully, and Sogyo chuckles "That sounds fun. Where to next?" Yuzu grabs his hands and takes off in a run, surprising him. He kept up easily of course, and they ran to the rides section. Sogyo stopped and looked at them, half confused and half amazed. "So what do these do?" Yuzu grins. "You ride them." Sogyo looks surprised. "What?" Yuzu then grabs him and drags him to a ride called the twister. It was basically a round cage with a chain as the entry. Sogyo defiantly didn't like the look of it but Yuzu wouldn't take no for an answer and after a few minutes' wait, they leave their toys at the gate and stepped onto the old metal wheel. It creaked from age and Sogyo really wasn't sure now. "This doesn't seem safe..." Yuzu looks at him. "You're not chickening out are you? I thought you guys were brave." Sogyo blushes, "No. We aren't scared." Yuzu nods and directs them to stand against the wall. "Then stand there." Sogyo complies, not wanting to be out done, and Yuzu closes the chain in front of him before taking the section beside him. The wheel filled with people and Sogyo was obviously nervous so Yuzu took his hand. "Don't worry, it's safe." He nods, not really believing her. After the final checks, the ride masters stepped up to the controls and with a groan, the wheel started to turn, Sogyo was surprised but was determined not to get scared.

The music was turned up as the wheel started spinning faster and everyone was stuck to the walls, some people had lifted their legs, letting the gravity hold them up, and others tried to lean forwards with difficulty, before the ride stopped and the ride master told everyone off. Sogyo had gotten used to the spinning when the wheel started to lift onto its side. Yuzu laughed, having a bawl. It didn't take long for Sogyo to start laughing with her. He had never felt anything like it before. The ride seemed to stop too soon and Sogyo was as disappointed as Yuzu when they walked off the ride feeling a little dizzy. After getting their bag and toys, Sogyo looks at her amazed. "You didn't even need to do anything... It was like… awesome!" Yuzu couldn't help but laugh at them and he looked innocently confused. "What?" Yuzu smiles playfully. "You were so scared before." Sogyo blushes and argues. "No way... It was just new." Yuzu nudges him. "Oh, you guys so were." They look determined. "No way!" Yuzu smiles innocently. "Then let's go on another one to prove it." Sogyo waves it off. "We aren't scared. Give us your worst." And so Yuzu dragged them to the next one. It was the one they saw from the entrance, a huge tower and the six shuttles that hung off it. Sogyo played brave but as soon as they were in one of them, he wasn't so sure. This ride was quicker to fill and soon the tower started spinning and in turn, so did the shuttles. The faster they went, the further out the shuttles sat and the higher they were. Sogyo was obviously used to faster speeds, but not the drops so when the shuttle randomly dropped he let out a small yelp, which made Yuzu laugh. Again it didn't take long for Sogyo to also enjoy that ride and it was over too soon. Yuzu couldn't look at Sogyo without bursting out into laughter and he blushed. "Shut up... We weren't expecting that..." Yuzu just found his argument funnier and he finally grabs her and tickles her. Yuzu unfortunately couldn't get free, he was still stronger then her so she squealed but now had a reason to laugh. "Okay! Okay, mercy!" Sogyo looks pleased and Yuzu nods. "Alright alright… But it's just…" She stifles a laugh, "I never thought I could scare a captain." Sogyo blushes but finally admits defeat. "Fine… Just don't tease me. We will get you back..." Yuzu nods. "I'll let you, how about the dodgems next?" Sogyo looks confused again. "Dodgems?" She nods. "Follow me, you'll like this one."

Yuzu then leads him to a bigger building with long hanging wire lined the ceiling. The floor was polished metal and there were carts lined with rubber around the side. Big poles held wire up to the low hanging wire. Sogyo looks unsure. "What is this?" Yuzu points to the carts. "You get in those carts and they turn the power on, you press the go pedal and drive around in there running into people." She smiles. "You can get me back there if you want," Sogyo looks amazed. "That's cool... Can we go?" Yuzu smiles. "Of course, give me a sec." She goes off to pay for tickets and then leads Sogyo into the building. "Pick a cart." Sogyo looks at them and picks a shiny blue one, and hops in, Yuzu does his seat belt up and then points to the pedals. "This one's go, there's only one, and you turn the wheel to control where you're going. Turn the wheel backwards to reverse." He nods and then Yuzu gets into a purple cart beside him. After the carts were full the music turns up and the power was turned on. Yuzu immediately puts her foot down and Sogyo follows. After getting the hang of it, they were dodging each other while trying to dodge everyone else and hit each other. It was quite difficult. Disappointingly, the cars slid to a stop as that round was finished and the two retreated back to their gear. "That... That was fun!" Yuzu looks smug. "So now do you think humans are slow?" Sogyo shakes his head. "No. Not as slow as they were before." Yuzu then took Sogyo on the rest of the fast rides, each one as amusing as the others and finally, they came to the big wheel. It was small compared to the other one in Karakura, but it was still fun. Sogyo looks at it curiously, noting its speed. "It goes slower?" Yuzu nods, "This ride isn't made for speed though... I'll show you." And soon they sat beside each other in an open bench seat with a bar keeping them safe. The ride started and stopped as people got on and off but finally the wheel turned smoothly. At the top Sogyo could see the whole show grounds and the people looked like ants. "We can stand this high. But this is better." Yuzu nods. "I know. I like big wheels... It's so romantic..." She blushes and Sogyo smiles. "Romantic…" She nods. "You know... When couples just relax together..." He nods and looks thoughtful. "Thanks for today Yuzu-san." She smiles. "It's no biggie. I think I've proved my point. Humans can have fun too." He smiles and nods. "You know how to have fun. We will give you that." The day was starting to dim and the sky was orange. Sogyo looked at Yuzu just as she blocked the sun so that she was glowing lightly in the afternoon air. Sogyo was struck speechless. She blushes, noticing his look. "What…?" Sogyo blushes and shakes his head. "Nothing… It's just... You look really pretty up here." She blushes worse. "Oh... Thanks…" Sogyo bites his lip before looking at her again and kissing her cheek. She looks at him, blushing. Her skin burns at the touch. Sogyo however decided to do something crazy and follow his instincts. He brought a hand to her cheek before kissing her lips gently and she melted to his kiss, kissing back gently. They held the kiss for what seemed like forever.

Their moment was interrupted by the squeak of them being released from the big wheel. They were quiet in getting off and since they had done all the rides, Yuzu instead left the show grounds with Sogyo, leading him by hand. "Do you want to go home?" Sogyo shakes his head. "We are kinda hungry." Yuzu nods. "Me too. You get to lead now." She points down the Main Street where a number of shops were turning on lights and the restaurants were the only things still open. Sogyo looks at them. "Which one?" Yuzu shrugs. "Your choice." Sogyo nods, looking thoughtful and started walking. He liked the look of the pizza shop which had been decked out so you could eat in. "So what does this one sell?" Yuzu giggles. "Pizza, I think you will like it." Sogyo looks curious. "What's pizza?" She smiles and points to the menu board. "Pick one and you will see." Sogyo looks at them looking thoughtful. "What will you have?" She looks thoughtful. "Well, I like Hawaiian..." Sogyo looks thoughtful. "Then we guess we will try the cheesy BBQ." Yuzu nods and orders for them and they pick their drinks and find a table while their pizzas are being freshly made. Sogyo blushes. "Today has been pretty cool..." Yuzu nods in agreement. "I'm pretty happy." He smiles. "We are, too... We didn't know humans could be so interesting." A waiter then brought out their pizzas and Sogyo was surprised, the pizza looked good. He wasn't sure how to go about eating it. Yuzu smiled and picked up a piece to show him, biting the tip. Sogyo follows suit and he immediately discovers that pizza is awesome. Yuzu found it funny and eventually after they'd eaten their fill, they had their leftovers put in a takeaway box and started walking home with it. They walked slowly, chatting about their day and finally they got to Yuzu's door. It was awkward for a second before Sogyo once more kissed the back of her hand and then her lips gently. "Until next time…my lady." Yuzu kisses back lightly and then Sogyo walks off before vanishing quickly. She walked inside, bright red, and she left the pizza on the bench for the others. She slept well that night.


	34. Chapter 34

**ok, this took a while to get from my beta, shes a busy little be, but here you go, read at your pleasure**

**bleach is not mine**

* * *

><p>jYuzu hadn't realised that Sogyo had dropped off their forgotten toys during the night. In fact Yuzu only remembered they won them when she saw them in the morning. She crawled back into bed with them bundled up in her arms and ended up falling asleep again. Yuzu woke up around midday. Something was tackling her hand, and when she moved her hand it would stop until she sat still again. Finally she sighed and got up to look but no one was there. There was a noise under her bed and she leans over to look under it. She saw no one was there, and she was suddenly hugged from behind. "Waaa?" The playful laugh of Sogyo revealed his bankai appearance and she was able to catch her breath after having the crap scared out of her. She smacked him playfully. "You are mean..." Sogyo lets her go with a chuckle. "Mean? We brought our toys for you. That's not mean." She blushes, looking at the teddies. "Oh... I guess you're not, then... Thanks. I forgot about them." Sogyo smiles. "So did we, but we remembered they were still at the pizza place." Yuzu nods. "Oops..." Sogyo smiles innocently. "We had to break in to get them, but it was fun." Yuzu looks shocked. "What? That's illegal." They shrug. "The cameras couldn't see us." Yuzu sighs. "You two are a worry." Yuzu suddenly realised she wasn't dressed properly and blushes deeply. Sogyo looks clueless. "You okay, Yuzu-san?" She nods quietly. It turned out he was apparently very innocent minded, or just acted that way. "Um, give me a second, okay?" Sogyo nods and vanishes and she takes a breather before hiding her face in her teddy, embarrassed. "Note to self... Dress properly for bed."<p>

Yuzu then gets dressed and makes herself look decent. Last time calling Sogyo didn't work, but as stupid as she feels, she tries it again. "You can come back, Sogyo." Sogyo appears instantly like a puppy to her surprise and cuddles her instantly. "You slept in late, are you okay?" Yuzu nods meekly being surprised by their sudden embrace. "Yeah. I was just tired." Sogyo looks at her questioningly. "Was there anything else you wanted to show us?" Yuzu looks thoughtful and shakes her head. She'd do the rest another time. "No, I need to save up now." She smiles, and Sogyo nods. "Wanna come and see dad?" Yuzu looks surprised. "I thought he was having time off." Sogyo chuckles. "You're still allowed to see him." Yuzu nods. "Okay, then yes. Of course, I miss Ukitake-san too, not just you two." Sogyo smiles and picks her up before jumping of her window, taking her by surprise. She holds onto him tightly as he flash steps. Sogyo of course finds this amusing. It was only a few minutes before Sogyo stopped and they were on the outskirts of Karakura town. Sogyo puts her down and she looks at him cluelessly. Sogyo points to a faint path and there's some old rusted gates, further on is what looks like a mansion from what little she can see but she realised where this was. This was the Honteddo house, famous for being haunted. Of course Yuzu realised now that it probably was. She looks at Sogyo. "So why are we here?" Sogyo starts walking and jumps over the gate. Yuzu tries opening it, only to realise it had rusted through. Sogyo helped her jump it, and they continued to walk up to what Yuzu could definitely see was a very old mansion, huge and grand in size. In its heyday it would have been worth a fortune, but now it was not so majestic. Sogyo continued walking to the door and opens it for her. She was shocked to find that inside the mansion was perfect. There was no dust, no fading, and age had barely touched the inside. She also noticed there was what looked like a front counter. A shinigami behind that counter, who looked up to see Yuzu and Sogyo "Welcome back, Sogyo no Kotowari san, and friend. Ukitake-san is in his room." Sogyo nods and takes off in a jog. Yuzu takes off after him, only just keeping up, and Sogyo led her through the maze of rooms to what looked like the master's bedroom. He knocked and entered when Jushiro spoke, and Yuzu followed him shyly.

The room was indeed the master's bedroom. It was huge and red royal colors decorated the room richly. Jushiro himself was in soul form but he wore rather extravagant robes compared to the usual he wore. In fact, they looked very old fashioned. She realised he must be dressed as a noble, and it suited him. Jushiro sat in a big arm chair with a book in his hands. Yuzu realised it was the third book of the set that she had given him. Yuzu couldn't help but feel very small and insignificant while Sogyo wasn't bothered and went off to curiously peek in Jushiro's book to be playfully waved away. "You can have it later." Sogyo pouts. "Fine…" Jushiro looks up at Yuzu, welcoming. "I'm not going to bite any more than usual, Yuzu-san." She blushes and walks over. "Sorry it's just... You look like a king or something..." Jushiro looks surprised and chuckles. "My sister packed my bags. I can't help it." Yuzu smiles a little. "So this is where you stay in the real world then." Jushiro nods. "It's a little over the top, isn't it?" Yuzu looks around. "Can I ask why you stay here?" Jushiro nods, looking thoughtful. "Some hundred years ago, Soul Society had this mansion built as a safe place for souls that weren't ready to pass over yet. The souls that come here most often find peace. This place is constantly under Soul Society's care. I was the main benefactor in this investment." Yuzu looks amazed. "Really? This is amazing." He nods. "It comes under my jurisdiction, in fact. I believe if you were to look at the deed, it's under my name." Yuzu looks surprised. "Still?" He nods. "We don't need to change it if I'm still here." He winks playfully. Yuzu sighs. "I suppose that's true... But what about the humans? What do they think?" Jushiro looks thoughtful. "They have come for it before but they were scared off easily. It's become quite a legend." Yuzu somehow doesn't seem so surprised by this.

Jushiro shuts the book and looks at Sogyo, then Yuzu. "So, what brings the visit?" Yuzu blushes. She didn't really know, actually. Sogyo however kneels respectfully. "I want permission to court Yuzu-san." Yuzu instantly goes bright red and Jushiro looks surprised and looks up at Yuzu before looking at Sogyo again. "You know..." He sighs a bit. "I guess I don't really mind…but you know it's going to be complicated..." Sogyo nods. "We know, but we want to." Jushiro frowns for a moment. "Alright." Jushiro looks up at Yuzu, a different look in his eyes, one she'd never seen before. "Look after Sogyo, Yuzu-san." Was that a threat? Yuzu suddenly feels that way and nods. "Yes, taicho..." Jushiro then smiles, looking normal again. "Was that all?" Sogyo nods and hugs Jushiro. "Thank you, dad..." He hugs him back. "Not a problem." Sogyo stands and looks at Yuzu. "Explore with me?" She nods. "Sure." And Sogyo leads her out of the room. Yuzu was, for once, glad to be out of Jushiro's company. After Yuzu was sure she was safe, she bit her lip nervously before getting up the confidence to talk again. "Your dad... H-he gave me a weird look..." Sogyo looks at her. "Weird look?" She nods. "Like... I don't know... Like if I did a thing he didn't like to you guys, he would hurt me." Sogyo looks thoughtful. "He definitely wouldn't forgive you, but he wouldn't hurt you. He owes you too much." Yuzu suddenly felt like the worst person in the world. "Does he not like us being together?" Sogyo stops and looks at her. "No it's just…we are protective of dad. He is exactly the same as us. He would kill if it meant saving us." Yuzu pales. "I... I don't know what to say..." Sogyo smiles gently. "You don't need to say anything. You aren't going to hurt us. We know that." Yuzu takes a little comfort from that. "Okay." Sogyo leads her into a spare room, and crawls onto the bed with a sigh. He acted like a teenager when he was comfortable, just younger at times. Yuzu sits next to him on the other side. "Can I ask you a question?" Sogyo looks at her expectantly and she continues. "How hard is it to make your dad mad?" They look thoughtful. "Anything to do with his division, he gets irritable. If someone hurts people directly under him, he also gets irritable, but he only ever gets really mad if he is ill or someone directly pisses him off." Yuzu looks at Sogyo. "Has it happened before?" Sogyo nods "Yes, do you know much about the divisions?" Yuzu shakes her head and Sogyo looks thoughtful. "Let us tell you a story."

Sogyo lays on his side looking thoughtful. "Dad and Shun were the first ones to be placed as captains. That was near a thousand years ago. The Gotei you know now, it's gentle compared to what it was like a thousand years ago. Back then, the captains were ruthless, no one stood against the divisions unless they had a death wish. Yama-jii made it that way, and even Jushiro and Shun had that taught to their very bones at school. He used to be less peaceful. Those years have made him that. But that side of him isn't gone. It's still there, it's the same for the remaining captains from back then, it's just become a shadow. But you will know the day you see dad lose it. And if it's directed at you…then you have to hope you're lucky." Yuzu lay down and looks at the ceiling. "You have that same potential, don't you?" Sogyo nods. "But like we said, it's a shadow." They sat quietly for a while after that, lost in thought, before Yuzu realised Sogyo had fallen asleep beside her. He had gently taken hold of her dress again. It seemed to be a habit of his, to hold something in his sleep. She didn't mind at all and soon found herself falling asleep in the peace. They ended up staying in the mansion that night.


	35. Chapter 35

**ok, so before I start, my beta is amazing, you guys all gotta thank chocochibi for making my story awesome**

**the wait is due to both our circumstances though, so ill apologise for that... **

**Bleach is not mine, only the story so I hope you ys are enjoying it so far**

**a note for you all, there's so much going on with me lately, I haven't even started the next ch yet... So please be patient while I am away.. I'm sorry..**

* * *

><p>Yuzu woke up in the spare room alone. Sogyo had obviously gone somewhere since he wasn't home. After exploring the mansion with Sogyo, she had no idea where she was and frankly waking up alone was terrifying. She stepped out of the room and looked down the hall cluelessly, and wandered timidly down the halls getting herself even more lost. After what seemed like ages she eventually found the stairs that lead to the front room and most importantly, the way out. She was grateful to get outside. She looked up at the huge building now in front of her, wondering if she should just leave or try and find Jushiro. She sighs, thinking that sometimes she wished Sogyo was just human like her. Maybe then he wouldn't be as random... She finally decided to leave and as she jumped the gate, Sogyo appeared beside her. "Yuzu-san? Are you okay?" She blushes, not expecting to be caught. "Yes... It's just I got lost and, well, it was probably best to go anyway..." He nods. "We came back to find you gone. You must be fast." Yuzu blushes. "Sorry..." He shrugs. "We want to find some food. Wait here, we will catch up with you." They disappear and in a few minutes Sogyo returns in his gigai. Yuzu looks surprised. "You're coming with me?" They nod. "It wasn't a joke, we are courting you." Yuzu blushes deeply and Sogyo offers her his hand. Yuzu takes it gratefully and they start walking. "So, when will you guys have to go back?" Sogyo looks thoughtful. "When Unohana-san says so. Probably in a few days." Yuzu looks at Sogyo curiously. "Are they going out?" Sogyo smiles. "Yeah, but it's a secret, so don't tell anyone, including the ones in Soul Society. She is still his nurse, so they want to keep it from blowing up." Yuzu nods. "That's kind of cute. But I thought he was scared of her." Sogyo nods. "He still is, but he's not scared of her per say... More like her medicine. He hates medicine." Yuzu nods, understanding.<p>

About half an hour into town, they started to get followed. Sogyo noticed but thought nothing of it. Yuzu didn't notice and Sogyo soon realised his mistake when two muggers pressed knives threateningly into their back. "Drop everything of value. Or we will find it ourselves." Yuzu immediately stays quiet. She had nothing, and Sogyo didn't either, not that he understood what was going on. The two muggers saw them do nothing and one of them grins, pulling Yuzu from Sogyo and holding the knife to her throat. "What are you waiting for, pretty lady? Or do you want us to take it?" She squeaks with fear. "I have nothing, please... let us go." Sogyo was about to free himself from his attacker but stops, seeing Yuzu in danger. Even he was smart enough to realise it was dumb to fight in this situation. The mugger turned to Sogyo. "You. You got anything? Drop it." He shakes his head. "No. We didn't bring anything. But we would let her go if we were you." The mugger scoffed. "We? By who's authority? You certainly have none." The other mugger chipped in, pressing the knife harder, cutting his shirt. "What's with the kid talk? Trying to be brave?" The one holding Yuzu grins and teasingly lifts her dress. "Weren't you going to do something?" This however does it and Sogyo dashes toward her captor, getting cut in the process. The mugger quickly lets her go so he can defend himself and Sogyo redirects his stab before pressing forward and punching him square in the gut. The mugger is thrown into the air and then at the wall, falling unconscious. The other mugger however used the second he wasn't looking to stab Sogyo's side. Sogyo didn't flinch and simply looks at him before delivering another hard punch, knocking the other out. Yuzu watched the scene with tears in her eyes.

Only then did Sogyo register his wounds. "Oh..." Yuzu runs over and goes to do something before realising she can't and instead hugs him tearfully. "I'm sorry..." Sogyo hugs her back. "This is nothing. I'm fine." Yuzu bites her lip. "I need to treat you… Otherwise..." She takes his hand and quickly pulls him along. It took another ten minutes or so before they got to the Kurosaki clinic and by then, Sogyo was starting to feel dizzy. Yuzu immediately put on an apron and gloves, expertly cleaning the wound and bandaging it up. Sogyo flinched, being used to less painful methods of healing. Yuzu feels better but still hugs him guilty. "I'm so sorry… I didn't see them. If I had..." Sogyo looks thoughtful. "We knew they were there." Yuzu looks at him surprised. "Why didn't you..." Sogyo looks unsure. "We didn't think they would do anything." Yuzu looks at him, dumbfounded. "Really? How long were they following us?" He bites his lip. "About ten, fifteen minutes or so." Yuzu looks at him with shock. "You didn't tell me?" They look surprised. "Were we supposed to?" She sighs. "We could have escaped them in that time... But instead..." She eyes the wounds with guilt. "You got hurt..." Sogyo waves it off. "We told you, this is nothing to us. Don't feel bad, we are glad we could protect you. Though...not properly…" It was their turn to look guilty and Yuzu sighs. "I'm not the hurt one! Just…" She looks frustrated and then sits. "You might get in trouble now. You're a mess and then..." The tears up at the thought of Jushiro. "I can't..." Sogyo sighs. "Dad will understand, he would have done the same." She looks at him in defeat. "I don't understand... Why didn't you say something?" They look thoughtful. "We are used to not being attacked we guess. It's against the law to attack us in soul society." Yuzu frowns, stumped by their answer. "This isn't Soul Society, Sogyo... There are people who don't follow our laws." Sogyo looks apologetic. "We are sorry…" Yuzu shakes her head. "It's fine. You're fine, so I guess there's nothing that can be done." She looks at him, defeated. "You are a worry."

Yuzu hugs him gently. "I was so worried though." Sogyo hugs her close. "Why?" She sighs. "I don't know... I hate the thought of you in danger." Sogyo smiles a little. "You will find it's harder to kill a captain then you think. We keep standing up." Yuzu smiles a little. "Apparently." She remembers how he knocked them out with one hit. "You really did a number on those muggers though." Sogyo bites his lip. "At least a few broken ribs…" She looks shocked. "What?!" He nods innocently. "We heard them break..." Yuzu pales. "That's... They need an ambulance!" She immediately pulls out a phone and organises an ambulance to go pick up the muggers. Sogyo looked at her, confused. "What are you doing?" She looks at him. "Good or bad, I couldn't sleep if we left them to die." Sogyo looks thoughtful. "They were enemies. They might hurt someone else, too." Yuzu notes her lip. "You wouldn't know that." Sogyo looks questioning. "They already tried to hurt you, didn't they?" She sighs. "I know... It's just... I'm a nurse to the bones. I can't leave them there." Sogyo nods. "You forgive easily." She nods. "I thought you would have felt the same." They smile a little. "Maybe if they didn't threaten you... But they did. We aren't as forgiving as dad…" Yuzu looks confused. "Why?" They shrug. "We are meant to kill... To be used to kill. If we couldn't do that, Then what kind of help are we?" Yuzu bites her lip. She'd never seen this side of Sogyo before, so it was slightly disturbing. "I guess you're right…" He nods and then looks at his shirt with a sigh. "We think we need a new shirt. And our robes are probably torn too…" They pout. "We don't like being damaged." Yuzu looks at them blankly, hardly believing they were complaining about tearing their shirt, of all things. Yuzu breaths out, shaking her head. Sogyo never ceased to surprise her. "You can borrow one of dad's, it might be big but it will cover you. Give me a moment." She stands and leaves the room to go borrow one of her dad's shirts. Sogyo nods, waiting patiently and takes his shirt off, completely revealing his more than pleasing form. When Yuzu returned, she stopped in her tracks wanting to drool. He was gorgeous. She finally stumbles out a messed up sentence. "Your… Shirt, I borrowed it." They smile gratefully. "Thank you, Yuzu-san." She nods.

Yuzu could eventually speak again and takes Sogyo to her room where she tells him to lay down and rest. He does so obediently but without sleeping, instead he looks at the ceiling. "Yuzu-san, you're in your senior year, aren't you?" Yuzu nods. "Yeah... I need to work hard and decide what I want to do. I think I'm going to be a nurse." He looks at her curiously. "We think you would be great. Why a nurse though?" She looks thoughtful. "I don't know… I guess because dad's a doctor. I'll be working with him. I've never thought about anything else." Sogyo smiles. "Did your dad teach you everything?" She nods and he looks thoughtful. "He taught you well then, you're an amazing nurse." She blushes. "Thanks…" Sogyo sits up and Yuzu immediately looks at him sternly. "Lay down." He sighs and complies. "It's boring here." Yuzu frowns. "I'm sorry, but you need to rest." He frowns. "Come sit with us, then. We feel guilty taking up your bed." Yuzu sighs. "You really hate just laying down, don't you?" He nods. "We have been sleeping and resting for years and years. We have had enough of rest." Sogyo pouts. "Can we have a hug?" Yuzu nods and sits beside them to hug him, hoping he would rest if she did. Sogyo smiles and doesn't let her go. Yuzu smiles a little. "You…" He smiles innocently. "We don't like being alone." She smiles, giving in. "Fine... But give me some space to get comfy then." He complies happily and Yuzu lay down comfortably beside them and holds them. "You are a child to your heart, aren't you?" They nod and sigh, closing their eyes. Yuzu looks gentle. "Why do you act so brave, but the minute you don't have to be, you seem scared?" He bites his lip and looks at her shyly. "Because we are." Yuzu looks thoughtful. "Why? You are like a super awesome Zanpaktou. Those muggers today... That's proof." They smile a little. "Not everyone has the heart of a lion. We are just kids." Yuzu smiles. "I don't believe that for a second." She gently kisses his cheek, and Sogyo blushes. "Thanks…" Yuzu looks thoughtful. "You two always hold hands. Is that because you're afraid to be alone?" They nod. "We are two parts of the same soul. You have seen us. A rope binds us together." Yuzu suddenly understands. "I see." She hugs him close. "Well, I promise to make sure you're never alone." He smiles gratefully before letting himself fall asleep against her.


	36. Chapter 36

**haha, so this one I'm sure I'm going to hear quite a lot from, whether it be good, bad or indifferent.. Not sure.. But let's see how the pennies drop... **

**Bleach is not mine**

* * *

><p>Jushiro was the one who disturbed the two sleepers. Yuzu woke to someone tapping her shoulder and she stirred at the same time as Sogyo, and he looked confused, yawning and cuddling to Yuzu before looking up at Jushiro, surprised. "Dad?' Yuzu wakes instantly looking up to see him in soul form, looking irritable. "I leave you for less than a day, and you get hurt." Sogyo looks confused, then guilty. "Sorry dad…" Yuzu bites her lip. "It's my fault... He was protecting me. Please don't be mad at him, Ukitake-taicho..." He sighs. "You really do attract danger, don't you?" Yuzu looks guilty. "I'm sorry…" Jushiro closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Never mind, it's fine. But I suppose I should thank you for taking care of him." Yuzu blushes but is unsure if he is mad or not. Jushiro looks at Sogyo. "You should come home and heal up, we are going home tomorrow." Sogyo looks shocked and bites his lip before nodding. "Yes dad." Yuzu struggles to keep back tears. "So soon?" Jushiro nods. "Unohana-taicho only has so much power." Sogyo goes to get up but Yuzu hugs him tight. "I'll miss you, Sogyo..." He hugs back and kisses her forehead. "We will miss you too." He puts a hand under her chin and gently presses his lips against hers in a kiss, and she kisses back lovingly. Jushiro politely looks away. "I'll be outside. I'll take you home." He flash steps outside and leans against a post, sighing thoughtfully. Sogyo hugs Yuzu tight. "We will bring you back to soul society when your school ends. It finishes this term, right?" Yuzu nods. "That would be really nice. But your dad… he seems mad at me." She looks half guilty and half scared. "Will I be allowed?" Sogyo nods. "He is just worried. You are fine. Promise, we promise to come get you soon. We will miss you a lot." Yuzu smiles a little gratefully. "Thank you. I… I love you." She blushes deeply and looks into his eyes. He blushes as well and smiles a little. "We think we love you too... But we can't tell. Love is a human emotion. We are pretty clueless about them." Yuzu giggles a little. "You..." She kisses him gently. "Love is this." Sogyo blushes, kissing back before murmuring, "Then we do love you." Yuzu's heart soared at the words and she smiles. "Come back soon." Sogyo nods and Yuzu then lets him go reluctantly and they get up. Sogyo looks at her one last time with a gentle smile before going to the window and jumping down. Yuzu goes to stop him but it's too late. She runs to the window, relieved to see that he had landed safely, and Jushiro has him on his back effortlessly before flash stepping away.<p>

Yuzu sighs and looks at the time. It's ten o'clock, they had slept the whole afternoon away, and now she couldn't sleep. So she goes to shower, the warmth comforting her, but soon it started going cold and she was reminded that she was alone. The shower didn't make her sleepy, so she made herself a cup of tea. After that, she couldn't sleep until she was curled under her blankets holding the toys they had won at the show. She held them tight and soon fell asleep. She was soon plunged back into her school work. When she thought of Sogyo, she was determined to work hard for him, to prove her worth, so she could prove that she belonged beside him. Jushiro's last encounter with her had left her wondering what he now thought of her, but she tried not to dwell on it. The thoughts depressed her. Before long, she had soaring grades, and she was approaching her last days of school. Trouble found her a lot but she always managed to be okay.  
>Finally, the day she had been waiting for, the day of her graduation, was here. Yuzu sat flustered in her room, trying to decide what she would wear for graduation. Karin also finished with high colours and was also graduating, and she invites herself into Yuzu's room. "Yuzu! What should I wear?" Yuzu smiles. "I don't know... I'm debating what to wear myself." She sighs and drops down beside her. "Shiro is coming to see me today. I have to look good." She blushes, and Yuzu looks surprised. "He is?" She nods. "He promised he would. He has to get off work but he said he will come. I believe in him." Yuzu suddenly really hopes that Sogyo is coming as well, though she doubted it. Yuzu sighs. "What's his favourite colour?" Karin looks thoughtful. "Blue. But I don't look good in blue..." She sighs. Yuzu looks thoughtful. "How about red? Red looks good on you." Karin nods. "Then you should wear yellow or something. You'll look good in that." Yuzu looks thoughtful. "Okay. We have a dance after the ceremony, right?" Karin nods. "Guests are allowed." Yuzu nods. "Then I'll wear my dress." Karin nods. "Sounds good. We should walk to school together for a change." Yuzu nods. "That would be nice." Karin smiles. "Then let's get ready, or we will be late for our own graduation." Yuzu smiles. "Sure."<p>

After half an hour, Yuzu had made some breakfast and both had eaten. With their graduation gowns over their dresses, they walked to school together like when they were younger. Isshin was super proud of them, and the girls struggled to get away from him after breakfast. Upon getting to school they were herded into the back of the stage and when everyone had gathered, the presentation began. Ichigo and Rukia had both come to the graduation and were sitting beside Isshin, who was bawling his eyes out. Toshiro stood against the back wall in gigai dressed in a suit and a blue green scarf around his neck and covering his mouth, watching Karin proudly. Jushiro had also escaped his duties unknown to Yuzu, and he stood at the back also wearing a suit, with his hair tied back. Sogyo stood faithfully beside him, wearing neat jeans and a dress shirt, as tidy as his father, also watched proudly. Yuzu didn't see them before the ceremony was finished. She was slightly disappointed until the familiar voice of Jushiro announced his presence, and she was suddenly picked up and spun around. She squeals with surprise, turning around once she could, seeing Sogyo. She hugs him close almost knocking him over, and then does near the same to Jushiro "Taicho... Sogyo… You came." Jushiro chuckles. "Do you think Sogyo would forgive me if I didn't?" Sogyo smiles brightly. "Congratulations, Yuzu-san!" Karin comes out of nowhere, nearly tackling Yuzu to the ground and hugging her. "We made it, Yuzu!" Toshiro was following her happily, a rare smile on his face, and he blushed as he saw Jushiro "Ukitake taicho." Jushiro smiles. "Good morning, Hitsuguya taicho." Rukia seemed surprised to see Jushiro. "Taicho? You came here too?" He nods. "Of course, I follow through with my decisions." Rukia smiles and hugs him. "Are you staying?" He nods. "Of course, I'd hate to miss out." Rukia looks excited. "Sweet." Ichigo nudges her. "Shut up. You talk too much." Rukia frowns at him, but he is no longer looking at her. He was looking at his sisters with pride. "Congrats, you two made it." They smile and hug Ichigo together again, almost knocking him over. "Thanks, Ichi-nii." Ichigo hugs them both tight. "Seriously, you two are about to be on your own. It's pretty terrifying... But good luck, I think you will have the world at your feet. Don't forget to have fun and all that too." He blushes a bit. "I love you two, you'll always be my little sisters." Rukia watches in awe and the girls can't resist tearing up a little. "We love you too, Ichi-nii, thanks so much." He shrugs and frees himself shyly from them. "Yeah... So don't you have a party or something to go to?" Yuzu suddenly remembers the after party. "Oh yeah… But aren't we allowed guests?" Ichigo looks thoughtful. "Only any partners that you might have. This is the public slash family ceremony, it's like that." Karin nods understanding, then smiles. "I remember them saying that." Ichigo looks at the separating crowd. "It looks like your friends are heading to the party already, you two should go." Yuzu and Karin look at everyone. Isshin had joined them, and for once was being normal. "Go on, you two have fun, it's a once in a life time day." They blush and nod. Karin immediately grabs Toshiro's hand and Jushiro seemed to give permission to Sogyo because he smiles. "Can we go with you, Yuzu-san?" Yuzu blushes and nods. "Of course". Soon the four were gone and Ichigo sighs. "So, should we start getting ready?" Rukia nods. "We have a lot to do." Jushiro watched them go quietly. "How long do we have?" Ichigo looks thoughtful. "The party should go on for a few hours, but there's no alcohol so the graduates will go to their own parties after that." Rukia nods thoughtfully. "That's plenty of time…" Isshin sighs. "My baby girls are all grown up now... It's so sad." Jushiro chuckles. "Isn't this every parents fear?" Isshin grins. "Yeah..." Ichigo nods. "Let's go. We are wasting time. We have a lot to do." Everyone nods and as a group, leave for the mansion.


	37. Chapter 37

**ok, so this ch is my fault... "Looks guilty" I had massive writing issues but thats ok, I've got the next ch, so read up 3... And please don't hate me... My beta however was amazing... Just so everyone knows, I sent this too her before bed and it was in my inbox the next morning! So hugs to my beta :D**

**bleach is not mine**

* * *

><p>The graduates' dance was held in a hall in the school. It was dim lit with fairy lights and the lights from the announcement podium. Balloons and banners decorated the walls saying happy graduation and congratulations. There were now only teens in the hall apart from Sogyo and Toshiro, who both were obviously not, but no one could tell anyway. The student president was pushed up to the mic and she was laughing before she stopped and took a breath to start her speech. "Guess what guys! We made it!" She smiles brightly. "And we are shining bright today. This is the time to party and have fun. But I don't know about you guys, but I have work tomorrow..." She sighs. "Unfortunately we have to look after ourselves now. We will be working and dying... But guys, you have to promise to remember today, because this is the start. This is the day we start to pave our own lives and be who we want, and work towards our goals. When we meet again there will be a hundred thousand new stories to tell, but don't forget your friends. We all worked together to get here, so let's all live it up together! At least until we are told to move off... Have a good day!" She smiles and with that the music started blaring and the lights started flashing. The room came alive in cheers and then the room danced to the music. Karin pulled Toshiro with her to a side and started dancing with him. Yuzu happily dragged Sogyo with her and soon started dancing. Evidently he hasn't done much modern dancing but it was easy to dance to the heavy beat of the club music and both pairs were soon in the eyes of the crowd. Toshiro then separated from Karin seeing he had the space and paused before breaking into a very modern dance. He was better then he let on and he soon started a shuffle circle, and other dancers started dancing, and Toshiro, who was actually smiling and having fun, pushed Karin into the circle and she blushes before pulling out her own moves. Fair to say she impressed everyone. Sogyo was then pushed into the circle with a blush and for a second looks stumped before he dropped his own surprisingly good moves. He obviously wasn't as old fashioned as originally thought and he had the crowd going as much as everyone else, and so it fell to Yuzu. She soon fell into the rhythm and shuffled expertly having learned it in her spare time. The next few people went in and then Karin dragged Yuzu in and gave her nod before both girls started dancing in sync, flaunting their moves proudly. More girls joined them and them the boys felt the need to start a dance war. Of course the soul reapers were dragged in and it was soon evident that the boys just couldn't cut it compared to the girls who stumped the boys with their ravishing forms.<p>

Before they knew it, the party was over, Toshiro and Sogyo led the girls away and it was afternoon now so they made their way to the mansion.

* * *

><p>Rukia and her company returned to the mansion but didn't enter, taking the path around the huge building to the back instead. A number of souls were putting up fairy lights and steamers. Shunsui looked up to the approaching company and greets them with a cheeky smile. He had just finished arranging flowers in the aged pagoda, and fairy lights already hung from the roof. "Welcome back, handsome." Jushiro smiles back. "You know, I always thought you were more feminine than masculine..." Shunsui raises an eyebrow. "Really?" Jushiro was still in his gigai. "Well, you've done a pretty good job with the flowers... Anyone would think you're a bride on her wedding day." Shunsui looks stumped for a second and then laughs. "Alright, you win that round." Jushiro chuckles and nudges him. "Thanks for the help." Shunsui smiles. "With the promise of a party, who could resist?" Shunsui steps back and admires his work. The pagoda rose off the ground slightly, the wood wasn't exactly a hundred years old but it was well aged and moss had grown on it in places. The fairy lights lit the pagoda gently in white light and the flowers made it a perfect place for a romantic moment andor dance. Rukia lookes impressed and Ichigo slightly surprised. He turns to Rukia questioningly. "Um… Kyouraku-san... He..." Rukia shakes her head. "No, he isn't normal." Ichigo bites his lip with a nod. "Alright..." She then takes his hand and drags him under the pagoda and wraps her arms around his waist. He holds her close and kisses her forehead before they step into a slow waltz.

Jushiro smiled at the two lovebirds but didn't interrupt them and looks around. There was a table that was cleared for food and drinks and Shunsui had obviously put his touch there as well. The souls had also finished putting up their decorations so the trees were lit gently and nicely decorated. Shunsui then looks at Jushiro "Why didn't you tell me there was a willow tree back there?" He points behind him, a big looming tree in the distance behind him. Jushiro looks clueless for a second but nods. "I forgot... It's been years since I've actually seen everything here." Shunsui looks thoughtful. "Alright, I'll let you off. Wait here a second." Jushiro looks confused as he flash steps away, and suddenly the tree in the distance glows gently, forming a path lit by lanterns. Jushiro follows it curiously. The leaves of the willow tree hung low to the ground and much like a curtain, hiding everything. Jushiro slipped through the leaves and looked surprised. Shunsui had carefully attached fairy lights to the branches and under the tree was lit almost like a ballroom but the light was dim so there was still a sense of privacy. Shunsui stands beside him. "What do you think?" Jushiro nods. "This tops it." Shunsui chuckles. "I know how to throw a party, what can I say?" Jushiro nods in agreement. "I think this will do..." Shunsui smiles. "So how long have we got?" Jushiro looks thoughtful. "An hour, give or take... When is everyone going to be here?" Shunsui looks thoughtful. "In about half an hour. Hey, did you find out if Retsu is coming or not?" Jushiro frowns. "She said she was busy... But she always is, so I wasn't really surprised." He smiles gently, though obviously disappointed. "What of your partner?" Shunsui nods. "Same story. Though Nanao-chan is always making excuses." Jushiro chuckles. "Maybe you scared her off?" Shunsui chuckles. "Highly likely, you know my luck." Jushiro looks thoughtful. "What about music, you said you had that?" Shunsui nods. "They will also be here in about half." Jushiro looks grateful. "Thanks, really." Shunsui shrugs. "I didn't want to see you at the mercy of either your fukutaicho or Retsu. Both of them would never let you go. Nanao-chan however thinks I should work more..." Jushiro smiles. "I agree occasionally... And I guess I owe you one." Shunsui waves him off. "Whatever. Come have a drink with me, just one to be sure." Jushiro nods. "Alright." Shunsui smiles. "Good." Jushiro and Shunsui then walks into the mansion through the back door, leaving the souls to handle the rest.

In about half an hour, the gate to Seireitei opened and several guests came through to the human world. Among those were musicians who started to set up under a tree. There were also a few shinigami and some faces that only Shunsui and Jushiro would recognise. Among the shinigami, Retsu in her gigai was dressed in human attire, as was Nanao beside her, their hair done extravagantly. Rangiku was not far behind. Hinamori, Isane and her sister were just a few other ladies that came. Among the males, Renji, followed by Byakuya and numerous other well dressed males came for the party. Truthfully, this was a formal gathering held every now and then, the Officers' Ball as some liked to call it. It was open to most shinigami but was popular for the captains and lieutenants as it leveled the playing field for a night per say. This event was always held in the real world and was secured by a mix of several divisions that provided a guard for the party. The high density of reiatsu often drew in the hollow so a guard was necessary.

Retsu quietly followed Jushiro's reiatsu inside. She had intended on surprising him and she hadn't seen him outside yet. From past experiences, the ball was always very extravagant, so she wanted to share it with her sweetheart. She soon found the room that the two men were in and knocked gently. Jushiro answered. "Come in." He sitting on the bed with a cup in his hand, and Shunsui sat on the chair beside him with his own cup. Jushiro looks surprised to see her and puts his cup down before approaching her and pulling her into a hug. "Retsu..." She smiles, hugging him back tight. She had missed him. "Is that sake I smell?" He nods. "My first, if you're curious. Do you mind?" She looks thoughtful before pulling him down to kiss him gently. "Not as long as you take it easy." He kisses back lovingly before smiling. "I always do." Shunsui stands. "Well since you're both occupied…" Retsu looks at him. "Don't make yourself sick tonight. I'm off duty." She smiles sweetly, though Shunsui feels the threat. "I'll behave... Promise." Jushiro watches, amused, before Shunsui slips out, leaving the two. Retsu looks up at Jushiro with a sigh. "He is a worry... Will it be happening tonight?" Jushiro looks thoughtful. "I doubt it. Most likely tomorrow morning." She nods. "Should I be here?" Jushiro nods. "It might be good... Plus, it gives us an excuse to relax together." Retsu smiles gently. "Then I suppose tonight we are coming out? Not that it's much of a secret now anyway." He nods. "I'm a little nervous..." She kisses him and squeezes him gently. "Don't be, it's not good for you." He chuckles lightly. "I know... But I'm a bit shy..." She looks amused. "Shy isn't the word. Selectively social I think describes you." He smiles. "Perhaps." She takes his hand and then goes to open the door, only to be stopped by Jushiro who then kisses her lovingly. "I love you." She blushes kissing back, surprised by the gentle force. It made her lose her focus for a moment. "Are you afraid I would leave?" He shakes his head. "I haven't told you I loved you today. Simple as that." She giggles. "You are shocking." He smiles innocently. "I'm old fashioned. There's a difference." She nods. "I love you too, and it's kind of cute..." She blushes but quickly falls out of it. "Let's go, taicho." He nods and follows her faithfully, and they soon join the party. The musicians had started playing classical music as well as traditional Japanese types as well. Most people were socialising but some people had started dancing together in tune to the music. Byakuya had stolen Rukia for a graceful dance. It seemed he had also assisted in decorating. Senbonzakura had been released, and fell gently from the sky to just above people's heads before disappearing. It gave the party the finishing touches, looking lovely in the lighting. It was now that they expected the young girls to show up with their partners.


	38. Chapter 38

**my beta is on fire, I just finished this today and ChocoChibi sent it back so fast, it's amazing :D anyway, enjoy this minna ~3**

**bleach is not mine**

* * *

><p>It took a little while to get to the mansion and the four chatted as they walked. Toshiro and Sogyo both helped their partners up over the rusted gate before jumping over themselves. They could faintly hear music and the boys continued walking the girls around the house, until they finally came around the corner with shock, seeing the beautifully decorated backyard. The cherry petals falling endlessly from the sky made the girls stare in awe. A few people glanced their way but didn't move to greet them. Toshiro had gone back to his quiet self and leads the way, pulling Karin with him followed by Sogyo and Yuzu, through the crowd to find Jushiro leaning against a tree, listening to Shunsui telling a story excitedly. Retsu stood by Jushiro's side smiling as well, with a glass of wine in her hand. The three looked toward the approaching company, and Jushiro smiles welcomingly. "So the four finally turn up." The girls blush deeply, not aware that they were expected, and Sogyo smiles. "The other party is over. It was fun." Toshiro nods. "Is everyone here already?" Jushiro nods. "But not for long, it's just calmed down now." Retsu smiles. "You girls look wonderful. Welcome." Yuzu and Karin nod, blushing. "Thank you, ma'am." Jushiro looks around. "Why don't you four take a look around? You will know when anything is happening." Sogyo nods and happily pulls Yuzu along with him gently, and they investigate the party. Karin and Toshiro do the same before finding a nice place to talk.<p>

Sogyo is curious about the willow tree, as is Yuzu so the pair wander of over with surprised awe, seeing the private ballroom the tree created. Sogyo looks around before offering Yuzu his hand and bowing. "It would be our greatest honour, if we could have this dance." Yuzu blushes bright red. "I...I can't do classical dance..." He smiles gently. "We will teach you." Yuzu nervously takes his hand and Sogyo lifts her hand, pulling her close and putting his hand on her waist, holding her gently but in a way he could lead the dance. She nervously put a hand on his arm and held his other hand tight. Sogyo then lifts her onto his feet and steps into a graceful waltz in time with the music. She blushes worse, burying her face in his chest, and he chuckles gently. "You should look to the side, you will look more lady-like." she blushes worse and does as told. She realised that the waltz seemed pretty easy and soon Sogyo placed her on the ground. "Now you try. Step back a little and then bring your feet together, step forward and then together, and repeat." He smiles encouragingly, and she bites her lip before stepping back. he keeps up with her flawlessly and soon she found herself waltzing. Sogyo lead her perfectly and the two spun gently under the willow tree. As the music slowed, they came to a stop and Sogyo let go of her hand, and brought his hand gently to her chin to lift her lips to his. He kissed her gently and she kissed back lovingly, bringing her hand to his shoulder.

Their moment was disturbed when another couple entered the makeshift ballroom. Momo was being led gently by Kira and they both instantly look apologetic. Sogyo waves it off with a blush. "It's fine, Hinamori fukutaicho, Kira fukutaicho..." Momo suddenly remembers Yuzu. "Oh, you're Kurosaki-san's sister, aren't you?" Yuzu blushes with a nod, and Hinamori comes over. "I barely recognised you... You look so pretty! You two are so cute together." She bows her head politely to Sogyo. "You look handsome too, Sogyo-kun." He blushes, going shy, and Kira approaches them. "It's really nice under here... Do you mind if we dance here too? If it's not interrupting…" Yuzu and Sogyo shake their heads and Yuzu smiles. "No, it's fine. Go ahead." Kira takes Momo's hand and smiles gratefully, before pulling her aside and stepping into a waltz with her. Yuzu blushes, looking at Sogyo, who takes her again in a waltz hold and they dance too. A few more couples joined them after that before everyone left. Sogyo led Yuzu outside where everyone was gathering and Jushiro stood in front of everyone, waiting patiently. Finally silence fell and he started speaking.

He cleared his throat and began with a smile. "Good evening, every one. I'm glad to see so many faces here. Welcome to the Officers' ball. It's been a few years since the last one and that is entirely my fault, my apologies. Now though we are here so I won't drag it on. Thirteenth division is in charge of this ball and I hope you're enjoying yourself. As most of you know, we are not just here to party though. The captains should know already, but I've got a few announcements. Firstly, the Shinigami Women's Association wishes me to award their 'hardest worker' award." He pulls out a card. "It goes to Nanao Ise fukutaicho." Nanao blushes and walks up to Jushiro, who hands her the card. Jushiro smiles. "Congratulations, Ise fukutaicho." She nods, accepting it gratefully. "Thank you, Ukitake-taicho." The crowd cheered for Nanao and she returned to her captain's side. Jushiro claps her on before continuing. "The next is from the Shinigami Men's Association. The hardest worker award goes to Renji Abarai." Renji grins and smugly walks up to receive his prize as the crowd claps and cheers. Jushiro went through the division's awards next and finally had given all the rewards out. The girls watched as the respective shinigami were rewarded with their prizes. They were however shocked when they were called up front.

Jushiro sighs. "And now, finally the business end of the night. Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, please come forward to join me." They blush and walk up to him, nervously looking at the crowd. Jushiro looks down at them. "This one is in regard to our laws... But first, congratulations for graduating your schooling, it's a big achievement for anyone." They nod gratefully and he looks thoughtful before continuing. "Now, usually no one... but perhaps Ichigo-kun and his friends... knows nearly as much about Soul Society as you two do. It's been decided by the higher powers that you both may be given the chance to make your home in Soul Society." The girls instantly look shocked but amazed. "Why?" Jushiro smiles. "Soul Society is a funny place." Both girls look at the crowd and look for their partners who smiled encouragingly. The other captains smiled gently and the lieutenants clapped proudly. No one looked upset at this decision. Jushiro looks at the girls. "If you come to Soul Society, you will be joining your father." The girls look confused until Isshin joins them. He wore the same uniform as the captains and spoke himself. "I haven't been completely honest..." They look at him with shock and he continues. "I used to be a captain there. It wasn't easy, but I'm not anymore... Of course, my job is being your daddy now!" Jushiro smiles. "It's up to you girls now. If you want to come to soul society, you will have a place at the academy waiting for you, and of course the friends you have made will be there to support you. The only downside, you will have to leave your human life behind you… You won't remember them." The girls were thinking of saying yes but now they were unsure if they could let go of their human lives. Jushiro smiles gently. "You don't have to make your mind up tonight, or tomorrow. You don't need to accept the invitation at all, but this is the invitation granted to you by the Central 46, so take some time and decide what you want. For tonight though, enjoy the party with everyone here." Jushiro turns to the crowd. "To everyone else, have fun. And remember you all have work tomorrow." He smiles cheerfully and the crowd disperses, talking animatedly.

Yuzu and Karin share an unsure look and then look at Isshin. "Why didn't you tell us?" He smiles. "Because technically I deserted and I am a criminal." They look shocked. "What did you do?" He chuckles. "I saved your mom, and I couldn't be a Shinigami anymore... But I broke a law to do that. After that I fell in love with her and you guys came along, I never really wanted to go back. But if my little girls are going there, I'll follow you because I'm supposed to protect you. It's my job." They blush and find themselves tearing up a little, and they hug him tight. "We love you, dad... Even though you are an old geezer." He chuckles and hugs back. "Mom would be proud of you both, remember that." They smile and wipe their eyes. "Thanks dad." The girls then turn to their partners, with the option to be by their sides forever or to remain human. They weren't sure what they should do, but for now, they just wanted to be with them. For now they were human, they would enjoy that moment.


	39. Chapter 39

**ok... My bad.. I forgot to post my ch... My deepest apologies...**

**um.. Also, your interested.. This ch has a little.. Lemon.. If your interested in reading it elsewhere.. let me know in a review.. Otherwise I think I'll chicken out of posting it..**

**bleach is not mine**

* * *

><p>Yuzu had come to sit somewhere quiet beside Sogyo, unsure of what she should do. She looks at Sogyo. "Do you have to die to live in Soul Society?" Sogyo nods. "We won't sugarcoat anything... If you accept, you will have to die. You will be forever bound in Soul Society's laws. You can't be...human…anymore. And there is a chance, like dad said...that you won't remember anything of your life." Yuzu gulps, biting her lip. "That's..." Sogyo looks at her gently. "We would prefer you live and die naturally... Even if it meant that you might not remember us...or be able to see us. You should use the life you have, because once you go there, you're trapped." Yuzu looks unsure. "I… I'm scared of dying, but..." She looks at him. "I still want to be with you...with you both." Sogyo bites his lip. "We can't visit often. But we would still try, because we like you as a human. You should enjoy your freedom. We will still love you." Yuzu smiles a little, but the thought of the possible months of not seeing him was terrifying and hurtful. "I want to be yours forever...but I want to be free too." Sogyo nods. "Then live. We will still visit you when we can. We promise." Yuzu bites her lip and then hugs him, resting against his chest, comforted by his presence. "I love you." Sogyo hugs her back with a smile. "We love you too." Karin had had a similar talk with Toshiro, also deciding that giving up her life was just too much. Toshiro was also relieved by her choice. The rest of the night was spent relaxing under the falling cherry blossoms and stars.<p>

Jushiro had gently led Retsu to a corner to dance with her quietly. She had her arms around his neck, his around her waist and they simply stepped together to the music. They could both go all out if they wanted to, but they didn't feel like showing off. Jushiro smiles gently when Sogyo told him of the girls' decision, and Retsu looked at him questioningly. "What are you so happy about, dear?" He kisses her forehead. "They chose life and freedom. There's a lot to be happy about." Retsu looks surprised but then nods. "Indeed, that is wonderful news." He looks at her. "It's one less thing to worry about, don't you think?" She smiles. "You would worry anyway, but yes." He smiles innocently. "I can't help it... but you could give me something else to focus on instead..." She raises an eyebrow, amused. "Are you hitting on me?" He smiles playfully and murmurs beside her ear. "That would imply that I didn't already have you." She blushes. "And what if you were wrong?" He sighs. "Then I guess I'll have to take you by force..." She tightens her hold on him, feeling hot. "That would be worrying... You're not supposed to work that hard." He chuckles and kisses her cheek. "There are some things even I would break rules for." This conversation, looking ordinary from the outside perspective was noticed by many, leading them to realise they were indeed together. However, the content of the lovers' conversation was hidden well in how innocent and sweet the two looked together. The knowledge of their partnership would feed Seireitei's gossip mills for weeks. If the Shinigami knew how steamy it was already, there would be no end to the rumours flying around Seireitei. Retsu frees herself from Jushiro before she actually does betray the conversation. "Taicho. Behave." Jushiro smiles playfully. "Yes ma'am…" They were interrupted by some guests who were heading home for work the next day. That was about when most people started to wander home and over a few more hours, the back yard became empty apart from the few who hadn't returned home yet. Shunsui had finally been convinced to go home by his lieutenant, and approached Jushiro. "Hey, did you need a hand cleaning up before I go?" Jushiro shakes his head. "No, go ahead and enjoy the rest of your night, Shun." Shunsui nods. "Alright, take care then." Nanao open the gates to Seireitei for Shunsui, and they both walk through together. This left the girls and their partners. Rukia and Ichigo left a while ago and now it was midnight, so Retsu politely excused herself and Jushiro so she could drag him to bed so he could rest. Karin and Toshiro said their goodnights as well before heading up to a spare room in the mansion. Yuzu and Sogyo were the only ones left, and Sogyo stands to help Yuzu up. "Maybe we should go to bed too..." Yuzu nods, moving to stand beside him. "It sounds good. Am I allowed to stay here though?" Sogyo nods. "Of course, come this way, Yuzu-san." He smiles and Yuzu looks curious. "You do know you can drop the honorific now, right?" They nod. "Yes, but its polite..." Yuzu giggles. "We are together." Sogyo shrugs, starting to walk beside her. "Don't you like it?" She smiles. "I guess it does make you even cuter..." Sogyo blushes then.

Sogyo led her into an extravagant spare room. It was decorated in royal blue and gold. The bed was a four poster with old fashioned curtains hanging from the ceiling to hide the bed and occupants of it loosely. There were old fashioned armchairs in the corner as well as a cupboard. Sogyo led her to the cupboard and showed her the contents. There was old fashioned and new clothing as well. "You can change if you like. I'll give you a moment." He leaves the room quietly then and gives her some privacy. She blushes and looks around before looking for something to sleep in. She chose and older styled nightie that was sleeveless and fell to just above her knees. It was comfortable and suited her. She then discovered there was a bathroom connected to the room so she had a quick shower as well. Sogyo knocked before entering the room in soul form. His gigai was getting too uncomfortable for his liking. Yuzu returned from the bathroom, slightly surprised to see him in soul form. "You changed too?" He nods but doesn't explain why, leading her on. "Why?" He looks thoughtful. "We were having trouble with our gigai." Sogyo sits on the bed cross legged, and Yuzu sits down in front of him. "Trouble?" He nods. "Gigai are simply fake bodies, like a puppet we use so that humans can see us, but they don't always treat the residing soul well." He frowns and Yuzu looks understanding. "Do you feel better now?" He nods with a smile. "Yup." Yuzu smiles back and leans forward to kiss him lightly. "I'm glad." He kisses back gently and looks at her. "Are you comfortable?" She nods. "Yeah." Sogyo looks relieved. "That's good." Yuzu sits up and shuffles over to hug him. "Should we get some rest?" Sogyo nods and hugs her back. Yuzu sighs happily before reaching over and closing the curtain around the bed, hiding them. She suddenly felt very aware of Sogyo next to her, causing her to blush bright red. He either politely ignored it or didn't let it show he saw it as he innocently lay down. She takes a breath before cuddling to his side. Sogyo put his arms around her and held her gently, but Yuzu was too awake to sleep so she traced the embroidered patterns on his robes. Sogyo gently lifted her chin to his to kiss her again, holding the kiss gently. Yuzu was instantly lost in his kiss and something she'd never felt before awakened inside her. Without really knowing it, she realised she wanted him like never before. Sogyo, of course, was not as innocent as his actions portrayed either. Sogyo broke the kiss gently but the disappointment was plain in Yuzu's features. He smiles gently. "Are you okay, Yuzu-san?" She nods quickly, hiding her face in his robes, and he chuckles, kissing her head.

It was little bit awkward after that until Yuzu bit her lip and looked at him, before deciding against her thoughts and continuing to trace the embroidery in his robes. The movement tickled him but he didn't complain. Yuzu then sighs and again looks at him. "When are you going home again?" Sogyo looks thoughtful. "Tomorrow or the day after..." She instantly looks disappointed again and he sits up a little. "We are sorry..." She sits up, looking guilty. "No, no, don't be, it's your job so it's not your fault." Sogyo smiles a little. "It is, but-" He was suddenly silenced by a kiss, a forceful yet gentle and loving kiss. He melted instantly and before Yuzu could help herself, she put an arm around his neck, moving herself closer. Sogyo was caught again by surprise when she suddenly pulled away blushing, embarrassed and guilty. "I'm sorry… I…" Sogyo shakes his head. "No... It's okay. We... You just caught us off guard." She bites her lip in the now very awkward air. Sogyo looked at her for a moment, unsure. "Should we go home?" She shakes her head. "I want to be with you." Sogyo nods. "Okay, we want to stay as well." Yuzu nods and then lay down. "Maybe I shouldn't stay human..." Sogyo bites his lip. "Why's that?' She hides her blushing face. "Because humans have too many emotions..." Sogyo looks surprised, then smiles. "That doesn't change. It's your control that does." She looks unsurely at him, still blushing. "Huh?" He blushes. "We learn to control our emotions… To deem them unnecessary." Though admittedly he was feeling very 'human' at this moment. Yuzu looks unsure and slightly hurt. "Unnecessary..." He nods and bites his lip with a blush. "But even the best fail, occasionally." She looks confused until he leans down to kiss her again, silencing her before she could speak. She melted and kissed back passionately. When Sogyo broke the kiss she had to catch her breath, blushing deep red. She now realised how he felt. Sogyo smiles gently and covers her with the blankets before cuddling against her and holding her close. Playing tonight was probably not a good idea, and they both knew that. So instead, they fell asleep, content that they had each other.


	40. Chapter 40

**ok.. So this has taken a really long time to come out and I am sad to say, this is the last of this amazing 40 chapter(still like: omg I just write that Much...) story... But I have news, the story isn't over quite yet.. It's taken so long to post this tiny ch... Because at the bottom of the page, there's a link to the SEQUAL!**

**it's completely your choice if want to read the next one, but I hate trying to find the supposed SEQUAL, so I'm putting the link in for you guys so it's easier to find :) **

**bleach forever belongs to kubo tite, the amazing artist of bleach manga, all characters belong to him, only my ideas belong to me, and this story of course...**

**oh, I should credit SNOWFLOWERSISTER of Toshiro, she of course was my rp partner way back.. So some of the story idea does belong to her, next of course is my amazing beta! CHOCOCHIBI! You have done so much in this story and I kept getting amazing reviews too, so thank you so much! And I look forward to working with you again :)**

**now finally the next ch...**

* * *

><p>The previous night had brought most couples together in general. The pressure of keeping their relationship a secret was gone for Jushiro and Retsu. Sogyo and Yuzu felt that another of the walls keeping them apart had broken down and even Karin felt closer to Toshiro. Unfortunately, their happiness ended too soon and the captains had to leave for Seireitei. Sogyo however had the chance to stay, and he chose to until he was called or too tired, so Sogyo ended up walking both girls home being the gentleman he was. Yuzu had started talking to Karin about what they wanted to do while Sogyo listened with interest. "I think we should keep working at home, in the clinic." Karin looks at Yuzu. "That's what we are best at, right?" Yuzu nods. "I suppose... But didn't you want to play sport?' Karin sighs. "Yeah... But I decided against it. Sports' hard to get into." Yuzu nods, understanding, and smiles. "It will be fun to work with you, then." Karin smiles back. "Yeah, working together, we can save more lives, right?" The girls then look at Sogyo. "You shinigami will get bored if we start saving everyone!" Sogyo smiles. "Being bored isn't all that bad..." Karin smiles playfully. "It would give you guys the chance to be all lovey-dovey." Sogyo and Yuzu blush, and Yuzu shoves her playfully. "You're just as bad with Shiro-san!" It was Karin's turn to blush. "No way." Yuzu giggles. "Oh so way, I've watched you two, giggling and smiling, laughing and cuddling..." Karin bites her lip blushing worse. Yuzu has made her point and giggles. Sogyo watched them quietly, and now speaks up. "I'm glad you're both staying together." The girls look at him in surprise and he blushes a little. Karin looks at him curiously. "Why?" She clears her throat. "Toshiro... and you... In fact, everyone...seems happy we made the choice to stay here." Sogyo is silenced, and Yuzu turns on him curiously. "Why?" He looks reluctant to say anything and bites his lip. "We don't want either of you to die... No one does. Everyone is glad you chose to live." He blushes a little. "And then there's..." He changes his mind and shakes his head. "Never mind." This only provokes the girls' curiosity further, though. "What is it?" Yuzu asks gently. He shakes his ahead again. "It's nothing." Conveniently, they had reached the clinic then, and he motions to the door. "Your home..." The girls look uneasy, but reluctantly let the matter fall. Sogyo suddenly looks distracted and then apologetic. "We must leave... We are sorry." He suddenly seemed rushed and Yuzu bites back the sadness. "Okay... Be safe." Sogyo nods, and Yuzu quickly pulls him down to kiss him lovingly. Yuzu could sense the stress in his kiss, but for a moment, he felt a little better as he kissed her back. She made the kiss short and he smiles gently. "We love you." Yuzu smiles back sadly. Sogyo turns and instantly runs a few steps before disappearing into thin air.<p>

Karin watched in silence, and then sighs. "He disappears quickly, doesn't he?" Yuzu nods, holding back her tears. "Yeah..." Karin had already had her farewell and understood her sadness, so decides to change the subject. "What's for dinner?" Yuzu looks confused for a second before thinking. "I don't know... What do you want?" Karin looks thoughtful. "I don't know... How about something we haven't had in a while?" Yuzu nods. "I'll make a roast, sounds good?" Karin nods with a smile. "Sounds delicious." Yuzu bites her lip now deciding how she was going to flavour the dinner, and remembers Isshin. "Dad is following us right? He is staying here in the living world?" Karin nods. "Yeah, so you should probably cook up enough for him, too." Karin sighs. "I hope goat-face starts acting normal now, though..." Yuzu smiles and the girls go inside.

In the next few months, both girls started studying medicine together. They earned a living in their family clinic and between Isshin, Yuzu and Karin, they saved more lives than ever. Jushiro would pop in occasionally when he had the time, while Sogyo visited at least every two weeks or so. Toshiro took up a similar pattern that fit around his busy schedule. Both girls desperately missed their partners, but now that they were busy with work, they were usually distracted long enough that they couldn't think about it too much. If all else failed, Ichigo would visit and that was always an interesting show. It was a delicate balance of life and death, but it had become second nature to the Kurosaki family.

* * *

><p><strong>by the way.. The lemon I mentions, it's name is lovers secrets, it's link is right here: s10189322/1/Lovers-secrets**

**lovers secrets is a compilation of both mine and chocochibis hard work, so enjoy**

**and of course the SEQUAL: breaking secrets!**

**the link is right here if you care for more fun :) s/10193301/1/Breaking-secrets**


End file.
